


A Day In The Life

by justthegirljada, thepriestthinksitsthedevil (stubliminalmessaging)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom/sub, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Harry Has Long Hair, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Hiatus, Spanking, Subspace, daddy/princess, harry is a brat, two hour baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthegirljada/pseuds/justthegirljada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/thepriestthinksitsthedevil
Summary: A day in the life of Harry being Louis' bratty princess. (unfinished)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! this fic was started in 2018-ish by Katie and me. we wrote this together over messaging; she wrote Louis' POV, and I wrote Harry's POV. we literally just reacted to each other. nothing about this fic was planned! no outline, no nothing. unfortunately, we both got too busy to finish the fic together, but i wanted to go ahead and post what we had. whatever mistakes there are, i take full responsibility for. I may come back to it one day, but i just want to make it clear from the get-go, THIS FIC IS UNFINISHED. i am open to finishing it one day... maybe if or when i have time to do the role-play thing again with someone. let me know if you are interested! Katie (Louis) did an amazing job at domming me (Harry), so there are some pretty big shoes to fill. :) hope ya'll like this. let me know all your thoughts in the comments!

Harry was woken up from a well deserved nap when he heard Louis come through the front door of the flat, slamming it closed. He was not happy. “Goddammit, Louis, you woke me up,” Harry grumbled as he got up and stalked towards the bedroom.

Louis watched as Harry stomped off, confused. "Harry," he called, rushing to get his shoes off and follow. "I didn't know you were sleeping there," he said. "I'm sorry. I should have been quieter."

"You always slam the door, Lou. I should be used to it by now," Harry chuckled as he stepped into the loo for a quick wee. When he finished washing his hands, he went to the bedroom to put on real clothes instead of the worn pajamas he was wearing. He couldn't be sure but he thought they had decided to have a date night tonight, but after just being very rudely woken up, he didn't want any part of it now.

"Maybe you shouldn't nap in the living room then," Louis mumbled under his breath, sitting on the edge of their bed as Harry went into their washroom and then came back out.

"Not that I have to explain myself, but I'll have you to know I fell asleep watching the PGA this afternoon," Harry said. "Are we still doing date night or not?”

"Of course," Louis replied. "I always want to go out with you. I just need to change." He'd been writing with Liam all day so he'd just been wearing sweats. Even after all these years, they still dressed up when they went on dates.

"Yeah, I need to change too." Harry walked into his closet and started sorting through his shirts, trying to find just the right one. He decided on a white silk button down and black skinnies with a pair of black heeled boots. He also snagged a pair of white lace panties to wear underneath for a little surprise for Louis later. He walked out of the closet and began to strip down. He pulled on the panties first, loving how they hugged every curve of his bum.

Louis was distracted trying to find his second shoe. He finally found it, holding it triumphantly aloft. As soon as he caught sight of Harry in his delicate lace panties, he froze.

Harry turned around to grab an elastic band to put his hair up in a bun when he noticed Louis ogling him. "Heh. See something you like?" he asked.

"Just the fittest boy on the planet," Louis replied, shamelessly eyeing Harry up.

"Well,  _ if you're good _ , you might get some dessert after dinner," Harry replied, mocking Louis. Harry decided to make the most of the current situation though. Instead of tying up his hair, he left it down, in all its glory, and bent over, ass facing Louis, and ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it up so it would be just a bit more fluffy and curly. Just like he knew Louis liked it. He stood back up straight and caught a glimpse of Louis in the mirror behind him as he fiddled with his curls.

Louis stood frozen in place, eyes locked on Harry's perky little bum and endless legs. He resisted temptation and kept his hands to himself, getting dressed in a pair of dark skinnies and a t-shirt with a blazer on top.

Harry noticed Louis didn't react, other than the staring, so he decided to up his game. He decided the white silk shirt should go on next, but left it unbuttoned, and loosely rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. He decided to quickly brush his teeth before getting dressed the rest of the way, so he walked passed Louis back toward the bathroom, white silk flowing open to show off his belly and a nipple. And just because he could, as he passed Louis, he lowly said, "Dessert comes after the meal, Louis.”

Louis deserved that teasing comment, because he'd had his eyes glued to every inch of Harry's bare skin as he moved around their bedroom. Louis finished getting dressed and followed Harry into their en suite so he could brush his own teeth and fix his hair. He kept his eyes on Harry in the mirror, admiring the smooth skin of his chest which Louis knew from experience was soft and warm to the touch.

Harry stayed on task, brushing his teeth quietly. But the fact that he stepped back from the sink just enough to lean over just enough to prop himself up with one out stretched arm and a leg bent to pop his hip out, spoke volumes. He was actively teasing now. He finished brushing and stepped in close to the sink to spit out the excess foam, using the slurping sound of the water he cupped in his hand to rinse his mouth to his advantage. Now, with a clean mouth, he stood up straight, wet faced with droplets trickling down his mouth and throat, he looked at Louis. Stared him down, more like.  _ Your move, _ he thought.

"Thought I had to wait," Louis mumbled, leaning past Harry to brush his own teeth. He tried to act like all of Harry's moves weren't working on him, but seeing Harry basically presenting himself and asking for Louis to touch him was getting to him.

"I didn't say anything. I don't know what you're talking about," Harry coyly responded, giving Louis a slow once-over, as he reached for the towel to wipe himself off with. "I was just brushing my teeth, as adults do, to get ready for my date." And with that, he whirled around and left Louis in the bathroom alone.

Louis blinked at the space Harry had just occupied, chuckling at how over the top and dramatic his boyfriend always was. He finished getting ready and then went out to their room, stopping at the foot of their bed to put his shoes on.

As Harry pulled up one leg of his jeans to his thigh and started on the other, he could tell where Louis was, even with his back towards him; a bit of a sixth sense after all these years. Louis was currently sitting at the foot of the bed attempting to "put his shoes on.” Harry knew that what he was actually doing was watch him get dressed. He slid both legs of his jeans up his thighs but stopped with them right below his ass cheeks, deciding to pull the lace panties into place: snug between his cheeks.

Louis was watching Harry, as always, and when Harry tugged his panties up into his crack he dropped the shoe he'd been unlacing. It fell to the floor with a thump and Louis got up. He'd had enough of Harry's teasing.

Harry heard a dull thud behind him and every hair on his body raised on end, poised and excited at what was to come. He slightly tilted his head to the side, already showing his submission and inviting Louis in.

Louis stalked over to where Harry stood, stepping in close behind him and pressing his front against Harry's back. Both of his hands gripped Harry's hips, and he took Harry's invitation and nipped up his neck. "I'm having dessert first," he told Harry, voice low.

"Oh, you think so?" Harry teased. He couldn't lie though, especially to Louis. He felt himself mold into Louis' front and started to rock backwards. “I was almost ready to go." Harry closed his eyes and let them roll back into his head, throat gone dry.

“Well now we're going to just have to be late," Louis told him, squeezing his hips and grinding his hips against Harry's bum.

"Late," Harry breathed out. "For a very important-" He never missed an opportunity for a rhyme or a poorly delivered pun, but right now he had other things to do, what with Louis practically humping him while standing. Starting with taking off all the clothes he'd put on. He began to slip the silky shirt off his shoulders and let it hang around his elbows as he turned to face Louis.

Having a mostly topless Harry Styles in front of him left Louis no choice but to put his mouth on some of that creamy skin. Louis bent down to mouth at Harry's pink puffy nipple, fingers pinching at the other one.

Harry was extra sensitive today, physically and emotionally. A little left over rage from being woken up still coursed through his veins so he abruptly took a step back, dislodging Louis' mouth from his chest. He usually had to beg him to give his nipples the attention they deserved, but today he was going to make Louis beg. The thrill of deliberately taking away what Louis wanted ran up his spine and his body slightly trembled and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked down at Louis as his heart raced in his chest.

"Harry," Louis groaned, a step up from falling to his knees and begging. "Baby."

Harry could hear the desperation and want in Louis' voice, and, damn, if that didn't make him hotter than fire. He smirked that cheshire cat grin, only opening one side of his mouth as he looked up at Louis through his lashes. His skin was on fire and begging to be put out. He slipped the shirt off the rest of the way and let it fall to the floor. Then he hooked his thumbs into the top of his skinnies and started to shimmy them down his thighs, making sure to add a little extra wiggle in his hips.

Watching Harry strip was killing Louis, and he couldn't help but reach out and touch, snapping the elastic of Harry's panties back against his skin.

Harry flinched at the snap of the fabric. This game of chase was starting to wear on him and he wasn't sure he could last much longer before giving in. The heat from Louis' brief touch sent an immediate wake up call to his cock, which had started to fill out the front of the lace panties. Harry slowly started moving one hand towards his crotch and the other up to the abandoned, and still wet, nipple. "Daddy," he whispered so low that even he could barely hear it. Even as he said the word, he didn't realize that he had just lost in this game. Louis had him. Forever.

"Yes, baby?" Louis asked, moving in close to Harry again. "Need Daddy to take care of you, Princess?"

At that, Harry's breathing became labored. He was Daddy's princess. All soft curls and lace panties, which he noticed were still on and pulled up in between his bum cheeks. A meek, "Yes," was all he answered as he finally stepped out of his jeans and began to rub his own nipples and palm himself through the lace. He knew he didn't have permission to touch himself, but. Oh well. He was going for it anyway.

"Hands off," Louis said, voice stern. "I didn't say you could touch yourself." He circled around Harry, making sure to look unimpressed and judgemental. "As a matter of fact, I have half a mind to give you a spanking with how you've been treating me since I got home."

Harry froze at the voice Louis was using. He knew better than to disobey, but he _really_ enjoyed a good spanking, so he threw his head back and let out a very dramatic and exasperated sigh. He removed his hands, as Louis instructed, only to place them on his hips and impatiently started tapping his foot.

"You're being a fucking brat," Louis scoffed. "Think very carefully about how you're acting. You have a choice in how this goes. Make the right one."

_ Fine _ , Harry thought to himself.  _ Since it's my choice, I might as well get the most out of it. _ He looked Louis directly in the eyes and watched him watch him for a moment. He pulled the elastic off his wrist and tied his hair up in a messy bun, he knew Louis preferred it down, then proceeded to stand with his feet shoulder length apart and bend over at the waist, palms flat on the ground by his feet. He could feel the stretch and strain on the backs of his legs, but he was counting on Louis blowing up on him before he was stretched too long.

Louis watched Harry stretch and tease him even more, thoroughly unimpressed with Harry's behaviour. "Have it your way," he said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and yanking Harry down over his lap.

_ Fucking finally _ , Harry thought. But, "Yes, Daddy," was what came out of his mouth as he landed in Louis' lap. "I want- I want-" Harry stuttered.

"What you want doesn't matter," Louis said, voice as cold as he could make it. "Good boys get what they want. Bad boys get spankings and don't get to come. You know which one you are."

"I'm good!" Harry argued back before he could stop himself.

"Then fucking act like it," Louis said. "Stop whining. I'm giving you twenty five, then you're going to get dressed again and we're going to go to dinner. Maybe I'll let you come when we get home, if you're good during dinner."

Harry squirmed a little on Louis' lap, situating himself until finally deciding to still. "Okay," was his only response.

"That's better," Louis said softly, reaching down and hooking his fingers in Harry's panties, pulling them further into his crack so that the fabric would rub against his hole. "You're going to count each spank and thank me when we're done."

Harry braced himself, ready for it to begin.

Louis pulled his hand back and delivered the first smack, on the lighter side so that he could warm Harry up before he really let him have it.

"One," Harry counted, voice crisp, clear and loud. He knew Louis was going easy on him. The sting was still there though and it served as a warning as to what was to come.

Louis worked Harry up until he was about half done with a set of twenty five and was really laying into him. His flesh was red and Louis' palm stung as he kept dealing out spanks, waiting for Harry to count after each strike.

About halfway through, Harry was in quite the state. His bum was so hot and so sensitive that he swore he could feel Louis' breath on it. The crack of Louis' palm was music to his ears. Louis had just removed his hand from his right cheek and stayed quiet. Harry took a second to catch his breath and uncross his ankles, which he had crossed at some point. His head space was starting to get a little fuzzy around the edges and this number sixteen spank was-  _ oh no _ . He had lost count! "Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen! Thank you!" He shouted, hoping that was the right number and following it up with extra gratitude for good measure. His cock was so hard, he could barely stand it and he didn't want to disappoint Louis.

Harry got the right number, but Louis could see how much he was drifting between each strike. They were more than half way done though, and Louis was confident that he'd be fine. Harry had taken more and been fine afterwards. Louis kept upping the intensity of his smacks as Harry kept counting. His palm stung and his arms ached but he kept at it, determined to punish Harry thoroughly.

On number twenty, Harry had felt the hot heat of tears fill his eyes. On number twenty one, the first tear rolled down his cheek. On number twenty two, they flowed freely. The fuzzy edges around his field of vision were taking over almost completely. He sobbed out a meager, "Twenty three," and hiccuped before heaving in lungfuls of air. He needed something. Something to ground him. So, before Louis could deliver number twenty four, he latched onto Louis' ankle and began to stroke the tiny triangle tattoo with his fingers, knowing where it was without having to look.

Louis felt Harry reach for his ankle and thought for a moment about punishing him for touching without permission. If he needed something to ground him, Louis would allow it. He spanked Harry through his last two hits.

"Thank you, thank you," Harry gasped out when Louis was done. He knew he looked a mess, sweat and tears gathered on his cheeks and lips, but he felt so good. So  _ green _ . He kept ahold of Louis' ankle while he tried to regulate his breathing from his still prone position, not wanting to get up just yet. Besides, he didn't know if he was allowed to.

"Very good, Harry. You're such a good boy." Louis told him, stroking his fingers through the little downy hairs that escaped from Harry's bun. Speaking of...Louis undid Harry's bun with careful hands, scratching his nails through his loose curls. "What's your colour, Princess?"

"So green, thank you Daddy," Harry answered as he moved his head under Louis' nails, feeling ten times better.

"Do you need anything right now?" Louis asked, doing the usual check-in he did during breaks in their scenes. Then Harry could ask for water or a snack or anything else he might need before they got into anything else.

Harry nodded his head and clicked his tongue in his dry mouth to signal for water. He didn't move off Louis' lap. Couldn't move. His legs felt like jelly and his bum was flaming sore.

Louis slid his body out from under Harry's, leaving Harry laid out on his front on the bed. He was careful not to touch the irritated skin of Harry's bum. Instead he stroked his hand over the small of Harry's back. "I'm just getting you water. I'll be right back."

Harry couldn't even nod his head in confirmation that he'd heard Louis. He only pressed his face into the comforter as a fresh wave of tears came on. He drew his arms in and tucked them under his chest and crossed his ankles again, hair a twisted mess of curls haloing his head. He didn't want Louis to leave him, no matter the reason. He needed him. He wasn't panicking because he wasn't under but he couldn't control his tears. His green eyes searched the room for his partner, but they came up empty. "Unngg," Harry grunted. "Lou," he tried to speak but it only came out as a rasp.

Normally, Louis would have brought supplies to their room for easy access before a scene, but this hadn't been a planned scene and he had no water or snacks. As soon as Louis took in Harry's body language, he stayed put. "I can't get you water and stay here with you," he told Harry softly, moving in close to him and stroking a hand through his hair.

Just having Louis close to him made a difference. The more Louis touched him and stroked through his hair, the tears lessened and finally came to a halt. He reached out a hand to Louis' thigh and patted it as if to say, "I'm okay now, thank you." He looked up at Louis and made eye contact, feeling much better. And definitely ready for that water.

Louis checked in again when Harry stopped crying. "Gonna get your water now," he said, kissing Harry's damp cheek and then getting up to do that. He opened the bottle for Harry and handed it to him, then climbed onto the bed to cuddle with him. He waited for Harry to get a couple sips of water into him before he spoke up again. "Are you green to keep going?" he asked, twisting Harry's curls around his fingers idly.

The water soothed his dry throat and he started to gulp it after a few sips. He cuddled into Louis and nodded his head, "Green, yes. I'm good," he finally answered. His bum felt delightfully sore and he started to move a hand down to rub it before deciding that probably wasn't the best idea. He handed the now empty bottle back to Louis and thanked him.

Louis gave Harry one last kiss before he gave him any more instructions. "Get dressed again. And fix your hair so we can go out."

"Out?" Harry questioned, still a bit spacey.

"Yes. It's still date night, darling," Louis said. He was used to being patient when Harry was spacey like this, so he just petted Harry's cheek gently, waiting for him to catch up.

"Oh, yeah. A very important date," Harry remembered. He was a bit slow about it, but he got up off the bed and began to get dressed. He tugged on his black skinnies and slipped the white silk shirt back on, leaving the top few buttons undone, before putting on his boots.

"You look beautiful, love." Louis said, finding the shoes that he'd abandoned and going back to putting them on. "Can you get my keys for me, please?"

Harry blushed and smiled a big dimpled grin before he answered with a  _ sure _ and started towards the key bowl. He grabbed another bottle of water as he passed through the kitchen and then headed back to the bedroom. With every step that he took, the lace panties shifted and rubbed against his bum, reminding him of that glorious spanking that Daddy had given him. He took a moment in the hallway before entering the bedroom to slide his hand down the back of his jeans and press it flat against one of his cheeks, keys and water bottle still held in the other. It was still warm to the touch and quite sensitive. But, he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy a little pain, or maybe a lot of pain. He experimentally squeezed his bum cheek and,  _ wow _ , was that painful! He loudly gasped and dropped the keys and water, startling himself slightly. He immediately jerked his hand out of his pants, not wanting to be found breaking the rules, and bent over to pick up the fallen items.

Louis was on the way out the bedroom door and he met Harry in their hallway, seeing him bent over and picking up the keys and another water bottle. "Clumsy," he commented, though the look on Harry's face let Louis know that he was guilty of something.

"I wasn't doing anything," Harry rushed out before he thought better of it.   
  


"You're lucky we're already late," Louis said, taking the keys and holding Harry's free hand. He led the way out their door and to the garage. He went to the passenger side door and opened it for Harry, giving his bum a quick smack when he moved to climb in.   
  


Harry didn't dare respond to Louis' comment, he knew his face already gave him away, even if Louis didn't know exactly what he had done. His face pinched up in a wince though when Louis smacked him, but all it did was turn him on even more. He gently settled into the seat and waited for Louis to get in. He loved when he did this, catered to him, even if it was just something as simple as opening a door for him. He loved Louis so much and was more than ready for their date night.   
  


Louis closed the door for Harry after he was seated and crossed around to his side, climbing in and starting the drive to the restaurant where they had reservations. Luckily, they were famous enough that people jumped to accommodate them, so they wouldn't lose their table. "The rules tonight are the same as always," he began as he drove. "You don't get to touch, yourself or me. You don't get to come unless I give you permission. You'll behave when other people are around as if we aren't scening. And if you need anything or your colour changes, you'll tell me immediately."   
  


_ Oh, wow _ , Harry thought. He hadn't realized Louis wanted to continue while they were out. They hadn't done this in a long while. "Yes, okay," Harry replied. This was going to be challenging to say the least, but he could do it. Would do it for Louis. And he wanted to be good so he quickly added on, "Green. I'm green. Just so you- Yeah, green."   
  


"Good boy," Louis said, knowing that was the golden phrase to have Harry purr like a kitten. He reached between them to find Harry's closer hand and hold it.   
  


Harry welcomed the praise, preened under it. He wanted to be good for Louis. He knew he looked good. He felt good. He was good! Louis' hand in his was a welcomed touch. He leaned over the console and pecked Louis on the cheek. "I love you. Thank you for this. Well,  _ that _ .”   
  


"I love you too, sweetheart," Louis said, squeezing his hand and continuing to drive them to the restaurant. He chatted with Harry the whole time, and he found it interesting how Harry was drifting somewhere between lucidity and being under. He wondered if them playing a little in public would affect that. He hadn't planned on doing anything too scandalous at the restaurant, but Harry's sweet submission made Louis want to push him.   
  


Harry trusted Louis completely. He knew Louis wouldn't let anything happen to him while they were out, that Louis would protect and guide him safely. The fuzziness that surrounded his focus had almost dissipated, but every time Louis touched him or looked at him a certain way, the fog became more dense. He wanted Louis. Wanted his Daddy. The conversation in the car was a nice distraction from the fog and kept him up, but he wanted something else. He kept pushing his hair out of his eyes and adjusting the curls that rested on top of his shoulders. He was starting to get restless. He did up all the buttons on his shirt only to undo them again; crossed his long legs then uncrossed them; rolled the window down then back up again. Why weren't they at the restaurant already? Harry was drifting away, losing his focus. He needed... He didn't know what he needed. He rested his head back on the seat and unlatched his seat belt as soon as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot, a slight tremble in his fingers. Looking directly into Louis' eyes, he made the decision to break the rules by sliding a hand inside Louis' blazer, down to his waist and over the seam of his skinnies, slightly squeezing Louis' cock.   
  


Louis could see how fidgety Harry was out of the corner of his eye and he was honestly surprised that Harry lasted until they were pulling into the parking lot at the restaurant before he started acting up. "Hands off," he tutted. "If you can't wait until later, you'll get none of this cock. And that's what you want, isn't it, Princess?" He pinned Harry with a look, expressing his disapproval for Harry's actions.   
  


Harry jerked his hand back like he'd been scalded at the mere thought of not getting any part of Louis later on. "Yes, that's what I want Daddy," he answered. But he wasn't done yet. He leaned in for yet another kiss, he got so needy when they were in a scene, and then sat back in his seat and faced forward, placing his hands on his thighs. He wanted to be good and follow all of the rules, but he wanted Louis' attention even more. And right now he technically wasn't breaking any rules. No one was around so he didn't have to behave. "I want you. I want-" Harry took a deep breath in and let it out as he licked his lips so they we're shining, "-wanna touch you so bad. Wanna suck you off Lou. I'm so- please." He hoped planting the idea and throwing in a bit of visual teasing would break Louis' resolve a little.   
  


"Harold," Louis said sternly. "You'll behave yourself until after dinner. If you're a good boy during dinner, you can suck me off in the toilet before we have dessert. Someone once told me that dessert comes after dinner, after all."   
  


Harry despised it when his own words were used against him so he fired back with an admittedly low blow, something he knew Louis would immediately react to instead of just threats. "Fine, Lewis," he hissed as he jumped out of the car, intentionally slamming the door as hard as he could. He knew this would set him off and he was ready to take everything Louis would give him.   
  


Louis got out right after Harry and stormed around the car. The lot was pretty empty but there could be someone sitting in a car so he was careful to keep them mostly hidden behind his car. He took Harry by the wrist to keep him going anywhere and then pressed him up against the car, a little harshly. He used his other hand to get between the car and Harry's body, squeezing a greedy handful of his sore ass. "Harry. That's enough. We're going inside and now and we're having a nice dinner like a normal couple. Do you understand?"   
  


"Oh yes," Harry moaned out in answer, both to the question and Louis' hand squeezing his still fairly sore bum. He felt the good/naughty war rage inside him. His head wanted to be good and was content in the little floaty space, but his hips were not. They thrust forward of their own accord into Louis.   
  


"Answer me," Louis said, taking a step back so Harry wouldn't be distracted.   
  


Harry so badly wanted to fall to his knees in the space Louis had given him and beg Louis to let him suck him off right there, but. He didn't. "I understand," he replied and not a second later his stomach growled, ready to eat.   
  


"That's my boy," Louis said quietly, stepping closer to Harry and kissing his cheek, then taking his hand and leading him to the back door of the restaurant. The staff knew they were coming and they'd be afforded as much privacy as possible so no one bothered them. When their waiter led them off to a secluded booth near the kitchen that was blocked off from the other tables by tall plants, Louis offered Harry the inside seat and then sat down next to him. He ordered a beer for himself and a glass of red for Harry, then they settled in with their menus after the waiter hurried off to get their drinks.   
  


Harry realized he was being a little shit he knew Louis was about at the end of his rope with him, so for the duration of the dinner he decided to be on his best behavior, or try to at least. The staff of this very expensive restaurant didn't need to know Harry was Louis' princess or see him cry over seemingly nothing. He looked over the menu until deciding the eggplant parmesan would pair well with the wine Louis ordered for him, which he politely sipped and requested more when the first glass was empty.

Louis was pleased to see that Harry had decided to behave. When Harry asked for another glass of wine, Louis murmured into his ear, "That's your last drink tonight if you still want to play. If so, what's your colour?"   
  


"Last drink. Green," Harry responded quietly. He decided right then and there not to finish that glass. Playtime was more important.   
  


"Such a good boy," Louis murmured, dropping a hand down under the table to squeeze Harry's thigh firmly. "Lets me touch him and play with him whenever I want. My perfect, lovely boy."   
  


A shiver ran up his thigh and went straight to his cock, making it perk up in interest at the attention Louis was giving him.  _ Be good for Daddy _ was his mantra now. "Always yours."   
  


"'m yours, too," Louis sighed, kissing Harry's jaw and neck. His fingers crawled higher between Harry's legs, fiddling with the inseam of his skin tight jeans.   
  


Goosebumps riddled Harry's skin and made his hair stand on end. Every part of him was wide awake and feeling. He tried his best to control his breathing as Louis' hand teased him.  _ Be good _ . He froze in the booth and stared straight ahead, thanking the heavens Louis was on the outside shielding him, mostly, from view from the rest of the restaurant.   
  


"So warm right here," Louis murmured, nudging Harry's thighs apart as he kept moving his hand upward. His index finger brushed against the shaft of Harry's cock through his trousers and he followed it to the head, stroking over it. "So hard for me too," he noted, pride in his voice.   
  


"Yes Da- , uh, Lou," Harry stuttered out as his edges got marginally fuzzier. God, he loved this. And the more Louis teased, the harder he got. It was starting to become apparent that he was going to have a raging hard on throughout dinner and right now he was glad that the white shirt he'd chosen to wear was just long enough to cover his crotch when he stood. Louis didn't seem to care though as he continued to tempt Harry. _ Be good _ . Harry kept his eyes forward and shoved his hands under his thighs to keep from touching. But he couldn't help the flush that came over him, pinkening his cheeks and neck.   
  


Their waiter came back to freshen their drinks and take their orders. Louis squeezed Harry's cock through his jeans and smiled at their waiter. He ordered dinner for himself and Harry and asked for a pitcher of water for them to share. Louis never had more than one drink if they were playing - he needed to stay in control, to take care of Harry.

The waiter was still there, chatting it up with Louis and making sure their order was correct as he read it back to them.  _ Be good _ . Harry was going to murder him if he didn't leave, but he smiled and nodded politely. Someone was going to die at this table tonight if Louis didn't let up the pressure on his cock. Harry was about to explode.  _ Be good _ . He held his breath as long as he could, hoping the waiter would leave soon. And when he finally did, Harry let out his breath and heaved in more as he started to slouch forward, his vision becoming increasingly more unfocused. He slightly hitched his pelvis forward, cock still in Louis' grasp, trying to get some relief.   
  


"Sit still," Louis mumbled. "You'll take what I give you and thank me for it." He squeezed Harry's cock again, hard enough to hurt, before he went back to rubbing it.   
  


"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," Harry said, all in one go. It was him. He was going to be the one to die tonight at this table. Thank goodness he didn't have to actually do anything. He doubted he would have been capable. Louis' hand was driving him insane. Maybe, he should be naughty again. "Daddy," he whispered into Louis' ear, "please"   
  


"Please what, baby?" he asked, nonchalant like he wasn't petting Harry's cock under the table in a very public restaurant.   
  


Harry was about to go under. The teasing and the pressure and the public, it was all about to become too much. "Yellow," he whispered.   
  


Louis slid his hand back to rest on Harry's thigh, then leaned in closer to him to speak quietly in his ear. "Too much?" he asked softly. He found Harry's hand and held it, squeezing it to reassure him.   
  


"A little, yeah. I feel like I'm about to fully go under Lou. I don't wanna do that here. I mean, I completely trust you, but I don't trust myself right now," Harry rushed out. He squeezed Louis' hand tighter, thankful for the grounding touch. Tears started to well up in his eyes, "I'm so sorry."   
  


"It's okay, sweetheart. I will never push you farther than you want to be comfortable," Louis promised him. "We can pause until after dinner if you want. I know you'll be sweet and lovely while we eat dinner, and then you can have what we talked about earlier."   
  


Harry wiped his eyes and laid his head on Louis' shoulder. "Yes, please. I promise I'll still be good. I promise Louis. I'm so sorry."   
  


Louis cupped Harry's face with one hand, turning his face upwards so Louis could see it. "I love you, Harry. More than anything." He kissed away the tears that had leaked out of his eyes, and pressed tender kisses to Harry's cheeks for good measure. "We'll talk about it later, but for now, tell me what you did today."   
  


Harry was starting to feel better already and he smiled under Louis' kisses. "Well, after you left this morning to go to the studio, I did some of my own writing. Worked on a few songs, nothing major, but I think they'll be good. Then I had breakfast and did some yoga, then showered and did a little landscaping down there. Why didn't you tell me I needed a trim? Anyway, then I watched Niall's Instagram livestream, which was hilarious, by the way. I swear he touches his hair more than I do. Then watched a bit of golf before I fell asleep. I'm hungry. Do you think the food will be here soon?" Harry then realized that he hadn't stopped talking since Louis asked the question. He really was emotional today. "But mostly, I just missed you."   
  


"Sounds like you had a pretty relaxing day until I came home and ruined your nap." Louis commented, squeezing Harry's hand in a way that he hoped communicated how much Louis missed Harry too.   
  


"Yeah well, it's okay. I forgive you," Harry teased. "But seriously, where is our food?" His vision had cleared and he felt more like himself now. But he still felt bad that he had to word out. "I know we're on pause right now, but I swear I'm going to make it up to you later. I might have ordered a little something that came in the mail this morning."   
  


"Oh?" Louis asked, arching his brows. "And here I thought you just wanted to suck my cock in the gents'." Louis mused. "But you had a whole plan, didn't you, naughty boy?"   
  


"Well, yes, I mean, no, but yes, I did, I do," Harry stammered out. Flustered, he blushed and propped both of his elbows on the table and covered his face with his hands.   
  


"It's alright, darling," Louis said, pulling Harry in against his side for a hug. "It's so hot," he told Harry quietly, his lips brushing Harry's earlobe. "So what did you buy?"   
  


"A new set of handcuffs," Harry whispered in Louis' ear. "I've been wanting a new pair since I broke the others. And more lace panties." Harry reached down and made a circle around Louis' wrist with his fingers. "Do you, um, I want to use them tonight please."   
  


"You know that good boys get what they want," Louis said idly. "I'd very much like for you to behave so we can play with your cuffs at home."   
  


"I will, Lou. I will." Finally the food came and Harry dug in. He felt famished after nearly going completely under and after the spanking he took earlier. He gently rocked back and forth in his seat to see if there was any residual soreness, and there was. A dull ache now, still quite pleasant. "How was your day?" He asked, when he'd gone through well over half his meal. He'd been incredibly selfish today, not even asking Louis about his writing time with Liam.   
  


"We didn't get a lot done today," Louis admitted after he'd swallowed his mouthful of fish. He’d ordered the salmon. "But we got a lot started so I think next time we can find time to do it, we'll be partly done with a load of things."   
  


"But you gotta start somewhere. Did you have fun though?" Harry had just finished his food and stretched across Louis for the pitcher of water to refill their glasses. The handle was wet and before he knew it, the half full pitcher came crashing down onto the table, spilling its contents everywhere, ruining what was left of Louis' plate and pouring into Louis' lap.   
  


Louis started to respond but then Harry was picking up the water pitcher and a second later, Louis' lap was drenched with ice cold water and his plate was flooded with it too.   
  


"Oh my God Louis! I'm so sorry!" Harry grabbed his napkin and started wiping the food and water off of Louis, patting him down from his stomach to his thighs until his napkin was soaking wet too. Harry reached for another dry napkin and began again, diving right into Louis' crotch. "I can't believe I did that Louis. Really, I'm so sorry."   
  


Their waiter saw what had happened and hurried over as well, saying a lot of things at once which got jumbled up with the things that Harry was saying. "It's fine, accidents happen," Louis said calmly, but the look he was giving Harry said something different.   
  


Harry had made a huge mistake, albeit an accident, but judging from the look on Louis' face, that fact didn't matter. He knew he was in so much trouble. A shiver ran down Harry's spine as he sat back in the booth and waited for his punishment.   
  


Louis carried on as if nothing had happened, and their waiter came and cleaned the table up, offering to comp Louis' meal for him. "It's alright," Louis told him. "It's not your fault; you weren't even here."   
  


But Harry was. And he felt that jab at him and Louis wasn't even looking at him. He wanted to make it better. This was his fault, after all. The waiter cleared the table and left them again. Harry braced himself for what was coming next, even though he wasn't entirely sure what it would be. The only thing he could manage to say was, "Green."   
  


"At least you're good for that," Louis sighed, sliding out of the booth and getting to his feet. He gestured for Harry to get up. Once Harry was on his feet, Louis leaned in close to talk to him quietly. "Go to the washroom and wait for me there. Make sure you're hard for me by the time I get there."   
  


"Yes, Lou," Harry answered with his hands balled together behind his back. He practically ran to the bathroom. Once inside, he took a second to look around and notice his surroundings. This was an expensive restaurant so there was an amenities station with little soaps, hand towels, and cologne. He turned to face himself in the mirror. He looked stressed. And he quickly needed to calm down and get hard. He went to the sink and idly washed his hands, letting the water heat up and warm his frigid hands. He wasn't ready for Louis yet. He was still shaken from the incident but he didn't want to let Louis down again. So. He did the first thing that came to mind: he unbuttoned his silk shirt and slid it off and haphazardly wrapped it around his wrists in a makeshift binding and sank down on his knees to the floor. Just knowing Louis wanted him hard and was on his way to him made him radiate with want and need. He closed his eyes and waited. He was ready.   
  


Louis made Harry wait a bit, chatting with the waiter and generally letting Harry squirm. He eventually got up and strolled off to the washroom. In his peripheral vision, he saw Harry kneeling on the floor like the perfect boy he was. Louis took his time locking the door to the washroom, then finally he turned and gave Harry his attention. "Very good," he said when he saw how Harry had bound himself. "I was going to tell you not to use your hands anyways." He stepped up close to Harry so he was right in front of him, even went to open his trousers. "Gonna fuck your mouth know, and you'll sit there and take it. I know this turns you on a lot, but you're not allowed to come yet."   
  


Harry's mouth gaped open, already inviting Louis in. And his cock had gone from half hard to painfully trapped in his skinnies. God, this was so hot. He met Louis' blue eyes looking down at him and stuck out his tongue to wet his lips.   
  


Louis moved his foot up to nudge at the tent in Harry's trousers, inspecting it while he undid his jeans and then pushed his pants down just far enough to get his cock out. "How hard are you, Harry? Does it hurt yet?"

"Mmm-oh Louis, please," Harry leaned forward with his mouth wide open for Louis. He was so turned on he didn't even answer Louis' question properly.   
  


Louis rubbed his foot over Harry's cock. "You can have it once you tell me how it feels."   
  


"Feels wonderful, so hard Lou," Harry rushed out, eager to get his mouth on Louis' already exposed cock. He was purposely making him wait, of course. Harry knew this and that only made him want to work for it more.   
  


"Good boy, Harry," Louis said, jerking his cock a couple of times before he finally gave it to Harry.   
  


Harry wasted no time, immediately taking in as much as his mouth would allow. Louis tasted so good, musky and familiar. He swiped his tongue around the underside of Louis' cock and pushed it as far down his throat as he could without gagging. He hollowed out his cheeks as he pulled off with a loud pop and began kissing down the shaft, feeling the damp coolness that was Louis' wet jeans against his cheek. When he noticed Louis was at peek hardness, he made sure to keep eye contact with him as he sat back and relaxed his jaw so the face fucking could commence. Louis knew this was one of Harry's favorite things, to be used in this way, and he had to make a conscious effort not to come in his pants.  _ Be good _ , he reminded himself again. Harry got off on giving pleasure, so really, this was a win-win situation, so he opened his legs wider trying to release some of the pressure his skin tight skinnies were putting on his own cock.   
  


Once Harry was ready, Louis stepped in closer to him and held him by the hair, pushing his cock into Harry's mouth and nudging it at his throat.   
  


Harry made sure to keep his eyes open throughout every second of this, he wanted to see everything on Louis' face. He only closed his eyes to blink the tears away. Louis holding his hair and guiding his head was a glorious reminder that he was his princess. As Louis started to thrust more and more down his throat, Harry's vision started to cloud around the edges. He tried to stop it, but he welcomed the feeling too much. The heaviness of Louis on his tongue and the warmth in his mouth, made him even more hard, if that was even humanly possible. He stretched his lips wider and stuck his tongue out further. He barely noticed his own hips starting to try to find their own friction by rocking forward every time Louis did. His hands were starting to become slightly numb from the circulation being cut off, he had twisted the shirt even tighter around his wrists. The situation in his pants was becoming almost unbearable. And Louis wasn't being quiet and that only added to Harry's arousal.

Louis punctuated his thrusts with filthy words and sweet praise, because he knew that the combination of making Louis feel good and being told he's doing it would make Harry's head spin. He'd been wound up since they'd first started playing so he got close to coming quite quickly. "Want Daddy's come?" he asked, pulling on Harry's hair. "You're doing such a good job letting me use your mouth, I'm so close."   
  


"Yes, Daddy, please," Harry begged breathlessly as Louis tugged on his hair. The tighter Louis' grip became, the closer Harry came to coming. His daddy was so filthy, he loved it.  _ Don't come, be good _ , he reminded himself. The praise Louis was spouting with every thrust went straight to his cock and he was beyond coming back from the edge, or so he thought. Maybe if he was really good, Louis would let him come too. Harry relaxed his throat and jaw as much as he could and fought his gag reflex so Louis could get his last few thrusts as deep as he wanted them.   
  


"Shit, baby," Louis sighed. He felt the difference when Harry relaxed his muscles to let Louis fuck his mouth properly, and took the prompt. He held Harry firmly by his hair and used him like he was nothing more than a toy, but he never truly lost control. He paid attention to subtle cues in Harry's body language to make sure that he wasn't hurting Harry in a way that he didn't want or like. His last few thrusts were downright savage. When he was about to come, he yanked Harry's head back and jerked off until he came on Harry's face, spurting come over his cheeks and jaw and into his wide mouth.   
  


Harry was overwhelmed to say the least. When Louis tightened his grip in Harry's hair and thrust harder down his throat, he couldn't stay in control of his body. Louis' last few hard pumps down his throat cut off his breathing entirely and he suddenly came in his pants, knowing immediately he'd fucked up, not even enjoying the feeling. When Louis came on his face, Harry tried to catch as much as he could with his mouth and he reached his hands out to grab onto Louis' knees. His whole body was tingling from the scene, hands purple from no circulation and knees bruised from the hard bathroom floor. But he dutifully and willingly sat there, loving every second that ticked by until Louis noticed what had happened. Harry felt his shame flush his cheeks and chest as he looked into Louis' eyes.   
  


Louis finished coming and only had to take one look at Harry's face to know he'd been bad. "Colour?" he asked immediately, because if Harry was actually upset, they'd stop this instantly.   
  


"Gr-" Harry tried, but he could barely make a sound after Louis literally pounded his voicebox. He coughed once and cleared his throat but was finally able to answer with a strangled  _ green _ .   
  


Louis used his grip on Harry's hair to tilt his head back and look into his eyes. "Firstly, I'm going to give you your alarm and you can use it if you need to word out if talking hurts too much." He reached into his own picket and retrieved Harry's safe alarm, which was a small plastic keychain with a button on it that emitted a loud beeping when he pressed it so that he could get Louis' attention if his colour changed. "Is that alright? Nod yes or shake your head no."   
  


Harry nodded and coughed again, relieved that Louis had come prepared, as always.   
  


"Secondly, hands off. I didn't say you could touch me," Louis said, voice cold as ice. "Good boys get to touch, and you haven't been a good boy."   
  


Harry heard the disappointment and anger in Louis' tone and he slowly removed his hands from Louis' legs and placed them palm down on his own thighs. He'd wanted to be good. He'd tried so hard. His vision was fuzzy and clouded from his current head space, so he did the only thing he could do. He cast his eyes downward and stared at Louis' shoes waiting for more punishment.   
  


"Get up. I'm going to settle the check and then we're going home. I'll punish you properly when we get there." That said, Louis took his hands off Harry and went to the mirror, straightening his collar and fixing his fringe before he left the room.   
  


Harry scrambled to his feet and wobbled for a few seconds until he had ahold of the amenities counter. Louis was so upset with him. He didn't even bother to look at him or help him wash his face before he left. Not that Harry could blame him; he'd done exactly what Louis had told him not to do. And now he'd ruined his panties and his white silk shirt was wrinkled like crazy from being wrapped so tightly around his wrists, so he laid it out on the counter hoping the material would relax a bit. He shoved his alarm in his pocket and grabbed some soap and a wash cloth off the counter and went to the sink to clean his face. Louis had really made a mess of him, he could see tear tracks down his cheeks and come was everywhere, even a small amount had gotten in his hair. But he cleaned his face regardless and then turned his attention to his crotch. He used another damp cloth to wipe out as much come as he could and clean himself up enough so he wouldn't be sticky and uncomfortable, although he assumed Louis wouldn't want him any other way. He was so ashamed of himself. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, half naked, hair a mess, and close to tears again. He wasn't good. He felt no satisfaction from his orgasm. He was not good. He understood why Louis was so cold with him. After he tamed his hair up in a bun, he walked back over to the amenities counter and put his shirt back on and waited. Louis hadn't told him to go anywhere. But he couldn't stay in the bathroom forever.  _ I'm already in trouble _ , he thought as he strolled out of the bathroom with his hands clasped tight behind his back and timidly started the walk back to their table.   
  


Louis didn't say anything to Harry when he returned to their table. He'd planned on paying their bill while Harry was washing up and then returning to collect Harry and take him home, but he looked miserable and pitiful enough that Louis would not specifically punish him for coming out of the washroom before Louis told him to. "Let's go," he said when Harry reached their table. He'd just finished settling their bill and he led the way out the back door of the restaurant, hearing Harry shuffle along after him.   
  


Silence was the worst and Louis said nothing the entire walk to the car and even though it wasn't that far, to Harry, it felt like ten miles. He was so ashamed of himself.  _ You are bad _ kept repeating in his head. He knew for sure now that they wouldn't be using their pretty new handcuffs tonight. He didn't deserve it. He quietly trudged along behind Louis, not speaking a word, still feeling a bit spacey. When they reached the car, Harry stood silently, again, waiting for instructions. He didn't dare do anything he wasn't told to do.   
  


Louis went to the passenger side door and opened it for Harry, waiting for him to get in. Even if Harry had misbehaved, he was still Louis' baby and Louis was still a gentleman. Harry probably felt like he didn't deserve it, but he knew better than to object to something Louis did unless he was wording out. After they were both in the car and Louis had started it, he took a deep breath and then spoke to Harry. "What you did was very naughty and you'll be punished for it when we get home. While I drive, you'll use the lube that's in the glove box and finger yourself until I tell you to stop." Louis hadn't decided between the two ideas he had to punish Harry, but he backed out of their spot as he thought about it.   
  


Harry silently got in the car and began to latch his seatbelt until Louis started talking. Harry listened intently to his instructions and didn't dawdle in his hastiness to find the lube. He finally answered with a quiet, "okay, thank you." At that very moment, he thanked the heavens they had tinted their windows with the darkest tint legally allowed. After he found the lube, he pulled his skinnies and panties down to the middle of his thighs and folded his left leg underneath him and slightly leaned towards Louis, resting some of his weight on his left elbow while he lubed up a few of his right fingers. He was unsure of exactly how he was going to do this, seeing as how the front seat of a vehicle didn't allow him to get on all fours and spread himself out, but he managed. He reached his right hand back around his bum, and slowly inserted one finger. It had been a while since they'd properly made love, so he was a bit tight, and very sensitive. His left hand clenched into a fist and he drew in rapid breaths as he pushed in a bit further. When he was ready, he added another finger starting to try to scissor himself open, and that had him sweating. This activity wasn't exactly easy in the car, but he liked that he had to work for it and that he was doing exactly what his daddy wanted him to do. He was being good. On the third finger, he moaned out and leaned forward over the dashboard. He needed a different position to do this right, so he took out his fingers and promptly laid the seat back, and reclined in it as he planted his feet on the dashboard. He quickly reinserted his fingers, reaching down through his thighs and passed his hard cock. He scissored and pumped his fingers in and out like his life depended on it. He finally looked over at Louis.   
  


"Good to see you can actually follow instructions," Louis commented blandly, though he'd been sneaking scorching glances at the spectacle Harry made as he drove. They'd been busy lately and he hadn't had the pleasure of putting anything inside Harry in a couple weeks, and the memory of how he tasted and how he felt around Louis' tongue and cock and fingers had Louis' cock fattening up in his trousers. He waited until they were stopped at a light and made sure Harry was watching as he stared at Harry's fingers and reached a hand down to adjust and squeeze his own cock. Harry was being good, redeeming himself, and he deserved to know that.   
  


Harry took Louis' comment in stride because he knew Louis was right. He hadn't been a good boy for the better part of the evening so now he was trying to make up for it. And as it turned out, he was doing a decent job. He watched Louis squeeze himself, and  _ god _ , if that didn't give him even more incentive to be good and keep going. Although he knew he shouldn't have came earlier, right now he was thankful that he had because had he been three fingers in and not already had an orgasm, he would be having one right now. Watching Louis watch him was such a turn on. His cock had been hard for a while now, but he paid it no mind.  _ Be good for Daddy _ was his mantra, again. After the light turned green and the car started moving again, Louis ran right over a huge pothole causing Harry to jostle in his seat more than he already was. His aching arm and fingers jammed right into his prostate and he immediately let out an obscene moan and reached up with his left hand to grab onto... something. He kept on rubbing that perfect spot inside him forcing his back to arch up off the reclined seat and he dug his boots into the dash.  _ You don't get to come _ , Louis' voice repeated in his head. He started to feel that familiar tingle of pure bliss pool in his belly when he noticed what he'd grabbed on to: Louis' shoulder.   
  


"I didn't say you could touch," Louis snapped without taking his eyes off the road.   
  


Harry jerked his arm back and stuttered out an apology, "S-sorry D-daddy." But, Louis hadn't chastised him for making noises, so he let loose. Every bump and curve was a new sensation and he let Louis know about every single one with "aaahs" and "oh yeahs." Soon, his passenger side window started to fog up from all of the moaning and deep breathing. He used his left hand and pulled his shirt up his chest hoping that would garner more of Louis' attention, as if his noises weren't enough. Never once did he stop his fingers inside him. And never once did he try to touch himself. He was giving Louis a show.   
  


Louis hadn't told Harry he couldn't make noise or that he couldn't get naked. He hadn't broken any rules. Louis gripped the steering wheel tighter and tried to focus. He'd decided on what he was going to do to Harry. He just needed to get him home.   
  


Harry watched him, saw his grip tighten on the wheel. He was doing so good. He reached up and pulled his own hair, making himself squeal. He somehow managed to unbutton the rest of his shirt, leaving his heaving chest exposed. "What do you want now, Daddy?" Harry asked.   
  


"Haven't told you to stop fingering yourself," Louis reminded him, turning on to their street.   
  


So, Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and thrust his fingers in as far as he could, getting louder by the second. "Oooohhhhh Daddy, thank you, feels so good." And Harry kept talking. "Please, please," although he was unsure of what he was begging for. He didn't even notice they were close to home. "I-I want," he shuddered out when he brushed his prostate again, "just, please."

Harry was so sexy when he was babbling like this, reporting his every feeling to him. Louis was resisting the urge to reach down and palm his bulge again when he finally pulled up to their house. He opened the gate with the remote and then opened the garage, pulling in and turning the car off. "Stop," Louis said, turning to Harry. "Pull your pants back up and follow me inside. Then wait for me on the sofa in the living room. Keep your clothes on and don't touch yourself. I'll be with you when I'm ready."   
  


It took Harry a moment to get out of his own head enough to realize Louis was speaking to him and that they were finally home, but he listened carefully to what he was told to do. And he was on a mission. "Yes, okay, I will," he answered. He pulled his fingers out and, regrettably, wiped them on his white silk shirt, totally ruining it. He pulled up his pants and tucked his swollen and leaking cock into his hip before getting out of the car and slammed the door shut. He practically ran to the front of the car and waited for Louis so he could follow him inside. Harry's cheeks were blotchy, his lips were bitten red, and his hair was a wreck, but he didn't care. "Daddy?" He questioned when Louis got close enough.   
  


"Yes, Harry?" Louis asked as he removed his shoes and hung up his coat, nonchalant like they'd just returned from a normal date night.   
  


"May I please have a kiss please?" Harry asked sweetly, feeling a bit needy.   
  


"One, then I need you to do what I told you to," Louis allowed, placing a hand on the small of Harry's back and drawing him in for a tender kiss.   
  


"Yes I will, I promise," Harry rushed out. Louis' hand felt warm, like home. Harry closed his eyes and leaned down the tiniest bit and chastely pressed his lips to the love of his life. He let Louis lead it, of course. It was sweet and just what Harry needed. And when Harry pulled back, the edges of his vision were cloudy. "I love you, thank you," he whispered.   
  


"I love you too. Wait for me in the living room." Louis said, squeezing Harry's hip firmly before he walked off in the direction of their bedroom. He had some supplies to collect before he could punish Harry properly.   
  


Harry waltzed in the house behind Louis like he'd won the lottery, because, well. He had. Louis was just the greatest everything. He went to the living room and plopped down on the couch. He laid there, looking up at the ceiling with one leg hanging off the side, without a worry in the world, contentedly and obediently waiting.   
  


Louis took his time gathering up the things he needed, letting Harry squirm for a moment. Maybe he should have told Harry to keep fingering himself.   
  


As the minutes, or hours, he didn't know, ticked by, Harry started to get restless. The house was quiet, giving him no clues as to what Louis might be up to. He sat up and looked around. He was alone. He was generally a patient person, but this was testing him, being left utterly alone with no instructions. So, he laid back down again, resting his head back on a throw pillow and tossed a leg over the back. He stretched his arms up and felt a relieving pop in his back. And then he stayed that way. Starfished out on the sofa.   
  


Having dawdled enough, Louis stripped down so that he was only wearing his tight suit trousers, and brought his supplies with him to the living room where he found Harry sprawled carelessly on the couch. "I give you a moment to relax and you laze around like a slob?" Louis asked, setting his supplies on the floor beside the couch so that Harry couldn't see them and crossing around in front of the couch. "Sit up straight," he snapped.   
  


Harry jerked his head up as soon as he heard Louis come into the room and he hustled to follow Louis' order. "Sorry," he mumbled. He swung his legs down to the floor and the heels of his boots clicked together, his back ramrod straight and hands folded neatly in his lap. Prim and proper.   
  


"Better," Louis allowed. He tossed a bottle of lube into Harry's lap. "Keep doing what you were doing in the car."   
  


Harry wasted no time in pulling his pants back down to mid thigh and recreating what he did in the car. He snatched the lube and leaned back into the cushions, bare bum directly in front of Louis. Again, he lubed up his fingers and stuck his arm down between his legs and promptly pressed in two of his long fingers. He closed his eyes and let out another porn worthy moan. He slid his fingers back out and circled his rim with his middle finger, feeling how sensitive it was. "Love this Daddy," he breathed out. It didn't take him long to become hot and bothered once again, his cock started to fatten up quickly and he started panting. When he pushed in three fingers, a sweat broke out on his body. He wrapped his left arm around the backs of his knees and pulled them closer to his chest so Louis could have a great view. "I'm so ready, please," he begged.   
  


"Ready for what?" Louis scoffed. He took a seat next to Harry. "You already had your fun."   
  


And that crushed Harry. He didn't stop moving his fingers though. He needed to be better than before. So he answered, "Ready to please you Daddy. Want you to feel good." He turned his face and looked at Louis as he said it. Louis' eyes were almost black, just a thin rim of blue around his pupils. He looked at Louis' exposed chest and briefly thought about biting and sucking on his nipples before he lowered his gaze and saw the giant tent in Louis' pants. His mouth watered as he remembered the scene in the bathroom. He was back up to four fingers now. And then, just because he could, he released his hold on his legs and brought his left hand up to his mouth, sucking in his index finger. Making a show of it for Louis. He ran his wet finger around his lips and then pushed two back in at the same time he brushed against his prostate, making him almost scream out.   
  


"You gonna come?" Louis asked, expression almost bored as he watched, even if his dick was more honest. "You're so hard you're leaking. You're definitely close," he added, watching Harry fuck himself.   
  


"No, I won't come," Harry shamefully answered. He might have been close, but there was no way he was going to upset Daddy again. "Wanna be good for you," Harry said, looking Louis directly in the eyes. His body started to cramp, his arm and fingers ached, and he was losing his patience. He knew Louis was interested, the tent in his pants proved that, but he was ready for some action, needed it. "Please, please, want you," Harry tried again.   
  


"You're not going to get me," Louis told him. "I've decided your punishment. Since you like coming so much, you're gonna come for me so many times that it hurts and you can't do it again." Louis explained. He paused to let Harry process his instructions. "Then I'll decide if you deserve to make me come." Finally, he asked, "Do you understand what I'm telling you to do?"   
  


Harry gulped and his eyes widened as he stilled his movements. "Yes, I understand," he spoke clearly, hoping to disguise the slight fear in his voice. Louis could be ruthless when he was determined. This was going to be a marathon.   
  


"And is that green?" he asked.   
  


"Green, Daddy, yes please."   
  


"Good boy. Keep fucking yourself and jerk your cock. Wanna see you come again before I do anything else," Louis told him, turning to face Harry and watch him.   
  


Harry did as he was told, reaching down with his left hand and started to stroke himself. He stayed very vocal and let Louis know how much he loved him and how he was feeling. His cock had been deprived of any attention for the whole evening, other than Louis’ foot prodding at him when he was on the bathroom floor, so he was only a few jerks in when he came all over his belly. "Oh Daddy," Harry moaned, feeling sated and not the least bit ashamed at how quickly he had come.   
  


"Tired yet?" Louis asked. He reached down beside the couch and retrieved a bandana to blindfold Harry with. "Turn around so I can put this on you."   
  


"No, not tired," Harry replied. He was slightly out of breath but he hastily sat up and turned his back to Louis, ready for the blind fold. He was anxious and ready for more. "Green," he added for good measure.   
  


Louis tied the blindfold over Harry's eyes, careful not to catch his hair in the knot. Once it was secured, Louis got Harry's pretty new cuffs and got to work unbuckling them. "Hands behind your back."   
  


Harry wrinkled his nose under the blindfold and smiled as he folded his arms behind him. The coolness of the metal cuffs felt quite nice around his wrists.   
  


Louis circled around Harry, tugging his boots off and then removing the last of his clothes, leaving him completely naked and bound up on the couch. "Spread your legs. Prop your feet up on the edge of the couch." They were going to have to have the couch upholstery cleaned after this. They were definitely going to get come and lube everywhere.   
  


Louis' touch as he undressed him felt like fire on Harry's skin, and he welcomed it. He loved Louis touching him especially when he was blindfolded and Louis knew Harry needed to know where he was. Harry leaned back once again into the couch cushions and spread his knees apart, heels digging into the edge of the couch.   
  


The next thing that Louis got out was Harry's favourite vibrator, which was large, sparkly, and pink. He slicked it up with the lube which had gotten buried in the cushions of the couch, then teased it against Harry's rim.   
  


Harry jerked at the coldness of the lube covered object that was sliding around down there. He was already so hot, feverish almost. Honestly, the coolness was a welcomed reprieve against his hole.   
  


Louis pushed the toy into Harry, watching raptly as his hole swallowed it up. Having Harry blindfolded meant that he didn't have to school his expressions or limit his staring, and he could just gawk openly at his gorgeous boy all he wanted.   
  


Harry moaned out at the intrusion and sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth. He had prepped himself well, but there was still a bit of a sting. He loved it.   
  


The toy was long and thick and Louis slid it in slowly, letting Harry feel every inch of it inside him. He slid it in and out of Harry slowly a few times, watching his rim stretch around it.   
  


Harry hadn't really put a lot of thought into what toy Louis was using, but now he was sure it was Louis' favorite blue dildo. It wasn't as thick as Louis was, but it felt amazing. "Ooh yes," he let out as Louis pushed it in.   
  


"Should I give you more?" Louis asked, grinding the toy into Harry. "Maybe push my cock in with the toy. Stretch you so full you're bursting."   
  


"More, more please," Harry answered. He started to feel fuzzy everywhere and if he could see, he knew his vision would be foggy. He wanted everything Louis would give him. The dildo felt amazing as it was, but if Louis wanted to add more, he wouldn't complain. He preened under Louis' touch and attention.   
  


"Not yet. If you're good while I'm punishing you, you'll get it." Louis told him, working the toy at a fast pace. He used one hand to spread Harry's cheeks, dragging his blunt nails against the skin which had to still have been irritated from his spanking earlier.   
  


Harry's abs twitched and he clenched tighter under Louis' nails scraping his bum. "Oh, oh, oh!" He exclaimed. He was still quite sensitive after that glorious spanking. He loved the pain though and his cock twitched even more with interest. His wrists pulled at the cuffs behind his back and he dug his heels further into the couch, slightly pushing himself into the couch cushions. His mouth gaped open as he twisted his head back and forth begging Louis for even more, "Please, Daddy, please."   
  


Louis smacked one of Harry's milky thighs and then put that hand on Harry's cock, stroking it while he fucked him.   
  


Harry fought to stay in control of faculties when Louis started stroking him in time with the thrusts. "Oh, fuuuck yessss," he groaned, letting Louis know that yes, he loved this. His head swam and his curls were in disarray. He started to feel that warm heat tingle in his belly. "Gonna-gonna come, Daddy," he warned.   
  


"Come whenever you need to," Louis murmured, stroking him with a tighter fist and turning on the vibrator while it was buried inside Harry.   
  


"Oh fuck!" Harry screamed as soon as he felt the vibrations. Louis' hand and the vibrator was the perfect combination to have him coming all over himself. He was pleasantly happy that he'd been wrong about which toy was inside him, but that didn't matter right now. His hips jerked up off the couch and he pulled his knees up to his chin as he spasmed his way through his orgasm. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," was all he could say. He relaxed his legs and arched his back off the couch as Louis continued pumping him. Though he was still in complete darkness, he turned his face forward and obscenely licked his lips, hoping Louis would notice. He could feel the warm sticky mess on his belly but he didn't care, because he was so close to going under already.   
  


"Hurt yet?" Louis asked, continuing to drill the vibrator against Harry's prostate.   
  


"Really sensitive," Harry said. He was so overstimulated he could barely talk. He wanted the pressure and the vibrator to stop. He wanted a second to breathe. But Louis pushed him, continuing with the vibrator right over his spot. He had no recovery time before he was coming again, this one forced. He thrashed on the couch, legs flying around until he eventually fell over on his side, pulling his legs together and away from Louis. He could feel the wet heat of tears already in the blindfold. "Please stop," Harry begged in a small, quivering voice.

Harry knew what to say if he truly needed Louis to stop or slow down. Until then, Louis would keep going. Harry knew his limits. Instead, Louis moved closer to Harry and held him in place so he couldn't squirm away any further, pounding the toy into him as it buzzed away at his prostate.

"Please s-stop Daddy! Please. It hurts now. Please, it hurts," Harry tried to use his words to get Louis to slow down. He pushed against Louis’ hold on him and tried to dislodge the vibrator, but that only made it worse. He was openly sobbing now, hiccuping his way through begging Louis to stop, blindfold soaked with tears. His hands were still cuffed behind him so he really couldn't do much, yet he still tried. "Please stop Daddy," he asked again, as Louis pushed the vibrator against his prostate even harder. "Daddy, no, no no- aahhh!" his pleas were cut off because he was coming again, but this one really hurt. His whole body turned in on itself, his jaw clenched shut, he could only hear buzzing and he held his breath. With one last gasp for air before he went under he shouted, "Please thank you stop Daddy."

Harry's cock drooled out a sad spurt of come when he came the most recent time, and Louis held Harry's knee and tried to roll him back onto his back. "Spread your legs," he told Harry, slipping off the couch and onto the floor in front of Harry. Harry stayed curled up and Louis smacked at the fleshy outside of his thigh with his other hand. "Harry. Spread your legs."

Harry didn't register that Louis was even speaking to him. His limbs felt heavy, he couldn't see anything. He felt a slight sting on his thigh but he wasn't sure what it was, barely feeling anything. His head swam, he was so spacey. All he could do was lay there.

Louis pulled Harry's legs apart himself and settled between them, sucking Harry into his mouth and licking at the tip, keeping an eye on his face. He kept working the vibrator inside Harry, fucking it in and out of him.

Harry was overwhelmed after he came and had completely lost track of, well, everything. He was still openly sobbing, gasping for breath when he felt a wet heat on his cock. "No, no, please, I can't," he thought he spoke. He was unsure if any sound was coming out of his mouth and the pressure on his prostate was too much. He tried to wrestle against his restraints, but they held secure and he was still blindfolded. He couldn't do any more. He couldn't come again. He needed his daddy and needed this to stop. Heaving in one last lungful of air, he practically screamed, "red."

The second that Harry worded out, Louis began moving. He first pulled his mouth off Harry's cock and then turned the toy off. He carefully eased it out of Harry's body and let it drop to the floor.

"Red, please, red, Louis," Harry continued to cry out. Thankfully, the pressure on his prostate stopped, but he couldn't stop crying. "Louis, please, Louis?"

Louis crawled up into the couch with Harry, pulling the other man into his lap. He cradled Harry gently, brushing back his curls and looking into his eyes. "Come back to me, baby," he murmured, pressing kisses to Harry's face and rubbing circles in his back.

Harry squinted when Louis removed the blindfold, his eyes trying to adjust to the light. He went to wrap his arms around Louis, but his wrists were still bound. The tears hadn't stopped, but he wasn't gasping for air anymore. He looked up into Louis' blue eyes and finally felt like he could breathe.

"Oh, honey," Louis murmured, brushing his thumbs under Harry's eyes to wipe the tears from his cheeks. He kept caressing Harry's face with one hand and used the other to reach behind Harry's back and use the quick release clasp on the cuffs to let Harry pull his arms free.

"Lou," Harry whispered as he laid mostly on top of him. Louis was finally touching him and it truly did feel like coming up for air. As soon as the cuffs were off, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' middle and squeezed, he needed to feel a bit more grounded. His tears had slowed down, but not stopped yet as he opened his eyes that he didn't remember even closing. "Lou, I-I am, I was just, you didn't...," Harry started but couldn't finish before he was sobbing again.

"It's alright, baby, you're perfect," Louis cooed, stroking Harry's hair and kissing his temple. "You used your word when you needed to, and that's why we have it. You did everything right. I love you so much, my beautiful, perfect boy."

"I wanted to be good for you. I'm so sorry," Harry apologized. He hated wording out, he didn't like the way it made him feel, but Louis was right: they have it for a reason. Harry kept his head on Louis' shoulder and reveled under his touch. Harry could tell Louis was being extra gentle with him right now, soft swipes across his cheeks, long caresses down his back and honestly, Harry needed that.

"You were good for me. Wording out when you need to is being good." Louis assured him, giving Harry a squeeze and continued to touch him, so gentle he was nearly reverent. "You're always perfect for me, Princess. The best, prettiest, most wonderful baby."

Harry's tears had finally stopped. "O-okay, thank you," he whispered. He shifted his body on Louis and his leg brushed against Louis' neglected cock. He looked up at Louis and questioned, "want me to, you know?"

"You don't need to," Louis said. "You were so gorgeous and I'm so worked up. A swift breeze would get me off."

Regardless, Harry reached down and unzipped Louis' trousers and pulled his cock out, stroking it firmly.

"I don't feel good about getting a handie from you when you still have tear tracks on your face," Louis said, though he didn't pull away or stop Harry. Harry was delicate right then, and anyway Louis was always bad at telling Harry no unless they were playing.

"This," Harry squeezed just a bit tighter and ran his thumb over the slit in the top a few times, "this doesn't feel good?"

"Of course it feels good, sweetie," Louis groaned, cupping Harry's face and pulling him in for a kiss. He didn't finish that thought, kissing Harry deeply.

Harry licked Louis' lips and gently sucked on his tongue, finishing the kiss with a nibble of his bottom lip. "Want you to come please," Harry said as he jerked his hand faster.

Louis was way ahead of him, sighing into Harry's mouth as he came. He spilled over Harry's fist, hands clutching at Harry's hair. "Fuck, Harry," he sighed, muffled by Harry's mouth.

The sting of Louis pulling his hair made a shiver run through his body and he watched as Louis came. This was his favorite way to see him, happy and sated. Harry smiled and laid back down on Louis' chest, wiping the last of his tears away using the discarded blindfold. He shifted his hips and gasped at the soreness between his cheeks. He was going to feel this for days to come.

Louis kept stroking Harry's hair, enjoying their little cuddle. Harry seemed content to just lay there, but Louis knew that Harry needed thorough aftercare and they eventually needed to debrief. "Are you alright, H?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, better now," Harry timidly answered. He knew they were going to have to unpack this whole scene, but he didn't want to just yet. He wasn't even all the way back up yet. So he asked, "Bath first?"

"Whatever you want, my love," Louis said. He found one of Harry's hands and lifted it up, kissing his knuckles. "Just let me hold you a little longer."

It was times like this that Harry felt so loved and cherished. He knew Louis would always be there for him and would always know what he needed, and he would give Louis the world in return. Louis was a beautiful person, inside and out, and he was the love of Harry's life. "I love you so much Louis."

"I love you too, baby," Louis said. He held Harry firmly, hand drifting up to touch Harry's hair again.

Harry was in that floaty headspace and took his time coming back up. Louis touching him always made the transition so much easier and quicker. Harry idly traced circles on Louis' chest with his fingers before he asked, "really Louis, was I good?" He bent his head back and puckered his lips, silently asking for another kiss.

Louis indulged Harry, giving him a firm but sweet kiss. "Perfect, darling. So good for me."

They laid there for who knows how long, the come that covered both of them already dry and starting to itch. Harry's bum was finally starting to feel better after all the fingering and vibrations.

Louis felt Harry go more and more pliant in his arms. Before they fell asleep all messy and sore, Louis nudged at Harry's hip. "Bath time, H."

"Yay, okay," Harry squealed. He loved bath time with Louis. As he started to get up, he realized how needy and emotional he'd been today. He sat up and idly scratched at his belly with his head hung low, a frown now on his once smiling face. "I've been all over the place today, Lou. And I don't even know why. I'm so sorry."

"Sometimes good boys have bad days," Louis told him, sitting up and smacking a kiss to his cheek before he crawled to the edge of the couch. "You're so exceptionally good the rest of the time, I can hardly fault you for being in a bad mood once in a while."

"I don't deserve you, babe," Harry said when Louis pulled back from the kiss. "I'm ready for that bath now, please."

"Come with me while I run it for us then," Louis said, not wanting to stop touching Harry for even a second. He may have been lucid, but Louis wasn't done taking care of him by a long shot.

Harry stood up with Louis, thankful Louis was still touching him, as they headed towards the bathroom. They walked slowly as Harry was quite wobbly on his feet.

Louis held Harry's hand as they walked, taking their time to get to their luxurious en suite which contained a shower big enough for both of them and a large jacuzzi tub that they both loved. Louis used his free hand to run the water and turned back to Harry while it was running. He helped Harry sit up on the counter, showering him in tender touches and soft words.

Harry melted into Louis and his affections. After his rollercoaster of emotions today, he needed the stability only Louis could provide. Harry loosely wrapped his legs around Louis' thighs and slumped over him, nibbling kisses up his neck.

They were gentle and soft with each other while they waited for the tub to fill, watching the bubbles that Louis had added foaming up to the lip of the tub. "Ready, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Yes, very," Harry answered, eyeing the welcoming bubbles.

They were both naked already, so slipping into the tub was quick and easy. Harry got in first and Louis turned the taps off, then climbed in behind Harry and let him lean back against his chest.

Harry reclined back against Louis and let his whole body finally relax, swishing the bubbles with his hands. "Mmm, this feels so good. Thank you"

"Anything for you, love," Louis murmured, kissing Harry's shoulder.

The hot water and Louis' touch worked wonders on Harry's muscles, the tension he didn't know he was holding melted from his shoulders. Louis washed Harry's hair, spending extra time massaging his scalp, then washed his body being extra gentle around his private bits. "Thank you-," Harry hesitated before he said a name, trying to make sure his head was in the right place, "Louis. Thank you."

Louis hummed in bliss, hugging him around his middle. "I love you so much, Harry."

Harry was feeling better by the second and as he stretched his legs out straight in front of him, he pushed on the end of the tub, forcing his body even closer to Louis'. He slightly slid up Louis' chest a bit and rested his head back on Louis' shoulder and spoke with a smirk, "Same."

They sat in the tub for the better part of an hour. Louis scrubbed the come off of Harry's tummy and carefully washed his sore hole, but they mostly just cuddled in the warm water, enjoying each other's warm skin and soft touches. When the water was starting to get too cool, Louis finished up the shoulder and neck rub he'd been giving Harry. "Need to get out soon, darling."

"Or," Harry started. "Or we could just run another tub full of hot water and lay here until we shrivel up to nothing," he countered. Harry was finally back up and was feeling good, playful even. Louis was always so careful and thorough with him after a scene, and even more so when he worded out, which didn't happen often. Today was different though, he'd done it twice. He knew Louis wasn't upset with him for doing it because Louis knew he needed to do it, but Harry still wanted to make it up to him. Before Louis could reply, Harry leaned forward and pulled the stopper, letting the cool water drain away.

Louis was hardly complaining about spending more time cuddling with Harry. He watched Harry lean forward and turn the tap back on once the old water had drained. He waited until Harry had put the plug back in and was running them another tub full of hot water before he spoke again. "What do you have to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"Umm, nothing that I can remember. Maybe go out to the shops for some more food, but it's not a necessity. Why? What do you have in mind?" Harry questioned as he returned to his previous position on Louis' chest. Harry raked his hands up and down Louis' calves and thighs eventually pulling Louis' feet into his lap to begin a foot rub. Maybe Harry needed this more than he thought. Maybe Louis did too.

"We could keep tweaking the songs Liam and I were working on. Maybe record some demos," Louis suggested. He gently finger combed Harry's hair back and began braiding it loosely.

"Really? Louis that sounds great!" Harry exclaimed sitting up to face Louis too fast causing some of the water to slosh over the edge of the tub. "But first," Harry paused for dramatic effect and held a finger in the air, "finish my hair please." Then he turned back around so Louis could resume the braiding.

"You're a bit silly today," Louis noted with a smile. That meant that he was feeling alright after having to word out. That made Louis feel better. When he moved he dislodged the braid that Louis had started, so he untangled the remnants of it and started over.

"Yeah, well," Harry started but never finished. "I wanna paint my nails too. Pink maybe? Or black. Or lavender," he rambled on as Louis finished up his braid. "I could paint yours too, if you want. Turn around, let me do you now," Harry insisted as he went to shoving Louis' shoulders.

"Bossy," Louis mumbled but he did as he was told. They had to do some shifting in order to get in the right position but they managed.

Harry didn't reply, he just settled Louis on his chest, the exact opposite of how they were a moment ago and began rubbing Louis' neck and shoulders, massaging deep into the muscle. Louis deserved to be pampered too. After a bit, Harry leaned over and kissed down Louis' neck and slid his left hand around Louis' belly, slowly working his way down.

"Mm, getting a little frisky there?" Louis asked, though he'd be lying if he wasn't feeling a little turned on from being pressed naked against Harry while his big strong hands rubbed the aches from his muscles.

"I would like to get a lot frisky," Harry said while his lips still kissed Louis' neck. He reached even further down with his left hand and felt that Louis was interested. "You're fucking hot Louis," he moaned just before taking ahold of Louis' cock and biting onto his neck. "Can you blame me?" He spoke casually like he wasn't jerking off the love of his life. "I want to go again." Harry's right hand traveled around Louis' torso and was lightly pinching a nipple while his left kept on, getting tighter around Louis' cock. "And I want  _ you _ inside me this time."

"You can have me," Louis groaned, melting in Harry's arms. "You can have whatever you want, Harry."

Harry kept stroking Louis until he was completely hard, thumbing over his tip. "God, Louis, I want you." Harry slid down in the tub and rocked his pelvis into Louis' lower back. "Please Daddy."

"Are you sure?" Louis asked, though his cock was very much on board with Harry's hot body pressed up against him. "Aren't you sore?"

"A little, yeah, but Louis, it's been weeks since we've made love. I want this," Harry said as he squeezed Louis' cock.

"You know you always get what you want from me," Louis said, leaning back against Harry. "Wanna ride me?" he asked, pushing back against Harry's cock. It probably still had to hurt.

"Yeah, I really do," Harry moaned. "But not in here," Harry chuckled. "Let's get rinsed off," he said as he started to stand and head towards the shower.

Louis watched Harry stand, eyes on his cock. "Does it hurt to get hard?" he asked.

"Not now, it doesn't. We've been in the bath for almost two hours, Lou. But it did hurt earlier... When I worded out,” Harry confessed.

"I'm glad you feel better," Louis said. Louis was past feeling guilty about hurting Harry. They'd been doing this for so long. "Even gladder than I'm gonna make you feel good now. Gonna give you everything you want, 'cause you're my princess and you deserve the world."

"Aw, Daddy," Harry blushed as he tucked his chin down. "I'm ready for that too," Harry said as he turned on the shower for their quick rinse. He knew better than to just wipe off the bubbles from the bath because after a while certain areas started to get itchy, so they rinsed together, sharing sweet kisses and promises of pleasure. After all their years together, Harry still felt just as in love now as he did when he was a teenager.

It wasn't as bad as it had been when they'd first got together, but Louis' body still immediately responded to being naked around Harry. They were naturally drawn to each other, and Louis felt helpless to resist touching Harry, even idly as they showered.

The warm water flowed over them as Harry rinsed them both thoroughly. His fingertips were so pruney and shriveled that they felt rough. He gently stroked Louis' cock even after they finished rinsing, just enough to keep him hard, but not enough to make him come. Harry nibbled at Louis' neck while he dried them both off and then led Louis to their king size four poster bed.

"Mm," Louis sighed at Harry's attention. He stroked his hands down Harry's sides, feeling all his soft, warm skin and the curves of his body.

"Can I eat you out, Lou?" Harry bravely asked, he rarely got the chance to do it, but it was one of his favorite things.

"Yeah," Louis pulled Harry in for another kiss, sucking on his lip before he pulled back. "How do you want me?" Louis asked.

"Middle of the bed, on your hands and knees please," he answered.

Louis gave Harry one more kiss, then crawled up on the bed. He settled into the position Harry had requested. He wasn't in this position often, and he shivered with excitement.

Harry was positively giddy as he watched Louis get on the bed. He tugged on his own very interested cock as he followed Louis. "Thank you," Harry said softly. He wanted this to be good for his daddy, so he went slow, palming Louis' ass and spreading his cheeks. He licked a wide stripe from Louis' balls up to his hole then began sucking and nibbling at the puckered flesh. Louis tasted so good and Harry tried nudging his tongue inside him. He was tight, but Harry persisted, and after a few tries, he managed to get inside.

As soon as Harry's tongue started working, Louis started breathing out soft moans. He sunk down so he was leaning on his elbows. "Oh, baby..." he sighed.

Harry heard Louis moaning and that only made him want to hear more. He enthusiastically doubled his efforts, letting out his own moans and humming against Louis' rim. He lowered his face and sucked on Louis' balls one at a time as he gently pressed one finger inside Louis.

Louis lurched forward when Harry slid a finger into him, burying his face in the bedding to muffle his moans. He hadn't had anything inside him in at least a month. Harry was always all too eager to get fucked into the mattress and Louis always gave him exactly what he wanted.

"You okay down there, babe?" Harry chuckled when Louis lunged away from him.

"Yeah, god," he moaned. "Feels so good."

Harry smiled under the praise and followed Louis down as he dove back in. "You taste so good, Lou," Harry said as he bit at one of Louis' ass cheeks. "You're so fucking hot, your ass is just," he licked another broad stripe across Louis' hole, "wow," he finally finished.

"The feeling's mutual," Louis said, leaning his head against the bed.

Harry slicked up his index finger and slowly pushed it back into Louis while his other hand reached around and started to slide up and down Louis' cock. He slid his tongue in next to his finger and licked in as far as he could. He wanted Louis to enjoy this as much as he was. He pushed his finger in as far as he could and swirled it around, searching for Louis' prostate, while continuing to jerk him off.

When Harry's fingertip brushed over his prostate, Louis jumped, squirming in pleasure. "Oh, fuck," he gasped. "Right there baby, don't stop."

Harry loved Louis like this and he loved that he was the one to do this for him. He kept his finger right where it was, rubbing harder in smaller circles. The litany of moans and curses coming out of Louis' mouth was almost enough to have him coming too, but he held off. Right now was about Louis, besides he wanted to come with Louis inside him. He kept licking Louis' rim and thumbed over his cock head with his fingers, wanting this to be so good for Louis.

"Gonna make me come," Louis breathed out through gritted teeth. "Your tongue's so good, Harry..."

"Yes, come Daddy," Harry said, muffled by ass cheeks. He buried his face and jabbed his tongue in and out of Louis' hole as fast as he could, jerking Louis' cock all the while.

Louis muffled his groan as he came, making a mess of Harry's hand and the bedding below them. His hips twitched and he would have nearly collapsed on his front if Harry wasn't still supporting him.

"Oh yeah," Harry moaned with Louis as he came and tightened his grip on Louis' hips, holding him upright. Louis spasmed on Harry's tongue and cock twitched in his hand. When Louis was done, Harry gently rolled him on his side and crawled up the bed to lay next to him, facing Louis. Harry brought his hand that was full of Louis' come up to his mouth, making sure Louis was watching him as he licked his hand clean and then whispered, "Princess is filthy Daddy."

Louis groaned when Harry put on a show for him, his cock throbbing and sensitive. "Just how I like him," he said with a smirk, waiting for Harry to finish sucking his fingers clean, all while keeping scorching eye contact with Louis, before he moved in to kiss Harry.

Harry welcomed Louis' kiss, letting Louis guide it completely. He reached down and palmed Louis' ass cheeks again, simply because he could. Harry ran his hands up and down Louis' chest, murmuring sweet nothings.

Harry tasted like arse and come but it only stoked the fire of Louis' arousal, at least as much as Harry's hands wandering over his body. One of Louis' hands traveled down to where Harry's cock was dripping, squeezing the shaft and stroking his thumb over the sticky head.

"Ooh yes-s," Harry shuddered out. "I'm so close already. I wanna ride you now. Do you need a minute?"

"Yeah. You could use that pretty mouth of yours to get me nice and hard for you," Louis suggested, lifting his hand off Harry's cock and rubbing his messy thumb along Harry's bottom lip so he could taste himself.

"Okay Daddy," Harry jumped to comply. In his hastiness, he nearly elbowed Louis in the face. "Sorry," he said as an afterthought as he pushed Louis back down in the bed and crawled between his legs. Then he paused for a moment. "Actually, can we sixty nine?"

Louis chuckled at Harry's eagerness. "Only if I can eat your arse while you're blowing me," he said, brushing back a wayward curl and tucking it behind Harry's ear. "I'd love for you to sit on my face before you sit on my dick."

"Christ, Louis, yes, the answer is always yes," Harry said as he maneuvered around, bracketing Louis' head with his calves. He nosed at Louis' cock, both of his arms on either side of Louis' hips to hold him up, and kitten licked the tip, slightly teasing.

Louis didn't bother teasing like Harry was. So soon as Harry's pert little bum was hovering over his face, he reached up and held him by the hips, pulling him down and smothering himself with Harry, tongue first.

"Oooohhhhh, fuuuuuck," Harry let out. This was the first time he'd been touched since the vibrator almost three hours ago, and he felt like he had been straddling the edge ever since. His hole did feel tender, but in the best way. He laid his head on Louis' thigh as he tried to resist rocking back into Louis' face. He was not going to last long.

Louis ate Harry out enthusiastically, playing with Harry's hole with his tongue. Occasionally he pulled back to rub his scruffy jaw against Harry's skin, teasing him with the rough sensation.

"I can't, I can't, I'm gonna come," Harry warned. "Need you now."

"Then do it," Louis said. His cock was hard and ready for Harry, so he sucked one last dirty kiss to Harry's hole, then helped him crawl down his body on shaky legs.

"Lube, lube, lube," he muttered to himself as he crawled down Louis. He opened the bedside table only to find nothing. "Um, Lou?" He questioned. "Where's the lube?"

"Must have left it out in the living room when we were playing earlier," Louis said. He smirked and gave Harry's bum a smack. "Go and get it."

The sting of that smack only made him want this more, made him remember the spanking before dinner. "Oh, for fuck's sake," Harry grumbled as he staggered off the bed on wobbly legs. After he got his balance back, he jogged to the living room and began frantically searching between the cushions. After what seemed like hours of searching, he finally found it all the way at the end of the couch, shoved to the very back.  _ How the fuck, _ he thought. He grabbed the bottle and held it up like a trophy as he ran back to their bedroom, cock bouncing excitedly between his legs. He was slightly out of breath when he made it back to the bed but crawled back on top of Louis and gave him a victory kiss. "'Kay, ready!" Harry exclaimed.

Louis took the lube from Harry and slicked up his own cock, then smeared some around and on Harry's hole just to be safe. He flung the bottle aside and then squeezed Harry's thighs. "Alright. Do your worst, sunshine."

Harry couldn't help but giggle at that. Louis always had perfect comedic timing, but  _ now was not the time _ . Harry straddled Louis' thighs, feet digging into the bed on either side of Louis' hips, and grasped Louis' cock as he lined up and ever so slowly started to sink down. As soon as the crown was in, Harry let out a ragged breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was tender and extra sensitive from the day's previous activities, but was still pretty open. He stopped for a moment just to breathe and relax because no matter how many times Louis fucked him, he always needed a moment to adjust. After he felt ready, he leaned back on his hands over Louis' thighs and sank the rest of the way down. "Jesus," he groaned out. He bounced a few times, getting used to the drag again, before he leaned forward again to kiss Louis on the neck, his hands on either side of Louis' head. This was what Harry wanted. Face to face love making. And he ground down, circling his hips in figure eights, jerking them forward then back. Harry couldn't get enough. On a particularly quick thrust of his hips, Louis' cock finally hit his prostate and Harry wailed. "Oh, fuck, Lou, 's so good," he yelled. He kept the same rhythm until he thought he was going to pass out. He started to get close and started to get sloppy so he began to beg. "Please, Lou, fuck me. Wanna. Want you. Please."

Louis had been waiting to take charge. He loved watching Harry ride his cock like a pro, loved the flex of his muscles and the heaving of his chest and how his curls and his cock bounced, but he loved being in control too. As soon as Harry started begging, Louis held Harry by the hips and rolled them both sideways until he ended up between Harry's legs. He adjusted his stance and tugged Harry's legs up to hitch over his hips, then started pounding him into the mattress.

"Aahhh! Yes, yes, yes," Harry cried out in time with every one of Louis' thrusts. He reached up towards Louis' neck to pull him down into a filthy kiss. Louis was hitting all right spots and angles and before long, Harry started to feel the heat in his belly. "Fuuuuuck," he moaned out. "Please don't stop, I'm gonna come."

"Good boy," Louis growled, adding some bite into their kisses. "Want my princess to come on daddy's cock."

And that was all it took to have Harry clenching around Louis and coming all over his belly as he squeezed his eyes closed and let out his most obscene moan yet. "So good Daddy, so good," he sighed out, still feeling his cock throb against his lower belly. "Please Daddy," he said as he tried to clench his muscles even tighter for Louis.

"Yeah? Want my come, baby?" Louis teased, though he was so close to coming his thrusts were becoming erratic. Harry's tight hole squeezing and pulsing around him had him just at the precipice of his orgasm.

"Come inside me, Daddy," Harry begged, arching his back and meeting Louis' hips, thrust for thrust. "Please," he brokenly whined out.

"Yes, baby, gonna fill you up," Louis groaned, slipping his arm under Harry to cradle his body at the dip of his back. He lifted Harry up a bit, pulling him back into each one of his thrusts. His hips snapped rapidly until they stilled, twitching with each pulse of come he pumped into Harry.

Harry was in heaven. He watched as Louis filled him, a blissful grin on his face. Harry stretched his arms up silently asking Louis to come down to him and lay on his chest.

Louis went where Harry wanted him to, laying his head on Harry's chest and sighing in bliss. "Perfect as always, Haz."

"Thank you," Harry replies. "You weren't too bad yourself," he teased as he scratched up and down Louis back.

Louis grinned and arched at the scratching. "Mm. Keep going like that and I'll need to fuck you again."

"Can't handle a little teasing, Tomlinson?" Harry smirked as he stretched his arm out and slapped Louis' ass cheek, creating a loud and wet  _ whack _ on his bum.

Louis squeaked when Harry smacked his bum. "I can handle teasing, but when you do it, it turns me on."

Harry shuffled a bit under Louis causing Louis to slip out of him and he winced slightly. "Are you kidding me? We literally  _ just _ had sex. You want more?" Harry asked, trying desperately to hide his shock.

"Why are you surprised?" Louis asked. "When we were kids we used to spend all day in bed." He shifted so he was a little more comfortable and kissed Harry's cheek. "You used to wear me out."

"Key part of that phrase is," and Harry used air quotes for this," _ "we were kids." _ And I'm not surprised. You were and always will be insatiable," Harry laughed.

"Mm, I just can't ever get enough of you," Louis murmured, proud of himself for the smooth flirting he was doing.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Harry said as he blushed. "I mean, look at me, ever the blushing bride," he pointed out, gesturing to his pink cheeks. " _ Never enough _ ," he lowly sang. This was Harry's favorite part of it all, their crazy life, when it was just him and Louis, whether they were cooking breakfast or shopping or flirting after sex. It was the domesticity of it all. A quiet calm settled over them. Happiness, he supposed. But the calm didn't last long. It never did with the firecracker he held in his arms.

Louis rolled back on top of Harry, giggling at little 'oof!' he let out. "I know it's late and I worked today and then we scened and then had two rounds of regular sex so I should be tired, but I'm just...not," Louis said, propping himself up to look down at Harry. "Wanna eat ice cream and watch Netflix?”

"Hell yeah," Harry agreed, furiously nodding his head. "The nakedness is implied, though, right? 'Cause I really don't wanna get dressed. And honestly, it'd be a shame to cover this up," he said as he cupped Louis' ass in both hands and jiggled it happily.

Louis giggled loudly, trying and failing to catch and stop Harry's hands from making his booty bounce. They wrestled for a moment before he finally gained the upper hand, holding Harry's wrists down against the mattress. "Naked ice cream and Netflix. Let's go."

"Okay, okay, you win," Harry conceded while being held in place. "Your big strong muscles pinning me down though, not gonna lie, that's hot."

"And I'm the insatiable one?" Louis said, pinching Harry's soft hip and then getting up off him.

"Set myself up for that one, didn't I? I'm just gonna wash off real quick then the Netflixing can commence," Harry said as he headed towards the bathroom. "You pick the program tonight.”

"Then you can pick the ice cream," Louis said, catching Harry's wrist and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"Deal," Harry whispered into Louis' mouth. "And, Louis?" He started.

"Yes, my love?" Louis asked, eyes bright and playful as he looked up at Harry.

"I love you-," Harry paused, "but I totally let you win earlier," he added before he spun around and rushed to the bathroom and locked the door.

This did not surprise Louis. Harry could lay him out in a second if he wanted to. Louis headed down to the living room and started forming a nest on the couch, lounging on blankets and surfing channels.

Harry didn't take long in the bathroom, just a quick wipe down so he wouldn't get sticky later. But then, he had a thought. Louis  _ was _ insatiable, so it was best to stay prepared. After washing off, he snuck quietly back into their room and rummaged around on the bed until he found the lube then went to their closet for their sex box, looking for a plug. He briefly heard Louis puttering around in the living room and the changing of the channels so he went back into the bathroom. He lubed up the plug then his hole and carefully pushed it inside himself. It wasn't terribly big, but it did the job, and it had a shiny black jewel base on it. He washed his hands and then walked into the kitchen, heading towards the freezer for the ice cream. He grabbed two pints, one mint chocolate chip and one vanilla, then headed to the couch where Louis was nestled under pillows and blankets galore.

Louis held his arms out for Harry as soon as he entered the room, ready to hold his baby close and eat some ice cream while watching tv. "Come here, love," he said, smiling at Harry.

Usually, Harry was complete shit at keeping secrets so as he smiled warmly at Louis he tried his absolute best to school his face. He handed Louis his pint of ice cream and asked what they were going to watch, carefully settling down.

"American Horror Story," Louis replied. "If you get scared, feel free to cling to me in terror."

"Psh, " Harry scoffed. "I know this is fake, so it won't scare me," Harry said in protest even though he wriggled closer to Louis and pulled the blankets up as far as they could go. He would never admit to Louis that he had tried to watch this show multiple times already in the day time with all the lights on and still couldn't make it through one entire episode. But this time was different, Louis was here to save him.

Louis put his arm around Harry and they settled in together. He retrieved the tub of vanilla ice cream and opened it, digging in.

"Hey, hey, that's mine!" Harry argued, reaching for the pint. "I brought you mint chocolate chip."

"We can share," Louis said, offering a spoonful of vanilla to Harry.

"Fine," Harry huffed and promptly reached over and speared the vanilla pint with his spoon, digging out as much as he could, instantly creating a mess on Louis' chest. "Oops," Harry shrugged and turned back to the TV. "So, what season is this?"

"Two," Louis answered. "The creepy asylum one."

"Great," Harry muttered under his breath, licking at his makeshift ice cream cone spoon.

Louis kept digging spoonfuls of ice cream from the tub, eating the ice cream and then licking the spoon clean. They kept snacking on ice cream as it was revealed that Dr. Threadson was the serial killer and Lana was chained to the floor with her girlfriend's frozen corpse on the tiled floor next to her.

Harry was intently focused on the TV and when Lana screamed, he almost jumped out of his skin. He didn't realize it but he had slowly sunk down into the couch so much that his head was level with Louis' bicep. He unconsciously raised the blanket higher and higher until it was just under his nose. He stared at the TV with wide eyes and his fists clenched so tight in the blanket, his knuckles were white.

Louis turned and looked down at where Harry was hiding. He waited a moment and then hugged Harry very suddenly, jostling him and laughing at him when he jumped.

"Fuck me!" Harry practically screamed. "That shit ain't funny Lou!" He pouted as he wriggled his way out of Louis' hold on him. Louis was still laughing when Harry got up to put the ice cream away. He stood up and bent forward to grab the melting pints off the table and started to march off towards the kitchen.

Louis watched him go and pouted. "Babe I'm sorry, please come back and cuddle with me," Louis called.

"I will but only if you promise not to scare me again," Harry yelled from the kitchen, still feeling a little shaken. He finished with the ice cream and waltzed back into the living room, ready to nestle back in.

"I would never," Louis gasped, despite the fact that he just had. He made grabby hands at Harry as he approached.

"Yeah, sure," Harry replied, completely unconvinced. Harry dropped onto the couch and laid his head in Louis' lap as he reached for the blankets. Eating that ice cream had made him a bit chilly.

"Would you like to watch something else then, Haz?" Louis asked, playing with Harry's curls as soon as his head settled in his lap.

Harry yawned then answered. "That wasn't the deal. I choose the ice cream, you choose the Netflix," he said through another yawn. Louis was going to put him right to sleep by running his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry felt the drowsiness creep up on him as soon as he laid down.

"Alright, then I'm making an executive decision and we're watching Nailed It," Louis declared, switching to the hilarious cooking show.

" _ Executive decision _ ," Harry mocked, but deep down he was grateful Louis changed the show.

Louis kept playing with Harry's hair, slowly and gently, as he watched amateur home cooks try to duplicate flawless Pinterest recipes.

Harry fell asleep shortly afterwards and started dreaming. He saw him and Louis standing at an altar, both dressed in tuxedos, surrounded by their friends and family. He felt so happy and content.

Shortly after Harry fell asleep, Louis got a phone call from his mum so he paused the show and picked up. He kept his voice soft so that Harry could keep sleeping and chatted with his mum.

Harry was trying to say his vows but Louis kept interrupting him with idle chit chat.  _ Louis, I'm trying to confess my undying love to you right now and you keep talking _ , dream Harry pouted. Just as he was about to call off the entire wedding because Louis couldn't keep his mouth shut for one damn minute, he was jostled awake. He blearily turned over into his back and rubbed his eyes while Louis kept on visiting with his mum, which was apparent now that Harry was awake. "Tell her I said hi," he whispered. He started to roll back over but as he dug his feet into the couch to turn, he gasped quite loudly because the plug he'd long forgotten about had just pushed directly onto his prostate.

"Harry just woke up, he says hi," Louis said, pausing when Harry gasped and jerked violently. He kept his eyes narrowed as his mum said hi to Harry and then kept talking to him.

Harry noticed the questioning look on Louis' face but said nothing, shrugging his shoulders instead. He was intent on keeping his secret until Louis noticed. The power nap had given him a second wind and a dry mouth. So he stood up and walked in front of Louis, having to step over his outstretched legs and took the long way around the couch as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

Naked or not, Louis' eyes always followed Harry as he moved through a room. He lingered on Harry's cock first, before he properly took in the rest of his perfect body. Not a day went by when Louis didn't feel blessed to have hooked such a hottie.

Louis hadn't noticed.  _ Shit _ . Harry huffed out a frustrated breath after downing a full glass of water. He could still hear Louis on the phone with Jay so he took his time planning his next move. He was determined now. There was no way he was going to fall asleep again tonight with that plug still inside him. His wheels started turning as he devised a plan. He walked over to the freezer and took out two ice cubes, one in each hand, and stalked back to Louis. He stopped on the back side of the couch right behind Louis and leaned down to nibble at his ear that wasn't currently taking in everything Jay was telling him.

Maybe he was taking in what his mum was telling him, but he certainly wasn't processing much of it. He melted under Harry's touch, tilting his head so that Harry had full and unimpeded access to his neck.

Harry graciously took the invitation and open mouth kissed down Louis' neck, taking his time while letting the ice cubes melt in his fists. Louis rested his head back on the couch and Harry continued nibbling at him. When his fingers started to lose feeling, he sneakily reached his arms around Louis and pinched both of his nipples with his frozen fingers and slid them all over Louis' chest, smirking to himself as he did so.

Louis shrieked and threw his phone across the room. "Harry what the fuck?!" he shouted, turning on Harry and immediately grabbing him by the wrists.

Harry was too busy laughing to give him a proper answer. All he could manage was a broken, "Gotcha!"

Louis was too busy trying to find his phone, where his mum was presumably still talking. He finally found it and waited until the first gap his mum gave him to come up with some excuse of why he needed to go.

While Louis was searching for his phone, Harry fluffed his hair, pinched his own nipples and turned around, facing away from Louis. As soon he heard the quiet mumble of Jay's voice stop, he turned his torso back towards Louis and dramatically raised his hand up high in the air before smacking his ass cheek loudly. "Oooohhhhh, Daddy, that felt soooo good," he moaned as he sauntered toward their bedroom. He felt no shame whatsoever.

Louis was hanging up almost before he finished saying goodnight to her. He tossed his phone aside and turned just in time to see Harry's little display. He was on his feet and following Harry, and he caught him right as he crossed the threshold to their bedroom. "What was that about Harry?" he asked coldly.

"Oh, come on, Lou. Just playing around," Harry answered but he got the feeling Louis wasn't as amused as he was.

"I was talking to my mum, Harry. That was so disrespectful," Louis said, finally reaching Harry.

Harry's face fell in shame as he frowned. He hadn't thought of it that way, he just wanted to prank Louis, and besides that, Jay had accidentally seen and heard a lot worse from the two of them. "I'm sorry, Lou. It was never my intention to make you mad or be disrespectful. I really was just playing around," Harry apologized as he turned away from Louis and headed to the bathroom to take out the stupid plug so he could go to bed. This was so not how he saw this playing out.

"Where are you going?" he asked, taking steps to follow Harry and continue confronting him. "Harry. I'm talking to you."

Harry whirled around to face Louis, frustration radiating off him. "I said I was sorry. I really didn't think it was that big of a deal. But, apparently, I was wrong. I won't do it again, ok?" He stormed off, once again headed for the bathroom.

When Harry turned away from him this time, Louis saw the waddle in his gait which made him pause. "Baby...is your bum really that sore?" he asked, annoyance draining from him to be replaced with concern.

"No," was the only answer Harry gave, not caring that Louis even asked about it. He was on the verge of being pissed off as it was.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Harry," Louis said, following after Harry. His voice was soft and he was sincerely sorry. "I thought you were being a brat to get a rise out of me...kinda thought you wanted me to react."

"Well, I did but not-" Harry stopped mid-rant as the realization that Louis had already started dawned on him, all residual anger disappearing instantly. Harry turned his toes inward and clasped his hands together in front of him with his eyes cast downward when he muttered, "Yeah, that's exactly what I wanted." He paused then finished with a low, "Daddy."

"Good boy," Louis said, stopping in front of Harry and reaching up to rub his hands up and down Harry's biceps. He used one hand to tip his head up so their eyes could meet. "All you had to do was ask, lovely."

"But sometimes it's more fun to get in trouble first," Harry admitted. "I just didn't expect your acting to be so convincing."

"It probably wouldn't be as fun if you weren't a little brat sometimes," Louis agreed. "What did you want me to do? I don't want to spank you again today."

Harry reached up and placed both of his hands flat on Louis' chest and leaned in and kissed Louis. It was most definitely not chaste. It was filthy from the start, deep and ragged. Harry took wantonly from Louis, sucking on his bottom lip and biting it, took everything Louis gave. He'd already had his slow sex of the day, now he wanted it rough. His arms wound around Louis' neck as they finished their kiss. "Punish me, please," he finally answered.

"Pick a plug, put it in, and then get on your knees beside the bed," Louis said, mind made up. "Pick a big plug so I won't have to wait to fuck into you." He let go of Harry then and turned, walking towards the door to the hall. "I'm going to get a drink. Be ready by the time I get back."

Harry could barely contain his smile. He'd done it, successfully keeping a secret from Louis. "Um, okay, well," Harry stammered before Louis left the room, pinching his lower lip between his thumb and index finger.

Louis went to their kitchen, shivering a little since he was still naked. He retrieved one of the blankets from their little nest on the couch, wrapping it around himself like a cape. Since he was cold, he decided to have a cup of tea. He put the kettle on and sat down at the kitchen table. Harry would just have to wait.

Harry was positively joyous as he bounced on his tip toes and clasped his hands together a few times as he did a mini happy dance in their bedroom, after Louis walked out of course. He walked to the bed and knelt down beside it, getting into a comfortable position. Then he reached behind him to feel the plug, pulling it out to its widest girth then pushing it back in a few times, making sure there was plenty of lube. This small action alone was enough to have him panting. He looked down at his already half hard cock and gave it a quick tug, then he settled in to wait. He knew Louis would take his time coming back, he always did, although he was unsure if it was because Louis wanted to keep him on edge or if he did things or if he did it simply to give Harry plenty of time to prepare. In any case, he was ready. And he patiently waited.

Louis looked at his phone while his kettle boiled, and he made his tea extra milky so that he could drink it sooner and get back to Harry. Soon, his tea was the right temperature to drink and so he finished it in a few large sips, warmed on the inside as he rinsed out his cup and went back to the bedroom to see to Harry.

Harry was still on his knees beside the bed when he heard Louis walking down the hall. He turned his head to watch him walk in and boy, was he glad he did, because Louis was wearing a cape. And only a cape. A wide toothy grin instantly appeared on Harry's face.

Their bedroom was warmer than the living room since it was a smaller space, so Louis let the blanket drop before he approached the bed. He walked right past Harry and went to their closet to find what he needed for what he had planned, then returned to the bed. Harry's eyes followed him as he moved. "Close your eyes," he ordered as he approached Harry. "Keep them closed unless you want me to blindfold you. Same goes for your hands. Keep them to yourself or I'm cuffing them behind your back."

Harry's heart raced in anticipation as he watched Louis emerge from their closet. But he obediently closed his eyes and latched his hands together behind his back. "I'll be good," he said as an afterthought, realizing he never actually answered Louis.

"Good boy. I'm seeing how good you are at self restraint." Louis sat down on the bed next to Harry, putting his groin at tantalizing face level with Harry, not that he could see. "I'm going to bend you over the bed now so I can get a good look at your hole and the toy you've stuffed yourself with."

Harry nodded in response.  _ Self restraint _ . He had never been great at not giving in, but he would try his hardest. He wanted to be good.

Louis held Harry by the shoulders and moved him, bending him over the edge of the bed and then spreading his cheeks.

Although Louis didn't know that Harry had had that plug in for a few hours now, he still prided himself on keeping that secret. Harry went pliant under Louis' hands so he could manhandle him. As soon as he felt Louis' fingers spread him wide, he flinched slightly, even though Louis had told him exactly what he was going to do. He tried not to let his anxiousness get the best of him.

"Thought you'd pick a bigger one than this," Louis commented, nudging his thumb over the sparkling black jewel at the base. "You must want it to hurt."

"You should know that by now," Harry muffled out, his face buried in the duvet. Harry realized that it wasn't a difficult task to keep his eyes closed, for now anyway. Maybe he could get through this after all.

"It's so pretty, maybe I'll leave it in..." Louis mused, still gently playing with the toy. "Maybe I'll jerk off right next to you and you won't be allowed to see or touch."

"No, please, no," Harry begged. "Thank you, but- please no."

"You're lucky you have such a perfect tight hole then," Louis mused, tugging the toy out and immediately replacing it with his cock.

"Oh fuck yes," Harry cried into the mattress, the pain only increasing his pleasure. He squeezed his eyes closed and knotted his fingers even tighter as he pleaded for more. "Fuck me Daddy. Fuck me hard."

Louis could barely fuck Harry at all at that moment. Harry's muscles had tightened up significantly since Louis made him come multiple times that evening. He was worked open a bit from the plug but he felt tight as a vice around Louis, slick and hot. Louis could only move slightly, gradually fucking Harry open.

Harry tried to relax as much as he could, knowing Louis was significantly thicker than the plug, but God, if the pain didn't turn him on. "Wan'it rough, Lou," he slurred out. "Please, please Daddy," he begged through broken sobs. His eyes watered and he knew his cheeks were flushed, but he needed this right fucking now.

Louis fucked into Harry harder, holding Harry firmly by the hips and pounding into him. His pelvis probably pressed somewhat painfully against the edge of the box spring. Louis reached one hand up and tangled it in Harry's long curls, pulling his head back so nothing would muffle his sweet moans.

Harry loved it when Louis was rough with him, pounding into him hard enough to make his teeth chatter. Harry was letting out a litany of moans and curses that were being muffled into the bed when Louis pulled him backwards by his hair. Harry cried out. Louis was punching loud "ah ah ahs" out of him every time he pushed forward, and now he was louder than ever. "Fuck yes Daddy, please don't stop," Harry growled out.

"You're so loud," Louis commented smugly. "If we were in a hotel room, the boys would be able to hear how well I'm fucking you."

"Only for you," Harry replied. And yes, Harry was loud because this was beyond good and he wanted Louis to know. He wasn't allowed to be so vocal when they were on tour because of the rest of the band possibly hearing them. Louis had said to him once that the sounds Harry made were only for Louis to hear. But that hadn't stopped Louis from making him scream a time or two to satisfy Harry's slight kink about it. Harry's hips were being slammed into the bed and he wanted so badly to reach back and touch Louis to ground himself. He could feel the clouds of subspace moving in and the more Louis talked, the denser they got.

As much as this position let Louis absolutely pound Harry's ass, it was also making it too easy for him to obey the rules Louis laid out. To make things a little more challenging, Louis pulled out for a second, ignoring Harry's protests as he rolled Harry over on his back. He shoved Harry up the bed so he could climb on it properly, then moved down between Harry's perfect, endless legs, and fucked back inside him.

"Oh, Christ," Harry sighed out. He didn't fight Louis at all as he maneuvered him around on the bed, but now that he was laid out on his back he wanted to look at Louis' face and watch him fuck him. And now his arms were trapped behind his back under his full body weight. Harry leaned his head up for only a moment and snuck a brief look at Louis' face, hoping Louis wasn't already looking at him.

Louis was looking down at Harry's face. He cocked an eyebrow upon seeing Harry looking up at him. "If I catch you looking again, I'm gonna stop fucking you and get myself off."

"No, no, please don't, I promise I won't look anymore," Harry rushed out as the spacey clouds rushed in, and as a show of good faith he squeezed his eyes closed and covered them with his hands, careful not to touch anything else. "Just please don't stop," Harry added.

"Then show me you can behave," Louis told him, picking up his harsh pace again.

"I will, I will, I will, Daddy," Harry promised. He was so close, just hearing Louis reprimand him forced his orgasm closer. "Close, I'm so close," Harry warned. "Can I come?"

"Not until after I do," Louis told him, hitching one of Harry's legs up and pushing it up against his chest so he was bent in half and Louis could fuck him even deeper.

Being told he couldn't touch Louis really was making him practice his self restraint, because all he wanted to do right now was run his hands over Louis' chest then down his back and grab his bum. He wanted to watch Louis come. Harry wanted a lot of things, needed a lot of things. Needed to come soon. So, he searched for words through his spacey mind to say to help Louis along since he wasn't allowed to do anything else. Louis was hitting his prostate now in their new position with every thrust and Harry was having trouble focusing. "Love-when-you-fuck-me-like-this," he gasped out between each thrust of Louis' hips. "So-deep-oooohhhh, fuck, Daddy!" Harry was hurtling towards coming and could not slow down. Everything felt so good, so fuzzy.

Harry's moans and how he squirmed combined with the tightness of his body had Louis tipping over the edge. His hips jerked and he dug his fingers into Harry's hips where he held him still. "Oh fuck," he groaned.

Feeling Louis twitch inside him made Harry come instantly, completely untouched, and as he came, down he went. His whole body went lax under Louis and his eyes shed a few tears.

Louis slumped down on top of Harry, catching his breath and holding his boy close. Once he could breathe somewhat evenly again, he started kissing all over Harry's face, showering him in praise. "That was amazing, baby. You're gorgeous and perfect and I can't believe you're mine."   
  


The only thing Harry could hear over the buzzing in his ears was Louis' soft praise, but he could only make out a few words.  _ Baby, perfect, mine _ . He felt wet heat run from his eyes, but he couldn't be arsed to care, Louis was kissing him and that's what mattered. Louis was a welcomed weight on top of him, in him. Harry loved Louis so much, more than words could ever begin to explain, and he tried to tell him but "love Lou" was all that came out. Speech wasn't his strong suit when he was under. Louis was his beacon of light, the source that drew him back in. Louis would always let Harry float and ride the clouds but then guide him safely back.  _ Baby, perfect, mine _ repeated in his head while he floated and he didn't realize he was saying them out loud like a mantra. Harry had never experienced subspace with anyone other than Louis. The first time he started to go under, he had panicked and had an hour long anxiety attack. But, nevertheless, Louis was there to hold him together. They talked it through and what exactly it meant for their relationship. It was a popular subject for the next few months. Then, when it happened for the second time, Harry didn't fight it. He let it take over and he was down for hours. That time, Louis was the one that panicked. But Harry came back unharmed and felt more in love than ever. And that was how he felt at this very moment; so in love. Subspace made Harry extra clingy, not that Louis minded, or so he said. They were pros at this now. Harry knew he could trust Louis with his everything and Louis knew exactly what Harry needed to bring him back. It just worked.   
  


Louis could tell that Harry was deep under, but they didn't really have a reason to make him come back up. He could float safely for a while with Louis here to take care of him. He kept stroking his fingers over Harry's skin and telling him how special and beautiful he was.   
  


"Lou?" Harry croaked out some time later. There was no indication as to what time it was, all he could see was a soft glow of light that came from the tiny night light in their bathroom. He was warm and snuggled in blankets with a Louis plastered to his back.   
  


Louis had been playing a game on his phone, close to dozing off himself. Harry spoke for the first time since they finished fucking, which made him shake himself back to alertness. "Yeah, baby, I'm here," he said softly, squeezing Harry tight.   
  


Harry smiled in the darkness and was delighted that Louis was being so tactile with him. "That, uh, was really good," Harry half chuckled. "How long was I under?"   
  


"A couple hours," Louis replied. He stroked his fingers through Harry's curls, looking down at him fondly.   
  


Harry hummed in contentedness. "How are  _ you  _ doing?" He asked as he turned over in bed, facing Louis.   
  


"I'm great," he murmured. "In bed with the prettiest, most perfect boy after fucking his brains out. Couldn't be better." He kissed Harry's cheek. "You?" he asked.   
  


Harry giggled under Louis' kiss then nuzzled in closer to his chest, pressing his lips against Louis' collar bones. "I'm really great too. Just got my brains fucked out by the fittest, most perfect daddy anyone could ask for," he answered.   
  


"Mm, aren't you sweet?" Louis hummed. He started untangling Harry's curls and put them in a loose braid.   
  


"I only speak the truth Lou," Harry replied, tangling their legs together. "Hey, I'm hungry. Did you eat?"   
  


"No," Louis replied. "Wanted to stay with you. Didn't want you to come back up all alone."   
  


"Aw, now who's being sweet?" Harry cooed as he pushed up on his elbows to kiss Louis properly. He nibbled a little on Louis' bottom lip when his stomach let out an angry growl. "C'mon, let's go eat," he said as he rolled off the bed.   
  


"Not sweet, just a good dom," Louis insisted, scooting to the edge of the bed and getting up. "What're we having?" he asked.   
  


"Whatever you make for me, _Sweet_ _Dom_ ," Harry teased.  
  


"Cheese on toast it is," Louis declared, though Harry had taught him how to cook a few things. He was no longer the man who could only cook one dish like he used to be.   
  


"A man after my own heart," Harry sappily replied, gingerly placing both his hands on his chest. He suddenly got serious though as he reached for Louis' shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "Thank you for, you know, everything." Harry tightly hugged Louis with both arms and a leg wrapped around him like a koala before he had a chance to respond. "I can't tell you that I love you often enough for it to be, well, enough."

"I love you too, darling," Louis said, hugging Harry when he got clingy and mushy. He rubbed Harry's back gently, playing with the ends of his hair. "I love taking care of you like this. I'm so happy we match so perfectly."   
  


"Do you really? Love it, I mean. Taking care of me? I never wanna be a burden for you," Harry shyly asked. In his rational mind, Harry knew Louis didn't mind doing it, otherwise he wouldn't do it, that's just how he was. But sometimes Harry wondered if Louis ever felt weighed down by Harry when he went under and needed taken care of. And, yes, they did fit perfectly. But sometimes, Harry's anxiety got the best of him and he needed reassurance.   
  


"Always wanna take care of my baby," Louis told him, peppering his face with kisses and then starting to lead the way towards the kitchen.   
  


"M'kay," Harry murmured. Before he left the room, Harry reached down and wrapped Louis' discarded cape blanket around his chest and tucked the end in the top creating a makeshift wrap dress. He followed Louis out of their room and into the kitchen where he propped himself up on one of their barstools and patiently waited for his cheese on toast.   
  


Louis got two them two pieces of toast each and a slice of cheese for each piece of bread. He put the bread on a tray and put the cheese on the bread and then popped it into the toaster oven. Then he put on the kettle for them both, and gave Harry a kiss while he waited. "I'm cold," he said. "So I'm just going to put on some pyjamas and then I'll be right back, alright?"   
  


"M'kay," Harry replied as his eyes raked over Louis' body. "But it's a shame you're covering up. I like ogling you. You could just turn the heat up, you know," he whined.   
  


"Maybe I like to tease sometimes," Louis said, as if Harry wasn't fully aware that he liked to tease all the time. He turned and left the room, letting Harry drool over his bum for another moment before he went into their room and put on a pair of plaid pyjama pants, choosing to remain topless.   
  


Of course Harry watched Louis as he walked away, not bothering with a response. His stomach let out another growl when he smelled the cheese melting. Bless Louis. Harry had tried to teach Louis how to cook multiple meals and he had succeeded in quite a few and Harry was proud that Louis had taken the time to learn. More often than not, they ending up snogging or fucking before the lesson and meal was finished, but you wouldn't find Harry complaining about that. He was happy. Hungry, but happy. He got up off the stool to get some water and stretched his arms up high causing the blanket to come undone and pool at his feet. He left it. He wasn't cold nor did he feel the need to cover up. He strolled over to the fridge and got a bottle of water and drank half of it down before Louis came back.   
  


Louis returned to the kitchen to find Harry naked and drinking from a water bottle. He was quietly thankful, since that was the next thing he was going to do for Harry. After a scene, he always made sure Harry was fed and comfortable and hydrated. Harry was such a good boy. The toaster oven and the kettle both finished doing their jobs around the same time, so Louis prepared himself and Harry tea, then got the cheese toasties from the toaster oven, and brought the lot over to the breakfast bar that divided their kitchen from their dining room. He helped Harry get situated, making sure the stool wasn't too hard on his sore bum, then took a seat with him.   
  


Harry dove right in, crunching away and getting crumbs everywhere. He didn't even feel bad about it, this was the best thing he'd ever eaten. And the tea, God, Louis was a genius at tea. Just as he was chewing his last bite, mouth full of food, he glanced over at Louis. He hadn't touched his cheese toastie. He was just sitting there, one leg crossed over the other, hands cradling his tea. "S'really good," Harry said around a mouthful of bread and cheese as he looked at Louis apologetically for the mess he was making. He drank some tea to wash it all down and finally spoke clearly. "Thank you very much. Aren't you gonna eat?"   
  


Louis sipped his tea in thought for a moment. Then he pushed the plate containing his two pieces of toast over so it sat in front of Harry. "Here. You're still hungry. I can tell."   
  


"Oh, no, I'm totally fine now," Harry hesitated giving Louis the chance to take it back. "Are you sure though? What if we split it? Yeah, we're just going to share. You need food too," Harry rambled as he took a piece and promptly shoved it in his face.   
  


"Eat your fill. I can make more," Louis insisted. "You worked much harder than I did during our scene."   
  


"But you work hard too, Lou. Aftercare, from what you've told me, can be nerve-racking and stressful. And it's not just the aftercare. You put a lot of thought into the planning of a scene, constantly checking in with me to make sure I'm okay. Being a dom isn't easy. But yeah, I will have that other piece, thank you very much."   
  


"You worked hard to be a good boy for me tonight and you deserve as many cheese toasts as you want," Louis said, getting up and collecting the bread and cheese. "Do you want any more?" he asked. "Maybe something sweet? I picked up that yogurt you like."   
  


Harry perked up at that. "Yogurt! Yeah, I want that, please. My  _ sweet dom _ ," he tacked on at the end just out of spite. "And, maybe some more tea?" He asked hopefully. Harry felt great by now. He had a full belly and was going to have his yogurt dessert, and he was completely up. He watched as Louis maneuvered around the kitchen, mainly focusing on his bum. But still. He watched. He loved sitting around and watching Louis.   
  


Louis got Harry a cup of yogurt out of the fridge and a spoon from the drawer, setting them in front of him. He then set about making himself two more slices of cheese toast. The kettle was still hot, so Louis made Harry another tea right away, and topped up his own cup.   
  


"You're so good to me. I don't know what I did to deserve you," Harry lovingly said.   
  


"Peed on me in a public washroom, if I recall correctly," Louis said. "Loved you the second I saw you."   
  


"Oh my God. You don't have to keep bringing that up, Tommo the Tease. Thought it was kinda weird that you didn't freak out on me though. But yeah, I loved you too," Harry replied as he finished his yogurt then turned his attention to his tea. "I wasn't lying, you know."   
  


"Lying about what?" Louis asked, eyeing the timer on the toaster oven as his cheese melted.   
  


"When I said that you're a great person to sit around and admire. I mean, all the bullshit we go through is worth it. You're worth it. I know I get extra mushy after a scene, but I just needed you to know."   
  


"We had an intense connection," Louis agreed. "We both got very vulnerable to each other, so I think extra cuddles and kisses and I love yous are perfect."   
  


"I agree," Harry said around a yawn.   
  
"Are you ready to go to bed after this, Harry?" Louis asked, taking out his toast and crunching down on a slice.   
  


"Yeah, I'm tired. It's been, uh, quite an eventful afternoon and night. I don't even know what time it is," Harry answered before he yawned again. "Are you ready?"   
  


"Just need to finish my toasts," Louis said between munches.   
  


"'Kay," Harry replied as he leaned down over the bar to rest his head on his arms. He was still naked and his body shivered with a chill. "I'll sit with you," he added on. After all, Louis stayed with him the whole time he was under, it was only fair that he stayed with Louis.   
  
Louis had been hungrier than he'd originally thought, apparently, because he wolfed down his toasts and sucked the crumbs off his fingers. He picked up his plate and got to his feet, gathering up Harry's dishes too. Having fucked Harry thoroughly and eaten, he was feeling happy and sleepy, so he just dumped the dirty dishes in the sink to do in the morning, and then took Harry by the hand and led him off to bed. He stifled a huge yawn, scratching at his scruffy jaw.   
  


They both crawled into bed, Louis automatically assuming his position behind Harry with an arm thrown over his middle. Harry nestled back into Louis as much as he could, feeling cozy in his own personal safety net. He could feel Louis' even breaths on the back of his neck as he drifted off to dream about their wedding day.   
  


Louis snuggled Harry close, pressing the occasional kiss to the back of Harry's neck until he drifted off, feeling blissful with his very best boy in his arms.   
  


-

Harry had a peaceful sleep, full of dreams of their future together. He awoke the next morning to an empty bed, which was rare. Louis usually slept until way past noon on their days off. He stayed quiet for a minute trying to listen for any signs of life coming from anywhere. There were none, it was silent.   
  


Louis woke up after sleeping like the dead for several hours, and his immediate first thought was croissants. So he got dressed in sweats and a long sleeved shirt, throwing on a beanie and shoving his feet into some shoes before he ventured out to find a bakery that would sell him some fresh, flaky, buttery croissants for breakfast. He returned home half an hour later, victoriously clutching a bag of half a dozen croissants, still warm from the oven. He toed his shoes off and took the pastries directly to bed, content to eat them while snuggled up with Harry, whether he was awake or not. He'd probably make a huge mess, but they needed to wash their sheets anyways.   
  


Harry had just returned home from his run, drenched in sweat, when he smelled them.  _ Croissants _ . So apparently that's where Louis was this morning. Harry hadn't rolled over and went back to sleep after he woke up that morning. He had decided instead to run the soreness out of his legs and he hadn't been gone for more than an hour. He called out for Louis when he came in the door but got no response. He walked around the living room and the kitchen to find no one so he headed upstairs. What he found was beyond adorable. There was Louis in their bed, surrounded by croissant crumbs, even had a chocolate smear on his lip, and he was sound asleep. Harry didn't want to waste this moment, so he pulled up the camera app on his phone and snapped a few dozen pictures of the sleeping Louis in his natural habitat before he began to strip as he headed for the shower.   
  


Once Louis' belly was full of flaky pastry goodness, he'd passed out again, and he didn't wake up until he heard the bathroom door close, and, seconds later, the shower turn on. He stretched, setting the half bag of croissants on the nightstand so Harry could have them later, then got up. He went quietly into the bathroom, had a wee, then left his pyjamas on the floor as he climbed into the shower with Harry.   
  


Harry had just finished rinsing his hair when he heard the shower open and felt hands on his lower back. He startled slightly in surprise but then he turned to see a sleepy Louis crowding in next to him to get under the spray. "Morning sleepy head. How were the croissants?" He asked as he leaned down to peck Louis on the cheek.   
  


"So good," he replied, leaning on Harry's broader body. "I left you half of them."   
  


"Aw, thank you. Are they the Le'Louis ones?" Harry hugged Louis close to him and began to shampoo his head, gently scratching Louis' scalp as he went.   
  


"No, just the regular chocolate ones," Louis replied. "The Le'Louis ones always sell out before I can get any....maybe I should pull the boy bander card and get special treatment sometime," he mused. He held still for Harry to wash his hair, but the longer he did it, the more he melted against Harry's chest.   
  


"I want to say yes, you should totally do that, but that's not right. You and I both know it," Harry sighed. He noticed that Louis kept getting closer and closer to him the more he worked his hair and he loved it. He tipped Louis' head back to rinse out the foam then proceeded to wash the rest of him the best he could but since his whole front side was plastered against Harry, he could only manage to wash half of him. "Turn around for me, love," Harry said.   
  


"Mm, yes sir," Louis said with a chuckle, turning for Harry and allowing him to wash the rest of his body.   
  


"Ooh, I like that," Harry replied with an evil grin on his face, not that Louis could see it anyway. He lathered up the loofah and began cleaning Louis' chest. "Say it again," Harry growled out as he pulled his lover so they were flush together again. One of Harry's hands migrated down to Louis' cock as he gave the order.   
  


"Yes sir, I'll do whatever you want," Louis said, exaggerating the whine in his voice. He pushed his bum back against Harry's pelvis, teasing.   
  


"Good. Then don't come," Harry voiced as he held Louis around his chest with his left arm and got even more soap in his right hand and began jerking Louis' half hard cock. "You're the most beautiful person Louis. I love you so much," Harry murmured directly into Louis' ear. Louis was fully hard by the time Harry turned him back under the spray and rinsed his front. Harry loved it when Louis let him be in control. It wasn't rare, but it didn't happen enough for Harry to be used to it so he always made the most of it when he had the chance. He let go of Louis and pushed him against the wall then Harry knelt down so he was face to bum with Louis' backside. He could hear Louis moaning above him and it made his head swim, but he kept it together to get more soap and start washing Louis' most intimate parts and down his legs. And he went ahead and quickly washed himself while he was at it.   
  


Harry wasn't exactly gentle as he washed Louis' private bits and down his legs and he had Louis squirming and hard as a rock by the time he finished washing Louis. Louis bit his lip as he watched Harry scrub himself with the soap, his eyes firmly focusing on Harry's cock.   
  


Harry looked up and found Louis watching him. He stood and rinsed his own body then leaned back on the wall and said, "Look at me," he paused, waiting for eye contact, if Louis even could tear his eyes away from his cock, then, "rinse yourself off then get on your knees right here," Harry ordered as he pointed to the spot on the floor right in front of him. "Are you okay with this?" Harry asked as an afterthought. They usually exchanged blow jobs in the shower, but he still needed to be sure that he had Louis' consent.   
  


"Yeah, wanna," Louis said, nodding eagerly and getting on his toes to give Harry a quick kiss before he sank to his knees before him.   
  


Wow. Was Harry this submissive and eager when Louis dommed him? He hoped so because this was a huge turn on. Did Harry mind this well? Probably not, but he liked to cause a bit of trouble now and then. He stared at Louis as he watched him sink down. The steam from the still running shower surrounded them and he marveled at Louis. He was so beautiful. And so clean. And so perfect. And, well, he could go on for days.   
  


Louis' eyes flicked between Harry's dick and his face. "Can I?" he asked, licking his lips.   
  


Louis' voice pulled him out of his reverie reminding him that he was the one that was supposed to be giving instructions. This was precisely why Louis was the dominant one, Harry had difficulty staying focused unless he was given a task. He quickly pulled himself together enough to say, "what was it you said last night? 'Do your worst sunshine.'"   
  


Louis dove in eagerly, shuffling forward on his knees and sucking Harry's cock into his mouth. He moaned at the clean taste of Harry's skin, pushing his head down to take more of Harry down.   
  


"Jesus," Harry moaned out. "You're so good at that." Harry reached out to place his hand on Louis' head, not to force him or guide him to do anything, but to ground himself. He got lost in Louis and his tongue running over his tip.

Louis placed one hand on Harry's thigh and the other gripped the base of his cock, squeezing and stroking him while he sucked and lapped at the head. He sighed through his nose and let his eyes flutter shut, enjoying the weight of Harry in his mouth and in his hand.   
  


"Oh my God, Louis, I'm gonna come," Harry said as he gasped for air. Louis hadn't been at it long, but he was just so good at giving head that Harry knew he wasn't going to last long. He wasn't ashamed either. Louis knew this was one of his strong suits and that it was also one of Harry's weaknesses, so it was really no surprise that he was going to come this quickly. He removed his hand from Louis' head and tangled it in his own hair, pulling slightly, while the other was flat on the wall behind him. His hips canted forward a little, but not enough to make Louis choke.   
  
Harry was squirmy where he leaned against the wall but Louis just held him firmly there by his hips, asserting his dominance even as he sat on his knees and sucked Harry's cock.   
  


Harry's body twitched in anticipation. He broke out into a sweat the closer he came to his orgasm. The moans and grunts he let out echoed off the walls obscenely and they seemed to spur Louis on. "Louis," he groaned out. "Louis please," he pleaded even though he didn't know what he was begging for.   
  


Louis popped off just long enough to pant, "Come, baby. Want you to come for me," before he went right back to bobbing his head enthusiastically.   
  


That's what Harry needed: Louis' permission. He felt it start in his shaky legs, barely able to keep himself standing, the heat crept up to his belly and he couldn't contain his shout as he exploded into Louis' mouth. His entire body shook and curled into itself as he struggled not to fall on top of Louis.   
  
Louis swallowed everything he could but Harry gave him a big load so he had to pull off and let some of it streak his face and his collarbones. He kept a hand around Harry's base, stroking him through his orgasm and milking all the come out of him.   
  


Harry made the mistake of looking down at Louis who was covered in come. He honestly had never seen someone so... Naughty and beautiful at the same time. And Louis wasn't stopping jerking him. Harry's body reacted, almost violently, to Louis' every stroke. His leg jerked out to the side, his hips pushed forward, his mouth gaped open; basically Louis had reduced him to a barely standing pile of bliss. He didn't ask Louis to stop or make any movements that said he wanted him to. Harry loved this part, being overstimulated almost to the point of painful. "Christ, Lou," he sighed. There were tears starting to fill his eyes from Louis' touch but he didn't want him to stop.   
  


Louis kept touching Harry, waiting for Harry to tell him to. Sometimes Harry liked a little bit extra, and Louis had always loved nothing more than giving Harry what he wanted. He leaned forward, closing his mouth around Harry's tip and sucking another spurt of come out of him, hand squeezing around the base of his dick.   
  


Harry was going to die. That's all there was to it. Louis was literally sucking the life out of him. And he couldn't have been happier about his impending death.   
  


Ever the merciful dom, Louis made the choice to pull back without prompting from Harry. He waited until Harry was looking down at him, then swiped some of Harry's come off of his cheek and sucked it into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed around the digit and he kept Harry's eye.   
  


"Jesus fucking Christ, Louis," Harry moaned out as he sank to his knees. His body and cock still twitching from that more than amazing blow job he just got. He leaned forward just enough to lick a bit of his own come off of Louis' collarbone then turned his head in for a kiss. Louis let him and Harry filthily kissed back, sucking on Louis' tongue. "Want-want me to...?" He questioned as he wrapped a hand around Louis' cock.   
  


"Yeah," he gasped, practically coming before Harry finished talking. He came over Harry's fist, the water pounding down on their shoulders.   
  


Harry stroked him through it, stopping when Louis slightly winced. He then sat down on the shower floor and pulled Louis into his lap. "Well, that's tomorrow's morning cardio sorted," he said.   
  


Louis snorted. "If that was how that worked, you'd never actually work out," he pointed out. He kept his boy well fucked whenever he wanted it. He took care of him.   
  


"No. No, I wouldn't. Not ever," Harry replied wistfully. "You'd keep me in shape."   
  


"Damn right," Louis said. "I keep my boy satisfied."   
  


"Yes, you do," Harry agreed. "Let's rinse off again and get outta here so I can have my non-Le'Louis croissants," he smirked.   
  


"As if you don't get enough of your own Le'Louis," Louis laughed, getting up and helping Harry to his feet.   
  


Harry's cackles echoed loudly in the shower. "Well, you got me there," he said. Harry rinsed off and stepped out to wrap his hair up in a towel turban. He preferred his body to air dry so he stayed naked as he made his way back into their room headed straight for the bag of sweet heavenly goodness.   
  


Louis dried himself off and pulled some boxer briefs on. Watching Harry devour the treats he'd brought him filled Louis with warmth and satisfaction. He sat on the edge of the bed and toweled at his hair. "Should we invite the boys over to work on songs with us, or call them, or just work on it on our own?" he asked, watching Harry.   
  


"Thank you for these, by the way," Harry mumbled out around a mouthful of food before he answered. He finished them off in record time and drank down the rest of last night's water bottle. "Honestly, I kinda don't wanna get dressed if I don't have to. So, call? Or we could Skype from the waist up?" He undid the towel from his hair and finger combed through it on his way back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "But whatever you wanna do is fine."   
  


"As if they aren't completely used to you being naked all the time," Louis teased him.   
  


"Heeey," Harry whined even though it was true. He'd been naked most of the time they weren't in interviews or performing or doing photo shoots or other people related things. "Whatever you want, Lou" he called from the sink.

Louis hummed in thought. It'd been awhile since all five of them had been together, but he loved having Harry all to himself... "Maybe," he began. "We can spend the day together, then invite them over for dinner and we can mess around with some songs together then."   
  


"Sounds good to me. I'll cook! What do you want? Need to make a list for the store."   
  


Louis smiled. Harry didn't want to get dressed, but now that people were going to come over he was diving headfirst into planning a home cooked meal. He was such a little housewife. "Let me text the lads and see if they can agree on something," Louis mumbled, stretching to grab his phone off the nightstand. He shot a quick message to their group chat, inviting them over and asking what they wanted Harry to make for dinner.   
  


"Good luck on getting them all to agree on one thing. I'll probably have to make a separate meal for each one," Harry sighed out, but he really didn't mind. He loved cooking, especially for the guys. He idly wondered if he could coerce Louis into cooking something as he starfished on his belly on the bed, content to just lay there for a while.   
  


Louis chatted with the boys for a bit, gnawing on his bottom lip as he waited for answers. "They're all coming," Louis told Harry. "All I know for food is that Liam wants pasta."   
  


"No surprise there," Harry said flatly. He was already thinking about the possibilities though. Maybe a chicken carbonara. Or a lasagna. All this pre-planning was making him a bit tense. "Hey Lou?"   
  


"Yes, honey?" he asked.   
  


"Will you please give me a back rub? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He bashfully asked with his face halfway buried in a pillow.   
  


"I'll give you whatever you want," Louis murmured. He set his phone aside, then crawled closer to Harry. "I'm going to sit on your bum, alright?" he asked, ghosting his fingers up Harry's spine.   
  


"Mmhmm," Harry groaned out as Louis climbed on him.   
  


Louis settled down on Harry's perky little butt, straddling it. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up, then leaned forward, putting his weight into rubbing the knots from Harry's back.   
  


Harry loved the weight on him. There was just something about being, well, weighted or pinned down that instantly calmed him. Not that he was worked up before, but this always felt like such a relief, like a weight off his shoulders. He knew it sounded weird even when he tried to think it through in his own head, he didn't even want to try to actually explain it to someone. Louis' phone kept pinging but he didn't stop his ministrations and for that, Harry was thankful. He'd been so pampered for the last twelve hours he was starting to think he was in a dream. During a particularly deep rub right between his shoulder blades, he let out a porn star worthy moan and his cheeks instantly flushed.   
  


"Guess I'm doing alright then," Louis commented with a chuckle. He ground the heel in his hand into a knot under one of Harry's shoulder blades.   
  


"Ye-he-hess," Harry grunted out and squeezed his eyes shut as Louis worked through the knot. He made a conscious effort to keep the rest of his body pliant, he knew that tensing up would only work against what Louis was doing. He also made a conscious effort  _ not _ to grind his hard on into the mattress.   
  


"Back rubs are nice and all, but I think you need to start going to the chiropractor regularly again," Louis said. He could feel the nearly imperceptible shifting of Harry's hips and knew he was getting worked up and hard. He'd tease until Harry asked him for something.   
  


"Yeah, you're right," Harry agreed, "I'll call later." What was wrong with Harry? Why was he so aroused? It's not like he didn't get very satisfactorily laid on the regular; Louis was right, he kept him satisfied. Harry knew he liked it more when Louis got rough with him, created a little pain alongside the pleasure, but this was ridiculous. They had just gotten each other off less than an hour ago. His thoughts were interrupted by Louis pushing into yet another knot in his lower back. "Fuck Lou," he moaned.   
  


"Relax, Haz," Louis murmured, feeling Harry tense up as he tried not to hump the mattress.   
  


All Harry could do was breathe through it, deep and even breaths. God, this hurt so good. He turned his head over resulting in him getting a facefull of his own curls, but that was the least of his worries right now. He was rock hard and trying not to move, to be good, to mind his daddy.   
  


Harry was trying to behave. He was such a good boy. Louis shifted where he was sitting, pelvis tilted so that his thickening cock was nestled between Harry's cheeks. He started working lower on Harry's back, just under his ribs.   
  


Harry let out a very broken and pathetic whiney rumble when Louis readjusted. And he kept up the pressure on Harry's muscles. Harry's vision started to blur as his eyes began to fill with tears; the pain and the pressure and pleasure were reaching a peak. He could barely keep his breathing under control and before he realized what he was doing, his hips lifted off the bed a few inches pressing his bum up towards Louis.   
  


"Was there something you wanted?" Louis asked, pushing his hips down against Harry's bum. He pressed down against the corded muscles at the small of Harry's back.   
  


"Just please don't stop," Harry asked as he reached an arm behind him to lace his fingers around Louis' wrist. Louis was working magic on his muscles, slowly and painfully, and it was delightful. He snuck his other hand underneath his chest to pinch a nipple and he gasped at the zing of pleasure that shot through his body. At that, Harry relaxed his hips and let them back down on the mattress. He wanted this to hurt.   
  


"I'd tell you to keep your hands to yourself but apparently you can't even do that without being naughty," Louis scoffed. "Reach up and grip the breadboard," he said, pausing the massage until Harry listened to him.   
  


The hand that was wrapped around Louis' wrist tightened its grip as the other went up to latch onto the headboard. "Need this," Harry said, accentuating each word with a squeeze around Louis' wrist. "Afraid I won't have time to come back up," Harry explained. He needed to stay grounded this time; to stay somewhat up. Floaty was good, but he couldn't go fully under. He still had to go to the store and tidy up the house and prep and cook at least four separate meals. "Please," he added on, hoping Louis would understand.   
  


"Alright, darling," Louis murmured, stooping down to press a kiss to Harry's shoulder blade. "No touching yourself, though," he added. "I know you can be a good boy. Let me touch you all over and use you for whatever I want. Can you do that?"   
  


"Yes, Daddy. Won't touch," Harry answered.   
  


"Gonna get off against your bum," Louis told him, leaning his weight against Harry's back. He worked his hips, humping against him. "Tell me how it feels and I'll even take my cock out and come on your skin instead of in my pants. You'd like that, wouldn't you baby? Feel daddy's cock against your skin and let him come on you?"   
  


Louis was so naughty. Harry loved it. "Yeah," Harry drawled out as an answer. Just imagining Louis behind him, grinding into him, was pushing Harry even further into the clouds. Once again, he squeezed Louis' wrist trying to keep himself from drifting off. He needed to keep talking to stay coherent. "Yes, please, Daddy. Come on me. Use me." He opened his eyes and turned his head as much as he could so he could see Louis as he held fast onto the headboard.   
  


"Tell me how you feel," Louis reminded him, pressing him down harder into the bed.   
  


"Relaxed," Harry sighed out. "And green. Feel good."   
  


"Perfect," Louis breathed, sitting back down on Harry's thighs and pulling his cock out of his underwear. He tucked the elastic under his balls and then shuffled back over Harry so that his bare cock was pressed against Harry's bare bum. He pulled one of Harry's cheeks to the side so that his erection could slide between them.   
  


Harry didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He loved when Louis teased him and he knew that Louis knew he loved it. But he didn't want to be teased right now. He wanted some pain. And to be fucked. And his ass was in the perfect position for a good spanking. "Spank me Daddy. Please. Wanna," Harry paused for a moment, " _ need _ to feel something," he amended.   
  


Louis wasn't going to spank Harry just yet. He did reach one of his hands and tangle it in his hair, pulling at it sharply. "Whininess is unbecoming," he commented.   
  


Louis pulling on Harry's hair had him moaning out a garbled  _ yes _ as he let go of Louis' wrist and wrapped his hand around the headboard. "Harder."   
  


Louis pulled harder on Harry's hair and used his other hand to rake his blunt nails down Harry's back, leaving angry red lines in their wake.   
  


Harry pulled on the headboard and arched his back, pressing his bum up higher against Louis' cock. "Yes, please Daddy," he begged.   
  


Louis took a moment to angle his cock better against Harry, pushing it into his crack so that it teased against his hole. Once he had a steady rhythm of that, he got his grip in Harry's hair back, tugging it savagely.   
  


Louis was finally giving Harry what he wanted, so he let him know it. "Yes Daddy, so good," he let out. His whole body felt like a live wire, reacting to every touch from Louis. He could feel every strand of hair being pulled in Louis' fist and his hips raised to meet Louis' thrusts. Harry's cock was leaking beneath him, hard and angry. And he still wanted more. "Fuck me Daddy."   
  


"You want me to fuck you?" Louis asked, leaning over Harry and pressing his whole front against Harry's back. "Maybe I won't come on you then," he mused. "I'll come in you and then plug it up inside you so you can keep daddy inside all day."   
  


"OhfuckDaddyyesplease," Harry practically sobbed out. Louis had the best ideas and Harry was totally on board with this one. His head felt spacey but he clung to coherency as best he could. Louis was a welcomed weight on his back but his cock teasing was relentless.   
  


Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek and then stretched to get the lube from their nightstand. He sat back on Harry's thighs again, smearing some lube on Harry's hole and then slicking up his own cock. He didn't finger Harry because he knew he liked it to hurt, so when he braced both hands against Harry's lower back and pushed in, he had to bite his lip and go achingly slow because Harry was so tight that Louis could have come right then.   
  


"Mmmyeah," Harry moaned as Louis sank in. The burn and the pressure was exquisite, exactly what he wanted. Harry kept still, wanting this moment to last as long as it could. He slowly pressed his hips back towards Louis to get him deeper. Harry felt like he was about to slip under so he did exactly what he wasn't supposed to, he let go of the headboard and reached behind him and grabbed both of Louis' wrists again to keep from floating away. Between the clouds threatening to pull him under and his impending orgasm, Harry needed... Something. "Please," he asked. "Please."   
  


Louis knew that Harry shouldn't go under right now so he went a little easier on him. He moved his hand up and held Harry's hand, anchoring him.   
  


Just that small gesture from Louis kept Harry from going under and he tightened his grip on Louis' hand in silent thanks. "Please move," Harry brokenly pleaded. His body felt hot and feverish, close to coming already.   
  


"Don't come until I do," Louis told him, squeezing his hand and starting to fuck him hard. "If you want, I'll suck your cock and you can come in my mouth."   
  


Louis had effectively reduced Harry to moans and cries, he couldn't even form words. He nodded his head in agreement and grunted out something that he hoped sounded like a yes. He didn't let go of Louis' hand, he was so close, close to coming and going under. And, God, he was closer to coming because he suddenly felt the tingle of his orgasm start in his thighs and low belly. "Close Daddy, so close," Harry rushed out.   
  


"Be good," Louis murmured like a mantra. "Be a good boy. I'm so close." He kept fucking into Harry, his hand slipping where it braced him against his back.   
  


Harry wanted to be good so he tried his best not to let his body control him. He refocused his attention elsewhere: on his daddy.  _ Make this good for Daddy _ . He clenched his hole as tight as he could but went completely lax under Louis, letting him use his body entirely. He could feel Louis' hand slipping in his and felt his thrusts become slightly erratic.   
  


"Oh Harry, fuck," Louis grunted, tumbling over the edge and rutting urgently against Harry's bum. He came inside Harry, holding his hand and gripping his hip hard enough that his nails dug in.   
  


Feeling Louis fill him up was definitely one of Harry's favorite things. He kept his ass clenched to milk as much come as he could from his daddy. And Louis' fingertips were going to leave bruises on his hip, a nice reminder of this a few days in the future. "Fill me up, Daddy," Harry voiced.   
  


Louis did as Harry requested, filling him up with come. When he finished and his cock was sore from the sensation, he leaned over to speak into Harry's ear. "Colour?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the shell of Harry's ear.   
  


"Gree-een, th-thank you," Harry stuttered. The heat in his belly didn't subside. The pressure from Louis cock still inside him was maddening and it was still pushing right on his prostate.   
  


After hearing Harry's colour, Louis sat back on his knees. "Clench tight. Don't wanna spill any before I get the plug in," he warned Harry, pulling out carefully. He gave Harry a moment to recover, then held him by the hips and rolled him over onto his back.   
  


Harry mumbled out a shaky  _ okay _ as Louis turned him over, not daring to release the headboard. He did as he was told and held in Louis' come trying to stave off his own orgasm.   
  


Louis didn't need to tell Harry how good a boy he was when he could just duck his head and take Harry's painfully hard cock into his mouth.   
  


"Please," Harry sobbed. Louis was taking his sweet time with him.   
  


Louis couldn't help but enjoy having Harry in his mouth and taking his time. Harry's cock was his favourite in the world, on top of being attached to his absolute favourite person, so Louis tried to worship it whenever he could. He began suckling gently, probably torturing Harry, but enjoying the tender moment.   
  


A violent tremor ran through Harry's body as soon as Louis took his cock in his mouth. He was so close to coming that Louis' gentleness felt like torture. He was sweating and heaving in lungfuls of air as his cock twitched in Louis' mouth. Louis was doing a superb job of sucking Harry really, his tongue swirling around the head, just like he liked. "Can I come now?" Harry asked. "Fuck, Daddy, please."   
  


"Yeah, you can come for me," Louis told him, stooping down to suck Harry's cock again.   
  


Harry took two deep breaths before his body seized in climax as he came in Louis' mouth. "Fuuuuuck," he cried out, body quaking and hips jerking through the aftershocks. His grip on the headboard never faltered even as he pushed and pulled on it for something to ground him, but it wasn't working all that well to keep him up.  _ Talk _ he thought. "Lou, please- I feel- I need- can't," he started, but couldn't finish any of it. His vision was blurry with unshed tears and there were waves crashing in his ears; he was this close to going under. Because, fuck, if Louis wasn't the best dom.   
  


"You did so good baby, you're so perfect," Louis cooed once he'd swallowed Harry's come. He sat up, pulling Harry into his arms and stroking his fingers over his skin.   
  


Louis' praise washed over Harry like warm water, soothing him and calming him down, and as Louis continued to pet over his skin, the more up he felt. Harry nuzzled into Louis' chest as he came down from his high and caught his breath. He started to draw his legs up but as soon as he moved, he felt Louis' come begin to leak out of him. He immediately stilled, hoping he hadn't lost much. He finally looked up at Louis and said, "thank you."

"You're very welcome darling," Louis said, kissing Harry's lips slowly.   
  


Harry could taste himself on Louis' mouth, his own bitterness, and he really didn't care. He was basically useless right that moment but he was happy. Daddy was holding him and caressing him gently. In the background, he could just barely hear Louis' phone pinging with messages.   
  


Louis held Harry for as long as he thought he could before they needed to get up and get ready for the lads to come over. Eventually, he stroked Harry's hair back and murmured, "Harry, sweetie. We need to get up."   
  


"Yeah, you're right. We do," Harry easily agreed. He knew he had a ton of shopping to do, and honestly, another shower to take. Their activities always made him sweaty.   
  


"You go take a shower while I round up the boys," Louis said, giving Harry a kiss and then playfully smacking his bum.   
  


"But...," Harry started. "Aren't you going to...?" He motioned to his bum.   
  


"How could I forget?" Louis said with a chuckle. He crawled out of bed and went to their toy box, finding a medium sized plug with a sparkly white gem in the base. He crawled back onto the bed and nudged Harry to spread his legs.   
  


"I don't know, but you totally forgot," Harry teased as he spread his legs for his lover. "Wanna shower when you're done there?"   
  


"Sure," Louis said, slicking the toy up with some lube. When he looked closer he saw that a stream of his come had leaked out onto Harry's inner thigh. He stooped down and lapped it up, going from Harry's thigh up to his hole and then sitting back and fingering it back into him.   
  


"Christ, you're so filthy," Harry moaned out as he squirmed under Louis' ministrations.   
  


"Just trying to keep up with your demands," Louis said, pulling his fingers out and then filling him up with the plug.   
  


"Ah! If I remember correctly,  _ all this _ ," Harry used his hands to motion around his plug, "was your idea."   
  


"We've been doing this long enough that I've learned what you like," Louis argued. "Knew you'd love it so that's what I suggested."   
  


"Yeah. Sure. That's the reason," Harry deadpanned as he started to roll off the bed. Louis was right about one thing though, they had been doing this for a long time. And it never got old; never felt like a routine. Of course, they each had their own preferences and dislikes, but they had so much common ground that made up for it. They knew each other. Even the bad bits. The "red" bits, "yellow" bits, and the best bits. One of which was that, yes, Louis did know exactly what Harry loved. And, yes, Harry loved being filled like this. And, no, Harry was not going to concede that point right now. Harry landed on his feet next to the bed and did a little shimmy, running his hands up and down his torso. " _ Don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself _ ," Harry sang out as he strutted to the bath knowing that Louis wouldn't be right behind him.   
  


Louis  _ would  _ be right behind Harry if he wasn't rooted to his spot on the bed as he watched Harry swing his hips and shimmy his way to the bathroom. He'd just had Harry's arse but he honestly  _ could not _ get enough of it. Harry disappeared into the en suite and after he'd shaken himself out of his ass-induced stupor, he scurried along after him.   
  


Harry turned the knobs to get the shower running and hot before he stepped in. After such a killer back rub then an incredible lay, he was feeling good and relaxed. Once the steam started to fog up the glass doors, he stepped in to wash himself, again. He rinsed his hair then quickly washed his body, careful of the plug. He was in the middle of brushing his teeth when Louis finally joined him. "Took you long enough," he mumbled out through the toothpaste foam.   
  


"Had to mentally talk myself out of jumping you again," Louis told him, groping his bum for good measure before he stepped into the shower and scrubbed himself down quickly.   
  


" _ Can't get enough of your love baby _ ," Harry sang, quite pleased with himself, but also knowing that Louis wasn't lying. He was extra sing-songy today; he couldn't help it. 'Carrying' around his lover had him in a good mood. He spit out the foam and rinsed his body one more time before sneakily turning off the hot water tap, leaving only the cold running, and leaving Louis in the shower alone.   
  


Louis hummed along with Harry's singing for a moment, then shrieked when the water started running cold.   
  


Harry wrapped his hair up and leisurely patted his face and body dry as Louis' very manly scream echoed in the small porcelain room. He couldn't hold in his giggles though. He smiled and laughed into the towel to try to hide them as best he could.   
  


Louis cranked the hot water back on and stomped to the door of the shower, peeking his head and torso out and scowling at Harry. "You're a fucking brat," he declared.   
  


"And you're dripping water all over the floor," Harry snarked back.   
  


Louis narrowed his eyes further at Harry, then ducked back into the shower. The water was hot again so he finished showering, then turned it off and grabbed a towel.   
  


Harry finished drying himself and was combing through his hair when he heard the water shut off. The plug was a constant, albeit small, weight against his prostate and every time he bent over or moved his legs in just the right way, he was reminded of it.   
  
Louis dried himself off, then stepped out of the shower and went to the sink to brush his teeth. "I know you're worried about what the lads want for dinner, but what do you want?" Louis asked after he'd spit the foam out.   
  
Harry answered from his perch on the side of the tub. "I know it's, like, chilly outside, but I kinda want to barbeque. Like, burgers and hot dogs or steaks or something. I don't mind cooking for everyone, but something simple that everyone would enjoy would be nice," Harry explained hoping Louis wouldn't see right through him in his attempt to get Louis to cook instead. Not that he minded cooking, Harry loved it. But it wasn't often that Louis cooked so Harry tried to convince him to do it for often than he'd care to admit. Besides, what dishes Louis did make were phenomenal. And, he was the best at grilling, even more so than Harry. "What do you think about that? It would save us time in the shops," he tacked on as he stood up from the tub to start drying his hair.   
  


"Yeah if we did burgers and sausages or something that would probably work. Pick up some ready made salads... barbecue like proper Yanks," Louis remarked. He rinsed his mouth out and wiped his face, then carried on into their bedroom to get dressed, knowing Harry would follow him.   
  


" _ Proper Yanks _ ," Harry mocked as he trailed behind Louis, getting his own eye full of ass. A glutton for punishment, he snuck a hand around to his bum and gently pushed on the plug, moving it slightly but enough to cause a hitch in his breath. He hoped Louis wouldn't notice. But then again, he kind of did. He craved Louis' attention. "What did the boys say?" He asked as he put on some skinnies, foregoing underwear.   
  


"Hands off," he warned when he caught Harry touching his plug. "And they said that sounds good. Liam requested turkey sausages because it's leaner or whatever."   
  


Harry couldn't get away with anything! He held his hands up, palms facing out, in surrender. "But let me just say,  _ when I think about you I touch myself _ ," Harry sang in his defense. He pulled on his Rolling Stones t-shirt and slipped into some socks and his favorite pair of brown boots. "Think I'll need a jacket?"   
  


"Like you ever need to touch yourself. You get whatever you want, I don't exactly leave you unsatisfied," Louis commented, texting Niall regarding condiments. "And yeah, maybe. It's still a little cool out."   
  


Harry grabbed a light jacket and threw it on as he said, "True. You always satisfy me and I'm eternally grateful," he pecked Louis on the cheek, "but I don't always get what I want."   
  


"What do you want that you don't get?" Louis asked, typing a grocery list into a text and then sending it to Harry. "I texted you the grocery list. The lads are gonna bring their own drinks."   
  


"Well, it's not that I'm not getting what I want, because I totally am. It's more like," Harry paused and thought this out carefully before he finished his answer. "Like, you always keep me wanting more." He cupped Louis' face as he said the next part. "You don't give in to me or let me have everything I want. And that's a good thing. You know my limits for the bad and the good. You keep me balanced. Make sense?"   
  


"Yep. You're still spoiled, though," Louis said, poking one of Harry's dimples. "Anytime I don't give you what you want, it's because you want to be denied anyways. Or it's for your own good. Other than that, I have trouble saying no because you're such a sweet, perfect boy."   
  


"What about you? Are you satisfied?"   
  


"Of course," Louis replied, smiling fondly at Harry as he finished texting the boys and got up off the edge of the bed where he'd been sitting. He was still just lounging around in a towel, so he was going to get dressed.   
  


"Is there anything you want that you don't get?" Harry questioned. "I mean, makes me happy to hear you're satisfied, but," he blushed, "is there anything I should be doing differently for you?"   
  


"I mean it when I say you're perfect for me," Louis said, a little shyly. It was true. They'd been together so long that they were so in tune to each other's wants. Louis couldn't imagine being so in sync with someone else.   
  


"I'm perfect for you," Harry repeated after him. He didn't doubt that Louis was being honest. Harry wrapped Louis up in a hug and just stood there, breathing him in. He tucked his face into his neck and whispered, " _ baby, we're perfect _ ."   
  


Louis cackled at Harry's reference to the song they wrote. He'd been holding a pair of boxer briefs and some jeans when Harry had swooped him into a hug, so once they separated, he started getting dressed.   
  


"Okay, so. The list," Harry said as he went to get his phone. He pulled up the text and started running through the listed items. "Ground beef, sausages, buns, pickles, mustard, lube-" he paused. "Pretty sure lube isn't on the menu for tonight Lou," he chuckled.   
  


"What, you don't put lube on your weiner?" Louis asked, smirking and cocking his eyebrows.   
  


Harry immediately barked out a loud laugh at that. "And you say my jokes are bad!?" Harry teased as he looked over the list again. Louis wasn't wrong though, they did need more lube. "But the answer is yes. No lube, no love."   
  


"I wouldn't wanna hurt you like that," Louis said, expression tender and fond suddenly. "I know you like it to hurt, but not using enough lube isn't the good kind of hurt."   
  


"I know, Lou," Harry responded, matching Louis' seriousness. But it didn't last long before he broke out into song again. " _ C'mon baby make it hurt so good! _ " He did another little hip shimmy as he sang and searched for the keys.   
  
Louis sang along with Harry, putting his jeans on and then going looking for a top. He found a soft, worn t-shirt and then pulled a hoodie on, already chilly.   
  


Harry left their room still in search of the keys. He finally found them in the kitchen on the counter next to last night's dinner receipt. He did a double take at the total, because,  _ whoa _ , that was a lot of money, but as he went to throw it away he noticed writing on the back of it. He flipped it over and found a number. A phone number. He just stood there. A million thoughts ran through his head in a matter of seconds; the first being the worst.  _ Did Louis ask for someone's number? _ Harry was standing in the kitchen with a slightly trembling hand in silence, mouth agape, when Louis waltzed in.   
  


Louis was babbling about how they had drinks for themselves in the fridge and they could open a bottle of wine if Harry wanted. He caught sight of Harry's face and paused, brows furrowed. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, stepping closer to Harry and squinting at the slip of paper in his hand. "Is that a number?"   
  


"Y-yeah, it's a number," Harry answered. "Who-who's is it?" He cautiously asked, fearing the answer. Louis loved him. He loved Louis. Surely there was no way Louis would have gotten someone's number while  _ they  _ were out on _ their date _ .   
  


"No clue," he replied, taking the slip of paper from Harry and studying it. "Maybe someone on the restaurant staff? Though I don't know why they'd try and give either of us their number when we were clearly on a date..."   
  


Louis seemed like he truly had no idea about the origins of the random number. There was no need for Harry to question it any further; he was already over it. "Yeah, probably," Harry mumbled as he took the receipt and wadded it up and threw it in the bin. "Now, what were you saying about drinks?"   
  


"We've got plenty of beer that we both like here and there's a couple bottles of wine in the pantry so we don't need to worry about that," Louis explained, smiling at Harry. "I'm going to tidy up while you're out at the shops, so just make sure you put your shoes and jacket away so it can stay neat for at least a little bit." Louis was a cluttery person by nature, but he'd matured enough to be able to keep their place neat when they had company.   
  


"You're not coming with me?"   
  


"Thought we could divide and conquer to get it done more quickly," Louis said. "But if you want me to come, then sure. Just let me put a jacket on."   
  


"No, that's fine. Dividing and conquering. I can go alone," Harry responded. "And I promise to keep everything nice and tidy for you."   
  


"Thanks sweetheart," Louis said, stepping close to Harry to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you in a bit. Oh, wait - what do you want to do for dessert?"   
  


Harry wriggled his eyebrows as a naughty grin spread on his face. "Well, I was thinking  _ you _ , but actual food? I don't know. What do you want?"

"You know you're getting me for dessert, you naughty little flirt. As for the boys...would you feel up for making a cheesecake? I'll do all the other cooking."   
  


"That's a great idea!" Harry exclaimed. "I'll get some chocolate and strawberries to make it extra special," he said before gently placing a kiss on Louis' lips, "and then we can use the leftovers just for us... Later."   
  


"Mm... later. I like the sound of that," Louis commented with a smirk, kissing Harry. "Get going before we end up making out all day and never getting anything done."   
  


"Okay, okay, I'm going," he said before he took out his phone to add the dessert items to the list. "Be back in a bit. Love you," he said as he exited the kitchen and headed for the garage.   
  


"Love you too," Louis called after Harry. He went and put on the kettle to make a cup of tea, then got to work putting the dirty dishes in the sink and letting them soak. While they soaked, he went around their house and tidied up, putting things back in their rightful place. He changed the garbage in the kitchen and in the bathroom, stocked the toilet paper holder and the hand soap in the bathroom on the ground floor, and returned to do the dishes. Once that was done, he swept and swiffered the floors.   
  


Harry did best with lists when shopping, otherwise he would just buy everything that remotely looked good. As soon as Harry got in the car, he synced up his phone to his ‘Favorites’ playlist and cranked the volume as he backed out of the garage. He was always extra careful when driving because one, he didn’t want to get recognized, and two, he didn’t really drive that much. It was usually Louis or their driver, so he always checked his blind spots twice, or three times, and always went under the limit when he was driving. He turned the heat on as he silently thanked Louis for suggesting a jacket because it was a bit chilly out. He couldn’t believe Louis had just offered to cook like that! Harry was expecting to have to sweet talk him into it, but nope. Louis just offered. Harry was smiling like a loon just thinking about it when he pulled into the store. He cut the engine and grabbed his phone and wallet before going inside. He meandered in, grabbing a cart at the entryway and headed straight for the meat department in search of lean sausages for Liam. After quite some time of standing there and finding nothing, a store associate came over to ask if he needed any help. 

“Can I help you find anything, Sir?” he offered shyly. He couldn’t have been more than sixteen years old, his round baby face and braces gave him away. He was wearing the standard forest green polo with a nametag dangling from the collar that read “Hi! I’m Kev” and khakis.

“Hello Kev. I’m-” 

“Harry Styles,” Kev interrupted, blushing furiously.   
“Yes, I am. It’s nice to meet you,” Harry chuckled and extended his hand out for an introductory shake. It still slightly freaked him out that people already knew him, but he had learned to take it in stride after a few years. “And yes, actually. I’m looking for lean turkey sausages. Do you happen to know where they are?”   
Kev took Harry to the right place and Harry thanked him generously as he picked up two packages and then proceeded to gather the rest of the food ingredients. Once he had the last food item in the cart, he headed to the pharmacy section in search of lube. It had been a while since he’d shopped for it so when he saw a whole section dedicated just for lubricants, he was appalled that he had been out of the loop. There were so many different brands promising different sensations, it honestly made his head spin. However, he was determined to get the right kind. He inspected them all. Duration Gel? Yours and Mine? Premature Ejaculation Spray? Passion for Love Couples? Warming? Water based? Silicone based? 2-In-1 Massage Cream? Harry scanned all his options again and picked out two, one regular water based and one warming. That would be fun to try, he thought. The checkout process was relatively fast and he thanked the heavens for it. He swiped his card and thanked the check out lady and headed for the car. When he stepped outside he noticed that the sky was no longer sunshiny and blue, but was now overcast and looked like it was about to pour rain, so he ran across the lot to his car and unloaded it as fast as he could. He’d just shut the car door when the sky let loose; big, heavy raindrops started pelting the windshield. He started the car, put on his seatbelt and turned on the wipers and then proceeded to drive like a granny back home. After he pulled into the garage and he’d gotten out to start carrying in the groceries, he noticed the rain had completely stopped. “Figures,” he said out loud and grabbed all the groceries in two hands and headed inside.

Louis was done cleaning by the time Harry got home and he heard the garage door open so he knew Harry was back. With the dishes done, the floors clean, and everything in its rightful place, they were ready for company.   
  


Harry waddled in the kitchen with two handfuls of grocery bags and sat them on the counter. "Lou, I'm home," he called out as he took off his shoes and hung his jacket up by the door, making sure to keep his promise. He began to unpack the food, separating out the cheesecake ingredients so he could make it first.   
  


Louis immediately began looking through the things that Harry bought. It wasn't that he didn't trust Harry to get what they needed - he was nosy as fuck. He inspected a bottle of honey mustard. "So how does the house look? I mostly focused on this floor since there's no reason for us to go upstairs or downstairs while the lads are here."   
  


"House looks great, babe. You did a good job," Harry answered from his perch on the barstool as he watched Louis rifle through his purchases. "Did I forget anything?"   
  


"No, you did a good job too," Louis told him, putting the mustard back in the fridge. The meat was in the fridge too so that it would still be cold but not frozen by the time he went out to use the grill. "Good thing it stopped raining, huh? You would have had to hold the umbrella for me while I cooked."   
  


"I would have gladly held it for you," Harry replied. He gingerly got up from the stool after Louis had thoroughly inspected all the newly purchased groceries and started to open the cream cheese to let it warm up to room temperature so he could get started on dessert soon. He began gathering up the rest of the ingredients for the crust, lining them all up neatly on the island, and pulled out the mixer. "I'm gonna go ahead and make the cheesecake so it'll have plenty of time to chill before we're ready for dessert. Will you turn some music on for me, please?"   
  


Louis did as he was told, pecking a kiss to Harry's cheek before he went to his phone so put on his favourite playlist, syncing it to their bluetooth sound system.   
  


"Thank you," Harry said as soon as the melodies started filling the air. He drifted off into his own world shortly afterwards, falling back into an easy rhythm of baking. He knew it was a cliché that would follow him forever, but he didn't care. He really did love to bake, loved to provide for his family. And Louis was his family. And so were the boys. He popped the crust in the oven and set the timer for a few minutes before he started mixing the wet ingredients together. He was looking forward to this evening, if he was being honest. He missed the lads and he knew Louis missed Zayn especially. He loved it when they were able to spend time together when they could just relax and be friends. And as a group, they did really well at writing together. So yeah, Harry was pumped for tonight. He had just finished mixing when the timer went off so he pulled out the crust and scooped in the filling before placing it back in the oven to finish baking. He idly sang with the music as he cleaned up his mess and started on the chocolate and strawberry drizzle. It was then that he realized that Louis had been oddly quiet. Harry bit into a fresh strawberry as he turned around and saw Louis sitting at the dining room table watching him. "Ehm, yes?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing," Louis said with a chuckle, taking out his phone and fiddling with it. "I just like you." He bit his lip as he thought over the set of lyrics that had come to him while he watched Harry cook. He usually needed to be alone or at least working with another person if he was going to get any writing done, but... Harry wasn't exactly distracting him. Harry inspired him. "I'm thinking about writing a song centered around finding home in another person," he explained, typing out a couple of different arrangements for the same line.   
  


Harry slowly grinned at Louis’ admission and said, "I feel the same." He plucked out one more strawberry before closing the package and checked the timer before heading over to the bar. "I like that concept. Wanna go over what you got so far?"   
  


"I haven't got much," Louis admitted. "Just something like 'we can make this place our home' but that's not quite right..."   
  


"Hmm. Okay," Harry quietly muttered. "So, you're not actually talking about a house home, right? But instead, like, finding common ground? A place in their heart where you belong, right?"   
  


"Yeah. Or like..." Louis scratched his nails through his hair. "The feeling that no matter where you go, you'll be at home as long as you're with this person."   
  


"I understand that.  _ Hell _ , I relate to that," Harry replied as he munched on his strawberry. "Like, coming home to a 'house' home after tour is nice and all, but it doesn't feel the same as being with you after a week or two apart. I feel more at home with you in a hotel than alone in this house," Harry explained.   
  
Louis smiled down at his phone. "The feeling's mutual, sweetheart," Louis assured him, winking at him and blowing a kiss. He then regarded his phone with deeper concentration. "I think I want there to be a sense of time having passed...like a comparison of two things."   
  


"Like, years ago? When they didn't have a home? Like they were lost before they found this person?" Harry pondered out loud. "Comparison of like, past and present?" He asked, trying to stay on the same wavelength as Louis. Harry loved to write, but Louis  _ lived _ for it. He was so much better at it than Harry. He admired that quality in Louis; that ability. Maybe one day Harry would be that good.   
  


"Yeah, but like," Louis went on, typing out experimental lines that he could edit later. He wrote down pretty much every thought that occurred to him. Brainstorming worked really well for him while he was writing. "The bit about the past is about someone and the bit about the present is about someone else but it's  _ perfect _ ."   
  


"So, this past person wasn't home. But the present person is? Kinda sounds like they are lost. Searching. Or completely in the dark about what's going on," Harry mumbled. He stood up from the barstool and went to round the bar to finish the drizzle for the cheesecake, but his shirt caught the edge of the bar and jerked him backwards. "Shit!" Harry yelled. "We have to get that edge fixed before I come stumbling down here in the dark one night and kill myself," he muttered offhandedly.   
  


"I'll find the number for the guy later," Louis mumbled idly, still typing up a storm.   
  


"But who will hold you if I die, Louis?" Harry asked in a dramatic tone, clutching his chest for effect. "I can see it now," he rambled on. "You. In bed. Reaching out for me." Harry held one arm in the air, acting out the scene. " _ Harry _ ," you'd say, " _ Har-reh, I'm sorry I let you impale yourself on the counter _ ." Harry briefly looked over at Louis to make sure he was watching him put on this show. He wasn't. Louis was typing in his phone, not paying any attention to Harry. But he didn't mind. Louis was in the writing zone, his tongue poking out of his mouth a little. Harry doubted Louis even knew he did that when he was concentrating. It was adorable.   
  


"You're so right, honey," Louis said without so much as a glance up from his screen.   
  


Harry paused at that because what? Louis was in a completely different world right now, so distracted, and Harry didn't want to disturb him. Except. He couldn't pass up this opportunity and not poke a little fun at him. "I could be calling out to you," he spoke in an even tone, "from the kitchen, of course, as I lay dying. Bleeding all over the place." He watched Louis as he spoke of his own demise. Louis never faltered from his typing. "And I bet you'd wear all black to my funeral. Please make sure I'm buried with my favorite plug. Not in me, of course, just with me." Harry finished with the drizzle as the timer went off for the cheesecake. He took it out of the oven and set it on the cooling rack then snuck off to the loo for a quick wee.   
  
Louis finished his thought and looked up, having jotted down everything that he'd had in his head. He saved the note and locked his phone, looking up to smile at Harry....who was not there. He'd gotten so immersed in his writing that Harry had completely left the room and he hadn't noticed. And there was a gorgeous nearly finished cheesecake sitting on the drying rack, too. He snuck over to the bowl on the counter and dipped his finger into the glaze for a taste.   
  
"Caught you with your hand in the proverbial cookie jar," Harry said when he came back into the kitchen. "'S it good?"   
  


"It's great, babe," Louis told him, smiling up at him and finishing sucking his finger clean. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to you before."   
  


Harry was mesmerized for a moment watching Louis suck the glaze off his finger. He probably wasn't trying to make it a sexy gesture, but it looked that way. "Oh, it's fine. You were in the zone. I wasn't much help though. Sorry for that. Did you get anywhere with it, though?" He asked as he lightly patted the top of the cheesecake, making sure it had the perfect done-ness density.   
  


"Yeah, I pretty much jotted down everything in my head and I can fine tune it later. Maybe show Liam what I've got and see what he thinks. He's always been better at writing the music than me," Louis mused.   
  


"Yeah, Liam is pretty good with melodies but everyone knows you're the star lyricist," Harry complimented as he took the glaze away from Louis' double dipping finger and started to drizzle it over the cheesecake. "What time will the lads be here?"   
  
"Within the next hour," Louis replied. "Did I mention Liam's bringing wine?"   
  


"Oh, bless him, even though we have plenty. Wait. Does he know that we're grilling? Wine and burgers don't seem like they'd pair well together."   
  


"I think he automatically brings wine whenever he goes anywhere..." Louis chuckled. "I think he doesn't want to take the chance of us thinking he's rude even though it's just the lads coming over for a barbecue."   
  


Harry put the cheesecake in the fridge and took out the hamburger meat, preparing it with seasoning before pattying it out. "I'm excited for this. It'll be nice to just hang out for a while," he said as he finished his last patty and started to thoroughly wash his hands.   
  


"We've spent the last five years living on top of each other but it's still great to see them," Louis said.   
  


"Yes, it is. It probably always will be nice. Especially when we're old. Well, older. When all our kids are grown and we have grandbabies." Harry mused. He suddenly turned to face Louis and very seriously asked, "who do you think will lose their hair first?"   
  


"We'll be like a big extended family," Louis commented with a fond smile. He could so easily imagine his and Harry's kids playing football with the rest of the lads kids. He and Harry wanted so many kids that they could be their own team while the other three boys would have to combine all of theirs to form a team. "It's hard to tell because the other boys' parents have all their hair still so we'll just have to wait and see. Maybe Neil because he used to bleach it so much," he cackled, imagining Niall bald.   
  


Harry rounded the bar and ungracefully plopped down on a stool as he listened to Louis, but as soon as he sat down he jumped back up wincing in pain. "Mother fucker!"   
  


"Sore bum, love?" Louis asked, smirking smugly at him.   
  


"You can wipe that smug look right off your face," Harry countered as he re-adjusted his skinnies, blushing up to his ears. Instead of attempting to sit down again, he opted to lean on the counter, resting his weight on his elbows. "I just get used to it, you know?"   
  


"You weren't complaining when you were begging me fuck you harder," Louis reminded him, kissing his cheek as he strolled past where Harry was leaning.   
  


"And I'm not complaining now," Harry replied, feeling the heat from Louis' kiss linger on his cheek. "You're, um," he stammered, "teasing me. I can tell, you know. Make a little conversation then turn it dirty. I know your M.O.." Harry was ridiculously easy for Louis. He wanted to give everything to Louis, anything Louis would take. And he'd do it happily.

"I should hope so. We've been doing this for quite some time," Louis said. He sat down at the kitchen island across from where Harry was leaning, unable to take his eyes off Harry's body, as always.   
  
Harry stuck his bum out a little, feeling the plug shift slightly and press against his prostate. A low breathy moan involuntarily escaped his lips as he rested his head in his forearms on the island, hip popped slightly. "I know, Lou. And I love that more than you know," he lovingly confessed as he met Louis' eyes. "And to be honest, I can't wait for you to fuck me harder tonight, Daddy."

"Keep talking like that and it'll happen sooner than you think," Louis told him, but before he could tease Harry any further, the doorbell rang.   
  


"I would say 'saved by the bell,' but that doesn't really apply this time," Harry whined. As he headed towards the door, he intentionally added more sway to his hips relishing the feel of the plug. He pulled the door open and was immediately tackled in a hug by Niall. "Hi ya, mates!"   
  


"Neil!" Louis shouted, striding to the door and accepting Niall into his arms as he flung himself at Louis next.   
  


Zayn followed behind Niall and then Liam, all hugging each other. "Hope you lads are hungry. Louis' grilling today. A 'proper yank cook out,' is what he called it. Burgers and sausages. And, yes, Liam, we got your turkey things," Harry explained as they all headed back into the kitchen.   
  


Louis was having a little play wrestle with Niall and bumping into the kitchen table when Harry returned with Zayn and Liam. He received hugs from them as well and got them all fixed up with drinks. He even put Liam's dumb bottle of wine in the center of the table and collected a handful of wine glasses for anyone who might want some. (So two because Harry and Liam were the only ones of them who really had a taste for wine.)   
  


"Hey Z?" Harry started. "Will you start us up a playlist? Can't cook without music, you know," Harry explained as he opened Liam's bottle of wine and filled the two wine glasses. "Here you go, Li," Harry offered the glass to Liam. "Let's all make a toast," Harry declared once everyone had their drinks in hand. "Here's to great friends, great music, and  _ hopefully  _ great food." Harry couldn't resist teasing Louis. He shot Louis a daring glance to see if he'd take the little bit of bait. He  _ wanted  _ so much. The two rarely had time to be proper domestic and lovey dovey, or play, so he wanted to do it all as often as they could in the short amount of time they had off.   
  


Louis was standing behind and to the side of where Harry stood when he made his little toast, so it wasn't a conspicuous movement when he stepped closer to Harry and hauled him in against his side, careful not to jostle Harry so much he spilled his wine. "Oi, I haven't ever burned anything on the grill before," he said, and the boys all chuckled as they down their first taste of their drinks. Louis had a mouthful of beer too, and kept an eye on Harry. What the lads didn't know was that Louis had grabbed a handful of Harry's ass just then, jostling the plug inside him. Even if they had seen the little groping action, it was nothing they weren't used to so no one commented.   
  


It took all of Harry's willpower not to outright moan from Louis' wandering hand. He gulped down all of his wine in one go and promptly refilled his glass. This was going to be a great evening and he planned on enjoying it to the fullest. "You're right, Lou. You haven't burned anything... Yet. But there's a first time for everything."   
  


"And it won't be tonight," Louis assured him, giving his bum a spank before he went to the fridge to gather up the items he was grilling.   
  


"I have complete faith in you, babe. So, Ni. Wanna guess what I made for dessert?" Harry asked as he carefully sat down next to him.   
"I don't have to guess. I could smell the cheesecake as soon as I walked in the door, Haz," Niall proudly answered.   
Liam decided to chime in too with, "we all know that's Louis' 'go to,' dessert, H."   
"Know-it-alls," Harry snarked before finishing his second glass of wine. He watched Louis and Zayn puttering around the kitchen and refilled his glass for the third time. He was going to drink this entire bottle before dinner was even done if he wasn't careful, but that was okay. They were off. He was entitled to get drunk if he wanted.   
  


Actually, Louis' favourite dessert was Harry's ass but the boys didn't need to be reminded of that. Since Zayn seemed to be sticking with him, he gave Zayn some stuff to carry and then they headed out into the backyard to where the barbecue was.   
"How've you been, man?" he asked after they got the first round of burgers and sausages on, and were drinking their beers while Louis occasionally poked at the grill.   
  


Harry visited with Niall and Liam while he drank his third glass of wine. He was already quite tipsy by now and decided that he was done drinking until dinner was ready. He excused himself from their conversation to go to the loo but on the way, he spotted Zayn and Louis outside through the sliding glass door. Zayn was slightly chuckling at whatever Louis was saying, both engaged in conversation. And Louis was looking like a domestic dream. The way he held his beer bottle to his lips was positively sinful. The slight smoke that billowed up from the BBQ created an ethereal quality about him, heavenly almost. Harry knew Louis would smell like smoke for hours and he couldn't wait to eat him up later. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks from the thought of it, and the wine. He didn't even know how long he'd been standing there, staring at Louis. And he didn't even care.   
  


Louis was enjoying his conversation with Zayn, hearing about the songs he'd written for his solo work that they'd all sort of thought about doing during their hiatus. Louis admitted that he had a few songs that didn't fit quite right with the band, but writing was a creative outlet for him and he didn't know if he was going to turn those songs into an album. He'd just have to wait and see. He was in no rush at any rate, mainly enjoying the prospect of having time off with Harry.   
Speaking of Harry...Louis happened to glance back towards the house and found Harry standing by the door, looking at them. "You gonna join us, Haz?" he called out. Zayn had produced a joint for them to share, cupping his hand around the tip to block the breeze as he lit it.   
  


Harry startled at being caught staring but nodded in confirmation. He went to the loo then grabbed a jacket before heading outside. He strolled over towards the grill and crowded in close to Zayn, burying his nose in Zayn's neck, and he smelled like leather and weed. Wine always made Harry want to spread his love around to everyone so extra hugs and kisses were doled out like candy on Halloween. Harry's eyes closely followed the joint that was being passed between Louis and Zayn; he didn't want to be rude and ask for a hit, so he stayed quiet and patiently waited.   
  


"Chin up, darling," Louis murmured, taking a hit with one hand and bracing the other under Harry's chin and tipping his head back so that his mouth was accessible as Louis could press in close, sharing the pungent smoke with him. He couldn't resist a cheeky snog along with it, smoking streaming from their nostrils and leaking out the corners of their mouths as they kissed.   
  


Harry inhaled the thick smoke, felt it fill his lungs and cloud his senses, as he graciously accepted Louis' kiss. Harry leisurely licked into Louis' mouth and took another deep breath wanting to turn the kiss dirty. He completely detached himself from Zayn and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. He very quietly whispered into Louis' ear, "want another, Daddy."   
  


Louis smirked. "Anything you want, princess," he breathed, wrapping his free arm around Harry's shoulders and taking another hit with the other which he immediately shotgunned into Harry's mouth. Zayn didn't comment, just blinking his wide dark eyes slowly, lashes fluttering.   
  


Harry took the hit in slowly, savoring the taste of Louis' mouth. His hips pushed in closer to Louis and he tightened his grip around his waist. Harry's head was buzzing already. His limbs felt heavy and his eyes wanted to close, but more than anything, he was getting horny. And fast. But he was surrounded by people. Liam and Niall had just come out to ‘check to see if Louis had burned anything yet’ and Zayn was, well. Zayn was keeping quiet. Zayn was beautiful, Harry thought. His hushed tones always made him seem so wise, and wisdom was beautiful. Harry's legs started involuntarily moving him towards Zayn.   
  


Louis let Harry go back to Zayn, watching smugly as he went. Harry might drape himself over other men, but he'd always be coming home with Louis, and he'd always end up in Louis' arms and bed. Truthfully, Louis had been neglecting the grill a bit in favour of snogging his boy, but when he returned his attention to it, nothing had burned or anything. He was a master griller and not even Liam could contest it. Niall immediately came over and plucked the joint from between Louis' fingers, taking a hit and then passing it to Liam. He coughed a little but washed it down with his wine.   
  


"Thanks for the weed, Z," Harry whispered into Zayn's neck. "Always makes me feel so... So...," Harry paused. "Lou? What does weed always do to me?"   
  


Louis snorted. "Makes you ridiculous and horny."   
  


Niall, Liam and Zayn laughed at Louis' smart comment. Harry made an affronted noise as he turned to face Louis, but he couldn't argue. Louis was right. He did get horny. He was horny right now. "Lou, can I speak to you in private please?"   
  


"Not right now baby, I have grilling to attend to," Louis said, smug. He knew what Harry wanted, but he wanted to tease him. None of the boys batted at eye at any of this. They'd spent enough time around Harry and Louis to be used to this kind of behaviour.   
  


"Okay," Harry easily agreed, not in the mood to beg or argue. He just wanted to get off. "If you'll excuse me lads, I'll be inside," he said as he spun around and headed inside. He closed the sliding glass door with a thunk and headed straight for his en suite. His veins were pulsing with heat and his cock was already noticeably hard. It probably was when he was outside too and the guys were just polite enough not to say anything. He stepped into the bathroom and locked the door and immediately yanked off his shirt and pulled his skinnies and underwear down to his knees. He just needed to relieve some of the tension then he'd be okay to make it through the rest of dinner. Slowly, he traced over his nipples with both hands, lightly teasing and squeezing, before reaching one hand behind him to push on the plug. God he was so hard. Ridiculously hard.   
  


Louis got his phone out as soon as Harry disappeared back inside their house.  _ you'd better not come _ , Louis texted him.  _ want you to be hard and ready for me when i get done grilling _ _  
  
_

Harry felt a slight vibration against his calf and heard a muffled incoming message tone come from his phone that was dangling in his skinnies. He ignored it. If it was an emergency, they would have called. Besides, he was otherwise preoccupied. He gripped onto the base of the plug and fucked it in and out a few times before he had to stop. He decided to strip the rest of the way, not wanting to get any stray come on his clothes, folding them neatly on the sink; phone already forgotten. When he smoked, he had a one track mind. And this time it was himself. He glanced at his body in the mirror. His hair was a mess and his torso was flushed pink, and his cock was at full attention. He quickly uncapped a tube of lube and began stroking himself, long and tight. Low moans made their way out of his throat when he hiked one leg up on the tub and reached back to push the plug in further.   
  


Louis expected a quick text back of "yes daddy" but Harry never answered him. Louis checked his phone obsessively over the next few minutes, zoning out of his conversation with the other boys.   
"You're twitching like an addict," Liam commented suddenly, watching Louis critically.   
"Yeah, go get him," Niall agreed.   
"Wouldn't be the first time you two disappeared together," Zayn said.    
"No," Louis said firmly. "I'll deal with him later."   
  


Harry let go of the plug after a while, mindful not to let any of his husband's 'contents' dribble down his thighs. Getting a little high on top of already being a little tipsy made him very inebriated. His head was swimming with want and lust, mind drifting to his husband and how Louis would tease him relentlessly; thumb over his nipples, smack his bare him, suck his cock down his throat. Harry's hand tightened on a downstroke and he came all over the side of the bathtub. He had gotten himself so worked up, he was panting so loudly, it echoed off the walls and his legs were shaking. He gracelessly plopped down on the cool porcelain floor as he caught his breath. By the time he decided to clean up, his come was crusty and he had to actually scrub it off. He noticed his high was fading a little as he put his skinnies and shirt back on. With his hair pulled up in messy bun, he quickly inspected himself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom to join the guys again, phone left unchecked on the counter.   
  


Louis had spent many years giving Harry orgasms, so he was very familiar with how Harry looked after one. His hair was messy and pulled up into a bun, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were glassy, his lower lip was plump and wet from being bitten, and he had a sheen of sweat on his cheekbones and forehead. "Did you forget your phone, darling?" Louis said, tone haughty in a way that Harry had to know that he fucked up.   
  


Harry's eyes locked with Louis' as he felt around his empty back pockets. He could tell from Louis' tone of voice that he was irritated with him but he didn't understand why. The guys were silent as he glanced at them for any possible answer. They provided nothing, each finding the food on the grill very interesting. He measured his words carefully as he answered truthfully, "I must have left it on the counter in the loo." And then because he was still high and apparently a glutton for punishment, he added, "why do I need it anyway?"   
  


Louis wanted to spank Harry. He wanted to send the boys home or just take Harry upstairs and take him over his knee. He let out a long breath through his nose and summoned all of his patience to paste a smile on his face. "No reason, baby. Can you go inside and grab me a plate to load the cooked food onto?"

"Sure," Harry answered happily, thanking the heavens that Louis wasn't upset with him after all. "Food looks great, by the way. I'm positively famished," he said as he headed back into the house. He meandered around in the kitchen, plucking a few more strawberries from the fridge and munching on them before checking on the cheesecake again. He took his time trying to find the perfect piece of flatware for the food. Finally, he found the one Jay had gifted them last Christmas. It was a gorgeous piece, a family heirloom she had told them; ivory porcelain with engraved holly leaves around the rim. Harry carefully traced the edge with a feather light touch and a warm smile on his face as he remembered her words, 'it's older than all three of us put together so don't break it.'   
  


Louis occupied himself with turning the grill off and then moving the meat around so it wouldn't overcook in the residual heat while he waited for Harry to return. Hopefully Harry would take the hint and grab his phone while he was inside, and he'd understand that he'd disobeyed Louis and would get punished later.   
  


Time moved slower for Harry when he was high; Harry moved slower too. He finally pulled himself out of his memories when his stomach growled, reminding him that there was food ready and waiting to be plated. He reverently held the heirloom platter to his chest with his arms crossed over it as he headed back outside. As he rounded the corner, he saw Louis standing at the grill still looking fairly annoyed and that stopped Harry in his tracks. Louis had mentioned Harry's phone, maybe he should see what that was about. He reached around to his back pockets only to find them empty and a slight panicked shiver ran down his spine. _Where is my phone!?_ Retracing his steps, he went back into the kitchen in search of it. Nothing. Then he frantically ran to the bathroom hoping it was there. And it was. Right there on the counter, right where he left it. He unlocked his phone and saw there was a missed text from Louis. Fuck. _‘you'd better not come. want you to be hard and ready for me when i get done with the grilling’_ **_Fuck_**. Harry was going to be in so much trouble; was already in so much trouble. He vaguely remembered his phone pinging with a message during his high induced self love session from earlier and how he'd chosen to ignore it. _Fuck_. There was going to be a punishment later, he just knew it. He quickly typed out an ‘I'm sorry I was bad Daddy’ text and sent it before he locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket and solemnly began the trek back outside, platter held even tighter to his chest than before.  
  


Louis felt his phone vibrate at the same time as Harry came wandering out of the house, looking suitably guilty this time. He didn't need to check his phone to know that he had an apology text from Harry. He kept his face even and only looked up when Harry approached him with the plate. The other three were occupied in conversation so Louis took the plate from Harry and spoke to him lowly. "You're getting a spanking later," he promised. "And you're going to make me come as many times as I want. Then maybe I'll forgive you." He busied his hands loading the meat onto the plate. It was the one his mum had given them. Lovely.   
  


Harry attentively listened to Louis and answered with a quiet, "okay. I understand. I really am sorry." He was going to be busy after the guys left and he was looking forward to it; he loved Louis' punishments. "I'm gonna go set the table, if that's okay?" He asked, trying desperately to keep his excitement from showing on his face.   
  


"Yes, Harry. Show me you can be a good boy," Louis told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek to soften his words and letting him go. He finished gathering up the meat and asked Liam to clean the grill while he brought it inside. Niall had followed Harry inside to help set the table and Zayn was absorbed with something on his phone.   
  


Harry was quiet and let his mind wander, as it was apt to do when he was high, as he began putting out the plates and napkins. He supposed that in any other 'normal' or non-BDSM relationship, Louis' statement would have sounded degrading or patronizing, but Harry knew it was anything but that. Their relationship was built on trust and love and challenges. And although being good could be a real challenge sometimes, he loved trying and having to work for it.   
"Where the hell are you, mate?" Niall questioned, bringing Harry back to the present.   
"I'm right here?" Harry asked more than answered, unsure of the correct answer.   
"Ya don't look it," Niall said.   
"I'm high, Ni," Harry gave as an excuse as he filled a few glasses with water and ice. "Oh, that rhymed," Harry mumbled as he chuckled to himself.   
"Well, that's obvious," Niall responded. "I'm hungry. Where's Lou with the food?"

Louis got the last of the meat off the grill and left Liam to clean up, bringing the plate with the food inside and setting it on the dining room table. If it was a little warmer, they might have eaten outside. Louis set the plate down and grabbed the bags of buns off the counter so that people could pick their own buns and then what to put on them. Once he finished that, he noticed Harry looking lovely right there across the room and he couldn't very well ignore that now, could he? He crossed the room to where Harry stood and took both his hands, tangling their fingers together and kissing him.   
  


Louis' random bits of physical affection were always appreciated and so satisfying. Harry easily melted into Louis' kiss, fell into it. He hotly traced Louis' lips with his tongue when Louis pulled away. "Please," he whispered into Louis' mouth. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and dug his fingertips into the skin right above Louis' jeans.   
"Ahem," Niall interrupted. "I'm gonna eat at that table so unless you wanna give me dinner and a show, I suggest you get a room."   
Harry looked up to see all three guys snickering at them.   
"I've always been into exhibitionism. We could arrange a special treat just for you, if you'd like," Harry replied, chastely kissing Louis before removing his hands from him entirely.   
  


They made the same joke (or was it a joke?) often enough that Niall just laughed, Zayn didn't react at all, and Liam only went a little bit pink. Louis paid Harry's plea no mind. Harry had had his fun earlier and now he would wait until later to have Louis. He invited everyone to sit down at the table, ready to eat.   
  


Harry was disappointed that Louis had zero reaction to his ask, but he wasn't surprised. They were, after all, hosting dinner for their friends. It's not like Louis would fuck him over the table with them there anyways. Although, the thought was intriguing. Harry quickly sat down in the chair adjacent to Louis', which was at the head of the table. "Food looks great, babe," Harry commented. "Thanks for cooking today."   
  


"I'm looking forward to eating your cheesecake after dinner," Liam commented, and Niall snickered.   
"Lou's gonna eat Harry's cheesecake alright," he commented, and Liam stammered to defend his innocent comment. Louis just put his plate together, smirking at the topic of conversation himself.   
  


Harry was still just high enough to not get embarrassed over the innuendo and he joined Niall with his own laughter. "Thank you, Liam. I hope you like it," Harry replied to Liam before turning to address Niall. Harry wanted to see if he could embarrass Niall by extending the funny, but highly inappropriate, innuendo conversation. "And for the record Niall, yes he does eat my cheesecake. It's extra sweet, or so I'm told. Nice and creamy too. Would you like a piece before or after you start grabbing my buns?" Liam audibly gasped but otherwise the table fell silent for a few precious seconds. Harry felt everyone's eyes on him. He loved it. So he decided to take it one step further. "Or maybe you'd like to start with something a bit more familiar. Something.. phallic shaped?" Harry reached over to Liam's untouched plate and plucked a turkey sausage from it, dangling it over his upturned face, mouth wide open. "Like, this," he said just before he poked his tongue out of his mouth and obscenely licked the end of the sausage, winding his tongue around it like a lollipop. "Dessert comes after the meal. Isn't that right, Louis?"   
  


Oh, Harry was getting such a thorough spanking later for being an exhibitionistic little slut. Louis watched the whole exchange with a smirk, but when Harry addressed him, he just shrugged. "I don't know, Harry. I don't think you're such a good judge of what order things come in."   
  


Niall burst with loud laughter, a loose hand covering his mouth like he was trying to hide it. As if. Liam was still scandalized into silence and Zayn busied himself with his hamburger, his eyes flicking back and forth between the other four of them, waiting to see what would happen next. Harry's humor deflated a little due to Louis not joining him in poking fun at Niall, but he carried on without him, choosing to ignore Louis' judgy comment. Harry made eye contact with Louis as he said, "Niall, shut up and eat your food." He then proceeded to get up from the table and walk into the kitchen, making a bee line for the refrigerator. He opened it and took out the cheesecake then grabbed four saucers from the cabinet and walked back to the dinner table. He sat a saucer in front of each man and put the whole cheesecake at his own place. He sat down and clutched his fork. "Well, I'm having dessert first," he calmly stated before stabbing the cheesecake with his fork and taking a huge bite. He only planned on having a few bites before making a burger for himself for his actual dinner. Hopefully Louis wouldn't flip out before then. Harry could tell Louis was chomping at the bit to punish him so he needed a good meal beforehand.   
  


"Put the cheesecake back, Harry," Louis told him, fighting to keep his voice even. He distracted himself with putting together his own burger. "You're being a brat. Stop it."

Harry stopped mid-chew and glared at Louis. He had half a mind to really be a brat and spit out everything in his mouth, but he had better manners than that. He finished chewing and swallowed the cake. "I was only going to have a few bites," he tried to explain, but it came out sounding snarky and mean. He reached for a patty and a bun and started to make his burger, adding extra pickles and onions to it.   
  


"Put the cheesecake back in the fridge, Harry. It'll get all soft and melted if it sits out," Louis told him.   
  


Harry had just bitten into his burger when Louis gave him his orders. He squinted his eyes at Louis as he began to slowly chew. Harry wasn't actively trying to defy Louis but fuck if it didn't seem like every word out of Louis' mouth since Harry pulled one off in the loo sounded like a command. Louis hadn't joined him in trying to make fun of Niall, hadn't even laughed, and now Louis was bossing him around. With all that being said, Harry knew Louis was in charge, but he wasn't always the boss. Harry had almost had enough. He felt locked out. In the few seconds it took him to process everything and get himself slightly pissed, he had finished his bite and swallowed it. "Yeah, okay," he answered Louis. He put the cheesecake back in the refrigerator and announced that he was going to finish his meal on the patio. Never once did he make eye contact with any of the other boys. He just grabbed his water and burger and walked straight out the glass door to sit in the slightly dewy grass next to the pool, the hard ground underneath unforgiving against his plug. Silence was nice.   
  
Louis signed when Harry went out to the patio, picking up his plate and drink to head out and eat with him. The lads (Liam, Niall was busy eating, and Zayn was staring at his food in stoned silence) made to pick their food up too but Louis shook his head. "Need a few minutes alone with him," he said, and Liam nodded and settled back into his seat. Harry and Louis had been sneaking off alone together since the bungalow. This was nothing new.   
  


A slight chill in the breeze made Harry shiver and wish he had put on a jacket before coming out but he ignored it as soon as he heard the glass door open behind him. At this very second, he didn't want to be around all the guys. All he wanted was to finish his burger in peace. So he called out, "go back inside lads. wanna be alone for a bit, please," just before taking another bite of his burger.

Louis set his plate down next to Harry's and took a seat on the grass next to him, even though the grass was kind of wet and his bum would probably get damp. He had a feeling Harry needed his touch and attention. He rested his hand on Harry's back, scooting closer so their hips and thighs pressed together. "Are you okay?" he murmured, picking the sesame seeds off his bun with one hand and stroking soft circles between Harry's shoulder blades with the other.   
  


Harry hadn't expected this. Hadn't expected  _ Louis _ . Niall wouldn't leave his food, Liam would have let him have his space, and Zayn wouldn't leave Liam. So,  _ of course _ it was Louis. Harry didn't look at him as he answered. "I don't like the way you spoke to me in there," his voice trembled slightly as he tried to explain. "I mean, I felt- it felt like-, I don't know." He ran his hands over the tops of his thighs to release some of his nervousness. It didn't help.   
  


"I treated you like a child," Louis said. "And you deserve better. I'm your daddy, not your actual parent, and you're not a child, no matter how bratty you act sometimes."   
  


Harry gasped. A literal gasp as he met eyes with Louis. Louis took all of Harry's jumbled thoughts and said them coherently out loud. How Louis was able to do that was beyond wild. Harry felt the sting of his eyes filling with hot tears. "Yeah. That." Harry replied, nodding in agreement. He reached up and wiped his tears away on the back of his hands. "I'm sorry I acted out. I shouldn't have. Especially not with the lads here." Harry paused for a moment. "Did I really upset you that much though? Honestly?"   
  


Louis turned his body so he was facing Harry, helping him wipe away his embarrassed tears. "I think we riled each other up and then when it should have stopped, we just kept feeding on each other. I thought you were acting out to get me to be stern with you and you thought I was being too stern with you which made you act out in protest," Louis guessed. He sat up on his knees and placed kisses where Harry's tears had run down his face. "I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm not really upset with you. I just thought you were baiting me because you wanted to be punished."   
  


"I was baiting you," Harry admitted, "but not to punish me. "I mean, it's  _ you and me, _ " he gestured between them, "against  _ them _ ," he motioned towards the house. "I was teasing Niall one minute, waiting for you to back me up like you always do, and the next minute I felt like I was in trouble. I don't know." He let his head fall into his hands in embarrassment. "Must be my time of the month," he chuckled.   
  


"Your frustration is valid, love. It was just a miscommunication. But it's alright," Louis gently coaxed Harry's hands away from his face and tipped his face up so they met eyes. He smiled down at Harry, poking his cheek where one of his dimples would be if he cracked a smile. "Nothing can stop the dream team," he said.   
  


Harry mirrored Louis, his smile overtaking his face and he placed his hand over Louis' as he tilted his head into Louis' palm. "Thank you for understanding. I love you," Harry said. Before Louis could reply, Harry lunged forward, effectively tackling Louis to the ground and leaving Harry straddling his hips. He chuckled at the  _ oof _ Louis let out and admired the blue of his eyes for a moment as he hovered above him. Harry slowly lowered his whole body down on Louis before he kissed him, nibbling at Louis' lips.   
  


Louis' hands automatically came up to cup Harry's love handles and eventually trace up his sides to rest, spread wide over his ribcage. He kissed Harry back, groaning when Harry bit at his lips and parting his lips for their tongues to meet.   
  


Their kiss stayed slow but was deep. Louis didn't let Harry turn it dirty with want or intent even though Harry tried. "I like this 'kiss and make up' thing," Harry commented as he pecked Louis one last time. He ground his hips down just once so Louis could feel how much he liked it.   
  


"Don't like the fighting part though," Louis said, breathing out a groan when Harry pushed the beginning of an erection against Louis' pelvis. "You're going to have to wait until later," he said, sitting up so that Harry had to sit in his lap or get off him.   
  


Harry pushed himself up and off of Louis and returned to his seated position in the grass facing Louis. "I don't like the fighting part either. But, like you said: it was just a miscommunication. So, not like a real screaming and yelling fight. We're good.  _ Dream team _ and all that," he cheekily replied. He reached over to his almost forgotten about half eaten burger as he suggested they go back inside to finish their meal. "My ass is cold," he commented before standing to help Louis up.   
  
"It's going to be really warm later when I'm done spanking you," Louis said under his breath. He wasn't angry at Harry and Harry wasn't cutting up just to piss him off, but he had come without permission earlier and he'd get appropriately punished for that.   
  


"'M looking forward to it," Harry replied with a devilish grin as they walked back into the house. The lads had finished eating and were already into the cheesecake by the time Louis and Harry came back inside. No one asked what happened nor did they give any questioning looks; they just continued on like nothing happened. And Harry, bless him, couldn't resist from trying to dig at Niall again. "Is the cheesecake creamy, Ni? I see you didn't fill up on wieners. You really are insatiable." It was at this time that the silent beauty at the table decided speak up, while Niall sat there wide eyed with a mouth full of dessert.   
"Of course it's good, Haz. You rarely cock up anything you make. Unless it's Louis, but from what I've heard, he likes it that way. Cream and all," Zayn said.   
  


The table gaped at Zayn. He rarely came out with salacious comments like that and when he did, it was both shocking and extra hilarious. When he saw them all looking at him, he shrugged and went back to his cheesecake.   
  


Everyone seemed to be stunned into silence. Harry's mouth was gaping open in shock as he glanced back and forth between Louis and Zayn, waiting for Louis to clap back at him. What broke the silence instead were giggles, so soft, and slightly muffled, Harry barely heard them at first. Then he saw movement. Liam's shoulders were shaking and both of his tattooed hands were covering his face. A smile slowly broke out on Harry's face as he stared at Liam trying to hide his giggles. Harry glanced once more at Louis, who was still silent, before his own giggles started to bubble out and soon turned into full on belly laughs. "You're exactly right, Z!" Harry all but yelled in response.   
  


Louis loved his boys so damn much. "Payno, are you laughing at the idea of my Harry's cock? It's nothing to laugh at mate, and he knows just how to use it."   
  


"I'm sure he does, mate, I'm sure he does," Liam answered through choppy laughter. "And before you offer,  _ Harry _ , no, I don't want a demonstration, thank you very much."   
Harry feigned outrage when he replied with, "I would never subject you to that, Li."   
"Bullshit," Niall said to Harry. "I'm calling bullshit on that. It wasn't even an hour ago that you said you could 'arrange' (Niall emphasized his point by using air quotes) a little show for me!"   
"I know," Harry answered simply. "That offer was for your eyes only, Niall. Liam, here, is too much of a lady to be subjected to that kind of unrefined, albeit fucking hot, behavior."   
Niall barked out a laugh as Liam joined in the fun by straightening his posture and sticking his nose in the air and literally looking down his nose at everyone as he replied, "I'm far too distinguished for that kind of nonsense."   
"See?" Harry ribbed Niall. "I told ya." Harry was having so much fun. He wished that they all were allowed to be this relaxed when they were on tour, but Paul made them all walk a very strict line.   
  


"Luckily for all of you, I'm the only one who gets a free show," Louis said, putting a possessive hand on Harry's thigh under the table. "The rest of you poor sods have to pay."   
  


Harry unconsciously leaned into Louis' grasp, shifting his bum in the chair so he could be closer to him.   
"How much?" Zayn quizzed with a slightly evil grin on his face.   
  


"I'd say you can't afford it but you definitely can," Louis mused. "Which is less of Haz being cheap and more of all of us being really fucking rich." The boys chuckled and Louis put his arm around Harry, resting it in the dip of his waist, his favourite spot.

"Yeah, I'm definitely not cheap," Harry agreed at the same time Niall piped in with, "whatever it is, i'll pay it!" Harry reached his arm down to his waist and entwined his and Louis' fingers together. He looked at Louis, waiting patiently for him to put Niall in his place. Harry lived for these moments; when Louis would totally command the room, including himself. Louis' smart wit had gotten them out of a lot of trouble through the years. However, it had also gotten them into a lot of trouble too. Either way, Harry loved it and wouldn't have it any other way.

"You could never," Louis told Niall, haughtily pushing his fringe back and shifting in his seat to pull Harry closer. The only way they could be closer together would be if he pulled Harry into his lap. Maybe he should... Louis realistically knew that Niall was never going to be a threat, but he still yearned to pull Harry in and bite him all over to mark his territory. Harry was his own person, of course, but also he was Louis' and no one could change that.

Apparently, all this talk of rather costly exhibitionism had made Louis a little possessive and Harry couldn't be happier because Louis was practically pulling him into his seat with him.   
"No," Niall agreed. "I couldn't. I don't wanna see all the debauchery you two get up to."   
Liam and Zayn just chuckled at how fast Niall gave in.   
"Good, because you couldn't handle it anyway," Harry replied as he lazily rested his head on Louis' shoulder. One of his hands started to gently stroke Louis' inseam of his thigh. "I'm the only one that gets to see that," Harry stated as a random pang of jealousy ran through him.  _ Apparently _ , all this talk had made him a little possessive too.   
  


"Of course, baby," Louis agreed, moving in and smacking a playful bunch of kisses against Harry's jaw.   
  


Harry giggled but squirmed away from Louis' kisses, smiling the whole time. "Okay, okay, enough of that in front of the lads," Harry teased. "I want to have a piece of this cheesecake. Do you guys wanna write some while you're here?"   
  


"I've got something in progress we can work on together if we don't necessarily wanna start anything new," Louis suggested, keeping his arm slung across Harry's shoulders.   
  


All the lads chimed in with agreement as Harry munched on his cheesecake. "Lou was working on an idea earlier that I think sounds really cool," he said. Harry placed his hand back on Louis' thigh just high enough to where he could barely graze Louis' cock with his pinky and squeezed again, this time a little tighter.   
  


Louis squirmed the tiniest bit and shifted in his seat, sitting up straight and sliding his legs slightly. He didn't spare Harry so much as a glance, but he squeezed Harry's shoulder so he'd know that Louis had noticed.   
  


The subtle body movements between Harry and Louis was basically an entire conversation, in Harry's opinion. Harry had made his want clear and Louis responded, all unbeknownst to the lads. Communicating without talking was the best.   
"Yeah, I'm down for that. Tell me more about your work in progress, Lou," Liam said as he stood to take his plate into the kitchen. Zayn and Niall followed suit, carrying their dishes to the sink.   
After the three of them had left the room but before Louis could reply to Liam, Harry turned Louis' face towards him and locked their lips together. All of his want poured out as he licked into Louis, hot and heavy. He quickly sucked on Louis' tongue as he tried to keep the kiss as dirty as he could but still short.   
  


Niall puffed out an exaggerated breath and made a show of fanning himself after Louis and Harry stopped kissing and Louis snorted out a laugh. Louis smiled at Harry and gave his bum a squeeze when he got up, already launching into an explanation of the song he'd been working on to the other boys.   
  


Harry finished clearing the table and put the cheesecake back in the fridge before he started on the dishes. He quickly rinsed the plates, bowls, and silverware and arranged them in the dishwasher while listening to Louis talk about his song idea. Louis was always so passionate about his writing, but not in an egotistical way, and Harry loved listening to him, watching him, seeing his wheels turn to come up with the perfect lyric. Harry finished in the kitchen then went to meet the lads in the living room.

Louis had gotten his laptop out and was explaining the lyrics and bouncing ideas off of the boys animatedly by the time Harry finished cleaning up and joined them. He moved his laptop onto the coffee table and freed up his lap and against his side if that was where Harry was planning on putting himself.

Harry walked into the living room just as Louis was rearranging his area to make space for him,  _ how thoughtful _ . He stayed quiet while the boys talked and made a bee-line for the floor in front of Louis. He sat down and leaned his back up against the couch, in between Louis' legs. Harry turned his torso to ask Louis, "will you do a french braid on me?" before he turned back around and focused on the conversation.

Louis was already burying his fingers in Harry's curls before Harry even spoke, very comfortable playing with his hair even when it wasn't a means to an end (the end being a braid). A braid was more complex than he'd been planning though, so he scratched Harry's scalp a little bit and sat up straight. "Do you have an elastic?" he asked softly.

A zing ran through Harry's body under Louis' soft scratches. Silently, he pulled the ever present hair holder off his right wrist and reached it back for Louis to take. Harry tried to be as still as he could as Louis finished his work, but he realized he'd already made the mistake of allowing that zing turn into arousal. The plug was still in and he was sitting on a very forgiving plush carpet that allowed him to move silently. He minutely rocked his hips forward and back, feeling the pressure. He knew nothing would happen while the boys were here but he loved the full feeling, so he rocked a few more times. Harry wasn't even listening to the topic at hand anymore, too distracted by lust.

Louis caught on to what Harry was doing very quickly, but he kept working until he had finished the braid and tied it off. Then he tucked the loose strands around Harry's temple in, holding the braid by the very end and tugging it sharply. A warning.

"Ah! Okay!" Harry all but yelled. Three sets of wide eyes fell on him instantaneously. He tried to recover. "What I meant was, I think Liam's onto something. Let's hash that out," he explained as he scrambled to get off the floor and onto the couch. He knew exactly why Louis did what he did so he avoided eye contact with him as best he could. Harry finally got up on the couch and wriggled into Louis' side, tucking himself under Louis' arm. "Sorry," Harry whispered when he finally settled. "And thank you for the braid," he added as he fiddled with a stray curl that could never be contained.


End file.
